


You're dangerous and I love it.

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Bad Boys, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Heroes & Heroines, Love Triangles, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Villains, dangerous love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You start a new life in a new city, but you are warned by your friends to be careful of the hero there known as Gabriel and the villain nicknamed the Reaper. As soon as you settle in, you have a run in with both the Levi who is the Reaper, and Jared who is Gabriel. Trying desperately to stay away and fight your feelings for Levi, you seem to just fall mroe and more into trouble. Every time you are taken or in trouble, Gabriel keeps hurting you, which he claims is an accident and Levi, who is supposed to be the villain keeps saving you. As your sanity begins to break, one last push by Gabriel shatters it all and awakes something deep and dark within you. Others say you've become insane, but you've never felt more sane when you play with the city, play with Gabriel for hurting you all the time and going after the dangerous man Levi for love.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

You walked with a guy as he explained your job to you more, as well as the building itself. You’d applied to be a manager of the advertisement department, which you got and it surprised you that you got it. You had been told the city you were in that it was the place to be and go for success, but you were also warned about the crime there. In the city was a hero that wore a mask and everything saving the day, but because he was around there were villains and criminals as well. All you needed to do was avoid the hero and you’d avoid the villains. You needed to not be friends with powerful rich people, or go to any charity events in any way and you should be good, like a background character in a movie, game or series.

The guy stopped and turned to you. “Here is your ID badge, this lets you in and out of the building by swiping it on the card reader, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

He handed you a tablet. “This is a company tablet, all managers have them and allows you to keep up to date on the systems.” He handed you a phone. “Finally, your work phone.”

You looked at it. “I’ll be honest with you; I’ve never been given so many things for a job.”

He smiled. “It is overwhelming, this place is. Just wait until you meet Mr Lane the owner of Lane enterprises, then you’ll be even more overwhelmed.”

You hummed. “I intend to keep my distance really.”

He nodded. “Guessing a friend has said to stay away from rich people, right?”

“You guessed it.”

He laughed. “It’s good advice. This place is dangerous, especially if you ever meet the main villain of the city.” He smiled and blushed a little. “He’s rather handsome though. Oh well! So, you have a meeting with the other managers today on the top floor.”

“Now?”

He nodded. “In about half an hour, but you might as well head up.” You walked to the lift with him and stood in it. “Just put your ID into the slot, press for the top floor and pull your ID out.”

You smiled. “Thank you for your help.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome and I love your outfit.”

You giggled. “Thank you so much.” The doors closed, you looked up and watched as you went up in the floors to the final one. You stepped out and walked around, you saw no one was inside the meeting room, so you went to the large window and looked out.

“Nice view.” You looked up to a guy in a finely pressed three-piece suit with a tie. “Isn’t it?” He smiled down at you allowing you to see he had one green and one blue eye, they were really pretty. You could see he had stubble on his strong jaw, he had muscle too. His face was kind, his smile gentle, he had a typical charming gentleman atmosphere about him. His hair was fluffy and brown, but he’d slicked it back. “Sorry.” He took his hand out his pocket and offered it you. “Jared.” You shook and introduced yourself. “Pretty name.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I’ve had it from birth.”

He chuckled. “Right, right. So, you new here?”

You nodded. “Started about five minutes ago. I’m the manager and overseer for the advertising department for Lane enterprises.”

He smiled. “Aaah, you’re her.”

“Sorry?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’ve heard about your CV and how you were in the interview, everyone was very impressed.”

You smiled. “Well, that’s good then, but don’t have high expectations of me, all I do is approve of things, everyone below me does all the work.”

He chuckled. “You’re not one for taking credit for things, are you?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

“It’s really kind of you.”

“Well, we need more kind and good people in this world.”

“We do.”

You sighed. “We need people to care more too, too many rich people talking about how we should help others or corporations saying we need to help and all, yet they work people to the bone, or get sweat shops to make their product.” You folded your arms and sighed. “Then there’s those over the top and expensive charity events they do so some rich people can feel better about themselves. You know, some of them could live in smaller houses and donate some of their money to help those in need. The world is burning Jared, some places literally.”

He smiled at you, his heart fluttering about how much you cared. “Do you give to charity?”

You nodded and grinned. “I do, but you can’t give to all, so I give to a select few. I go to rallies and I volunteer when I can. Oh, charity shops are always good too.”

He nodded. “They are. You have your head screwed on.”

You smiled. “Well, I know what it’s like to be poor, or have little money. It sucks and all some people can say is, well get a better job, or move out of your parent’s place, or get a car so you can drive further. To do all those you need money, which I didn’t have. Plus, some job places didn’t want me, it was all internal. Things aren’t as easy as other’s think they are.”

He shook his head. “They’re not.”

You sighed. “Then you have Mr Lane driving around in expensive sports cars, which he doesn’t need acting like he’s the shit.”

“Why work for him if you don’t like him?”

“Benefits are good and the pay is good here, means I can finally have a life not full of being poor and deciding if I should eat one week, or pay my bills the other.”

He frowned. “You had to choose?”

You nodded. “I was lucky I had family, but some others aren’t as lucky as me. There are some single parents out there that don’t eat for weeks, because food for their kids is more important and they have to work more than two jobs.”

“I didn’t know it was that bad.”

“Well, you just have to go out there and talk to people to know.”

He smiled. “I guess I do. That’s great advice.”

You saw an older man walk by with a very nicely trimmed beard and moustache, and he had a little belly on him too. He grinned at you and Jared and said your name. “Afternoon, and an afternoon to you Mr Lane.”

Jared smiled and waved to the man. “Charles.” You looked at Jared, you just mouthed off to him on your first day about him. He looked to you and smiled. “Guess you didn’t know I was Mr Lane.”

You nodded and hummed. “So, I had in my ID and stuff to the front desk, yeah?”

He laughed. “No, no, not at all. In fact, your honesty is a breath of fresh air. All those people going for the meeting? They kiss my ass. Do me a favour? Keep talking to me like you did before, I could do with someone like you in upper management, like my advisor.”

You laughed. “Well, let’s just see how well I do in my department, huh?”

He nodded. “I guess so.” He pointed to the meeting room. “We should go in, everyone’s waiting and we’ve been talking too long, but ahh…I really enjoyed talking with you.”

You smirked. “Sure you did.” You walked into the meeting room, then took your seat. Jared started the meeting, then he let other members talk as you made notes and set up your phone and tablet. You didn’t really need to be in the meeting, mainly because it was your first day and they were just having a joke, nothing too business. It was just a bunch of guys showing off. Jared ended the meeting, but you stayed there for a moment.

Jared walked over to you, then he admired your legs on show in your dress. “So, how was that?”

You looked up at him. “You want an honest opinion?” He nodded. “It was like a bunch of guys got together and compared dicks.”

He laughed. “It’s true, a lot of them are obsessed with showing off.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand and admired his handsomeness. “Why do you surround yourself with those kinds of people then?”

He shrugged. “A lot of them were chosen by my father when he owned the place, I just haven’t changed them.”

“You know, you do have the power to do it.”

He smiled. “You’re right, I do.” He looked at his hands on the desk. “So, have you heard about the hero in this city?”

You looked up at him. “The umm…Gabriel? Named after the angel I’m guessing, right?”

He nodded. “Good hero, right?”

You shrugged. “You’re alright.”

His eyes widened. “Sorry?”

You laughed. “I mean come on Jared! Gabriel uses top of the line gadgets and armour, as well as vehicles that your company makes and supplies. Only a rich kid like you can afford all that, or you have like the worst security.”

He stared at you for a while. “How the hell did you work that out and no one else has?”

You shrugged. “I never get it really, I mean just look at, what Bruce Wayne? It’s so obvious on account of the money.”

He smiled. “You’re a smart one.”

You stood up and gathered your things. “Well, all I can say is you pick an odd hobby. Just, stay away from me as your night alter ego, because I don’t want to get wrapped up in the whole hero and villain stuff.”

He stood up and laughed. “I don’t blame you. So, umm welcome to the company I guess.”

You winked at him. “Thanks Jared.”

Work had been going fantastic, so much so that your department had been working better than it had been before. Today you were going to treat yourself, so you dressed up nice, grabbed a book and walked to a bar near your apartment. It was a little trending inside, but it had this dark mood lighting inside with good music. You went to the bar, then sat in the corner of it and ordered a cocktail. You opened your book, then began reading away and enjoying your nice drink.

You looked up when you heard the door open and close, then people become hushed and quiet. In had walked two tall blonde men, one with thick eyebrows and the other with a big-ish nose. Behind them though was the most handsome man you’d ever seen, so much so you felt your body hum. You loved his dark raven undercut hair, steel blue eyes, strong jaw, tight clothes showing his body. As they walked past, the raven-haired guy glanced at you, both of your eyes locked with each other and he stared at you. You blushed under his gaze, you could have sworn that the guy smiled a little at you, so you smiled at him, then got back to your book and drink.

“Hey.” You looked to a man moving down the bar to you, his hair had too much product in it making it look greasy. You sat he had a gold chain around his neck, a purple shirt, gold rings on his hands and whatever he had put on was so strong it was attacking your nose. “What’s a hot lady like you doing all alone here?”

You lifted your book up. “Reading with a drink.”

“Need company?”

You hummed and pulled a face. “Reading is kind of a one person thing.”

“I can make it more interesting.”

You smiled. “I’m good.”

He moved a little closer, then he slipped his hand up your bare leg. “Come on baby.”

You slapped his hand with your book. “Not a baby, I’m a grown woman thank you.”

He rubbed his hand. “You little minx! You’re playing hard to get.”

You frowned. “No, I’m rejecting you and having my cocktail and reading my book.” You closed your book, your finger in place. “Are you very pressuring? Or are you really that thick? I’d love to know.”

He pointed at you. “Watch your mouth bitch. I’m a very powerful man, I could have you cut up.”

You opened your book and kept reading as you spoke with a sarcastic tone. “Oh, I’m so scared I’m shaking in my heels.”

He flicked a blade out, then pointed it at you. “I’m gonna!”

“Tch, what?” You looked to the raven-haired man.

The guy gulped. “L-Levi?”

Levi took the knife from the guy. “What could you possibly do with this paper cutter? Tch, it’s as pathetic as not being able to shit for months.”

You smiled. “If you’re going to threaten and cut anyone in a bar, you should use a glass.”

Levi closed the blade. “Exactly. Tch, what kind of criminal are you? Even this pretty new brat in the city knows better than you.”

The man looked to you, then Levi. “Look Levi, I’m s-sorry. I-I didn’t know you knew this girl.”

“I don’t, but I’m a respectful guy.” Levi pulled out his own knife, then slammed it on the bar between the man’s fingers making the man jump and whimper. “But I don’t respect nor like you.” Levi leaned closer and snarled at the man. “Now take your disgusting filthy self out of my fucker sight, or I start showing you why people call me the grim reaper.” The man flew off the stool, then ran out the door. Levi lifted up the stool, put it down, then sat and pulled the knife out of the bar. “For a new person in town, you like to push people.”

You shrugged. “He was being rude to me, so I made it clear he was being rude. I’m not scared of some douchebag pointing a knife at me, he probably had no idea how to use the damn thing. He’d probably do more damage to himself than me.”

Levi stared at you for a while, he’d only just met you, but he was a big fan. “Can I buy you a drink?”

You closed your book, put it down and smiled. “Sure.” You held your hand out and introduced yourself. “Brats good through.”

He tilted his head a little as you giggled, that was a really nice look on you. “Names Levi.” He waved the barman over, then ordered a whiskey for himself and a grasshopper cocktail for you. “I’m a fan of the colour green, this cocktail is a good one and is green. I do hope you enjoy it.”

You smiled. “Thank you, I look forward to drinking it.”

He tapped the book. “What are you reading?”

You showed him the book. “Collection of Edgar Allen Poe’s poems.”

He opened your book and flicked through it, he stopped on a page. “And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon’s that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o’er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted- nevermore.”

You smiled and leaned your cheek on your hand. “The raven, good choice. You read it so well too.”

He scanned a few pages, then looked up at you. “Have you read this before?”

You nodded. “I have, too many times.”

“I haven’t read his stuff before, but it’s interesting.”

“Take it.”

He looked up as you took your drink. “What?”

You sipped your drink. “The book, take it.”

He ran his hand over it. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’ve read it so many times that I’d be happy to give it to a handsome guy buying me a drink, who also got rid of an asshole for me.”

He tapped the book to his lips and hid a smile, then he put it in his blazer pocket. “Thank you, I will read it all and hopefully get it back to you.”

You smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

He looked to your drink. “How is it?”

You hummed and smiled. “So good, I think it’s a new favourite.”

“Good.” He sipped his drink, then glanced over at his two blonde friends at the end of the bar. “So, brat. What do you do?”

You sighed. “Nothing interesting. I’m just a manager of the advertisement department at a company. I make sure what we advertise is good, not misleading and we actually focus on things people like and are interested in.” You pulled a face and looked into your drink. “At least this job got me out of my shit life, but it could be more exciting.”

“Don’t sell yourself too short, it’s a good job to have. Besides, an exciting job doesn’t mean it’s good.”

“So, I’m guessing yours is?”

He nodded. “You could say that.” He looked to his colleagues moving and looked to Levi. He sighed and got up. “Do you come here often?”

You nodded. “To read, yeah.”

He stood up and down his whiskey. “I’ll get the book back to you if I see you again. I have to go, work. Enjoy your drink.”

You smiled. “Thank you again.”

“Just, don’t get into anymore trouble brat.”

“I’ll try.” You watched him walk away and couldn’t help but stare at Levi’s bum, it was so perfect.

You stood in line at the bank, papers in hand as you tapped your foot with worry. The bank had called you and told you that you hadn’t paid a bill, because of that they were going to recall it all. However, you had paper proof that you’d already paid the bill, but they still kept saying you hadn’t. So, you were panicked you were going to lose some of your possessions to make up for the money they said you owed, or you were going to have to pay it again.

It was finally your turn, you walked up to the lady and she smiled. “Good afternoon, how can I help you today?”

You gave your full name. “I’m here about a bill.”

She typed away. “Aaaaalright, I have your account up. Yes, you have a bill you need to pay, if not your apartment will be taken from you.”

You got the right papers. “See the thing is, I’ve paid that bill, I’ve paid it in full and had confirmation from one of you guys actually in the bank.” You handed them over. “I came to the actual bank and paid for it, then I asked them to print me proof. I even have proof that the money came out of my account.”

She hummed and typed, then looked at your papers. “I’m sorry, but the computer says you haven’t.”

You sighed. “I know, you’ve said that, but I’m telling you I did. You’re holding all the proof I have that it’s paid for. Please help me.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t appreciate your tone.”

You gasped. “Tone? What tone? I’m just asking for your help.”

“And your tone is not appreciated at all.”

You sighed. “Is there maybe a manager I could speak to?”

He linked her fingers on the desk and leaned forwards. “Listen Miss, you owe us money and no amount of moaning will change that. If you do not pay, we will take your home.”

You went to speak, but a gun was fired in the bank. You looked over to see Levi with three people, two blondes and a brunette woman. Erwin smiled. “Everyone relax, we’re not here to hurt anyone, this is just a simple robbery and we’ll be gone.”

Levi noticed you staring at him, then he made his way over. You turned back to the woman. “Look.” You saw her name tag. “Sandra. I’ve been nice to you so far, I’m trying so hard, but I need you to understand I paid that bill and I have the proof. So, why are you rejecting me?”

She gulped and held her hands up. “Now is not the time Miss.”

“Yes, it is, this is my life and I cannot lose my home.”

She looked to Levi right next to you, gun in his hand. “Miss?”

You glared at Levi. “Not now!” You looked back to the woman. “You focus on me Sandra because I want this shit sorted, I don’t care that this place is being robbed. I paid that bill.” You picked up your papers. “Here is my proof, do not make me pay for it again because I can’t afford it. I can’t afford to lose my home either. Please.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at you. “Tch, oi? This is a robbery you know?”

You looked at him again. “I don’t give a shit, because right now this place has fucking robbed me.”

“But.”

“Shut up! Let me fix my issue, then I’ll do whatever you want. If I don’t sort this, they’ll take my fucking apartment.”

He looked at Sandra. “What?”

“All those papers in front of her? That’s my proof I paid the bill, but they’re saying I didn’t. I paid it, I did.”

Levi pointed his gun at Sandra. “You heard the woman, she’s paid the bill and has proof so, edit the system and put in place she’s paid it.” Sandra whimpered. “Tch, oi? Now! You’re about as annoying as not being able to shit for years. This whole bank is, you people rob others blind. So, fix her problem.”

Sandra typed away. “D-Done Miss, s-sorry for the t-trouble, it was an error on our end.”

You sighed and gathered your papers. “Thank you, Sandra. Thank you. Could you print me proof? I’m a sucker for paperwork.”

She nodded, then handed you the printed pages. “A-All th-there.”

You smiled and put it in your bag. “Thank you.” You looked to Levi. “I’ll go sit on the ground and let you continue your robbery.”

Levi titled his head. “Tch, you’re odd.”

You shrugged and walked to a little spot, then you sat on a seat as everyone else was on the floor cowering in fear. You went through your papers as the robbery took place. You hummed and smiled at them, you were so glad that it was all sorted, you were just embarrassed you had to get a villain to help. You folded your paper up again, then put it in your bag again and looked at the room as they carried out the bags with money. You couldn’t help but think you owed Levi, so when you saw Gabriel above on the glass. You cleared your throat, Levi looked over to you to see why you were making a noise. You pointed up, he nodded and knew what you were hinting to him. You knew by doing this you were crossing a line, but you had to thank him in some way.

You gulped and looked down as you blushed a little. You looked to your side as someone made a noise to get your attention, you looked at the man, then he shuffled closer. “Hey, I know you were acting all brave up there, but don’t worry, Gabriel will save us.”

You hummed. “Sure, okay, but I’m not worrying. I doubt these guys will hurt us.”

“Are you insane? They’d shoot us easily.”

“If you’re an asshole maybe.”

Levi walked over to you. “Tch, oi you?” You looked up at him. “Yeah you brat, come here.”

You frowned. “Ask me nicely and I might.”

He grabbed your arm and yanked you up. “Now.” He pulled you along to a quiet spot out of view, then he handed you a card and some money. “Tch, this is thanks for helping today and for your problems. My guys are fighting Gabriel as we speak and getting him out of my way. Plus, I gave you my card so, I owe you one brat. Call me if you’re in trouble.”

You looked down at the money and card. “I don’t need this.”

“Tch, take it.”

“No.”

He slammed his arm against the wall next to your head making you jump, then sending your heart racing with desire. “Listen here you little shit, you’ll take the money and card and be fucking happy about it. Don’t be like a shit that won’t come, got it?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Why are you blushing?”

You looked away as your blush got worse. “I’m not. Shut up.”

“Tch, weird brat.” He pulled away and grabbed your arm again. “Come on, hide the money and car and I’ll bring you back to the others, can’t make it look like I have favourites.”

You stumbled with him. “I don’t feel like one.”

Levi and you walked around the corner to see Gabriel, he fired a grapple at you and Levi. The grapple sliced the side of your neck making your cry out in pain, Levi instantly panicked when he heard you hurt. He clicked his tongue when the grapple dug into the wall, then he yanked to pull the wall towards you and Levi. Levi grabbed you and pulled you against his chest, then took the impact of the wall. You both slammed against the floor, then rolled. Levi pushed up and charged at Gabriel. You lay on the floor as your body ached from the hit, then you felt something warm coming from your neck. You heard fighting going on, it sounded like Gabriel was failing big time. You couldn’t look though, you weren’t well.

You saw familiar shoes come closer, it was Levi’s. He picked you up and adjusted you in his arms. “Bear with me.” He hurried with you outside, then got you into a car. He put pressure on your bleeding neck, then looked up at the driver. “We need to get to a safe house, Hange needs to give this one medical treatment.”

The driver nodded. “Yes sir.”

Levi looked down at you as you hummed. “Hold on brat, don’t die on me. Tch, that damn Gabriel never cares about others, just looking good for the cameras.”

You opened your eyes and placed your hand on Levi’s that was on your neck. You gulped, then sighed. “I feel woozy.”

“I know, you’re losing blood and it’s making you light headed. I’m sorry you got hurt.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

He looked up as the car stopped, then he picked you up and carried you inside. He lay you down, then looked to Hange. “I need you to stop the bleeding and fix her wound, now.”

Hange grabbed her medical kit, then ran over. “I need you to let go of her wound, okay?”

Levi gulped and nodded. “Okay, but what if she bleeds loads?”

“I’ve got this, don’t worry.”

He pulled away and sighed. “Okay, go.”

Hange did everything she could, then she patched up your neck. “There, all better. She needs plenty of rest.” She sighed. “Gabriel never is aware of everything around him, fucking asshole.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“So, what we going to do with her?”

Levi looked in your bag, then pulled out your paperwork. “Here’s her address, I’ll take her.”

She hummed. “Try not to get too involved with her, okay? The more you do, the more she’s at risk.”

Levi sighed. “I know, but I have to help her because she’s helped us out, she told me where Gabriel was coming from so you guys could attack and allow us to take the money and give it to those in need.” He ruffled his hair. “Whether you like it all not, she was an ally and we look after allies.” He picked you up as you slept. “I’ll take her home.”

You inhaled then hummed, you opened your eyes and gulped, then felt pain in your neck. You sat up and placed your hand on the patch there. You hummed, then slipped out of bed, got changed and wandered into your living room. You stopped and stared at the bunch of flowers on your coffee table, a little card, more money and some meds. You walked over and picked up the card, it was from Levi. It had your name written nicely, then read.

_I’m sorry you got hurt because of a careless so-called hero. I promise you I will protect you better than that asshole. I’ve called your place of work to let them know you are having sick leave. Take care of yourself, take the meds I’ve left you, rest loads and get well soon. Levi. P.S. Enjoy the money, you deserve it._

You smiled and eyed the cash, then you picked up the wad. “Wow, that’s a lot. Thank you Levi.” You sighed. “No idea what I’m going to spend this on…” You picked up the meds and raised a brow. “The good stuff too, lucky me.” You made a cup of tea, then downed your meds. “Mmm.” You looked to your door as someone knocked. You walked over, then opened the door as the chain stopped it from opening more. “Yes?”

Jared smiled and said your name. “Hey, could I come in?”

You sighed. “If you’re going to cut me again, no. If not, sure.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I came to talk to you about that.”

You closed the door, undid the chain and opened up. “Sure, come on in.” You walked over to the table, then took the card and put it in your pocket. “Can I get you anything?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m good.” He closed the door, then walked up to you and offered you flowers. “I bought these as a sorry.”

You took them from him. “Thank you. I’ll put them in some water.”

He watched you walk away, then he looked to bigger bunch of flowers on your table. “Those are nice, who are those from?”

You glanced at them, then smiled. “A friend.”

“Friend huh? They’re rather large and beautiful to be from a friend.”

You walked over and put his flowers on the side near your window. “Well, it’s a friend who heard I got hurt.”

Jared looked to you and seemed pain. “Look, I’m really fucking sorry about that. I didn’t mean to catch you with the grapple.”

You sat on the sofa right near your windows that looked at the street, your home was all brick and rustic and you loved it. The best part was if it rained, you’d sit on the sofa by the window and watch the water run down the glass. It was perfect, homey and yours. “So, even though I was there, pulling the wall towards you was an accident too?”

He gulped and sat on the other side of the L shaped sofa. “I’m really sorry, but Levi, that reaper is so dangerous, I had to take him out.”

“While putting me at risk?”

He gulped. “I…I didn’t mean to.”

You sat crossed legged and faced him. “If you didn’t mean to, you wouldn’t have done it.”

He sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah, you’re right…look I’m really sorry and I like you a lot.”

You smiled at him slightly. “I think you’re a nice guy when you’re not Gabriel.” You sighed and ruffled your hair. “I think, in order for me to not get hurt, the two of use should stay away from each other when you’re doing your hobby. Also, maybe cut stuff like this.”

He nodded and gave you a sad smile. “Yeah…you’re right. I’m sorry about this all, I promise I won’t hurt you again.”

You smiled and stood up. “Now I feel awful with a sad face like that…okay, how about we hang out at work?”

He smiled brightly. “I’d love that. Even lunch together?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He stood up. “Thanks.” He pulled you into a hug making you blush, he really was tall and muscular, but he wasn’t Levi. He pulled away. “Sorry. I should head out. I’m glad I got to talk to you. I’m really sorry again.”

You smiled. “Just, don’t let it happen again.”

He saluted. “Yes miss.”

You waved to him as he left, then you went to your window and opened it to let in some air. You moved over to the next one and opened it. You heard Jared shout your name, you leaned out to see him waving at you. You looked around to see people watching. You were a little annoyed, because he was famous. “Go home boss! Thanks for checking on me, I’ll be back in work soon!”

He frowned at you, then looked around to see people looking. “Sure, rest well!”

You pulled back into your apartment, then flopped on the sofa and sighed. “He has to be such an ass, doesn’t he? Now loads of people know he’s been over, then it’s going to be on the news and people are going to be after me.” You covered your face with your hands and whined. “I hate this.” You rolled onto your side and hugged your tummy, you stared at the money on the table and the flowers. You reached into your pocket, then pulled out the card from Levi and looked at it again. You smiled at the nice writing Levi had, then you noticed something that made you blush. Next to Levi’s name was a little x. You couldn’t believe a tough villain like him put something like that down on your card, you thought it was a mistake, but you liked it.

You got up and sighed, then you cleaned your home up and went to the bathroom after. You pulled off the patch on your neck and checked out the stitching there, it was so perfect and tidy. You smiled, then put a fresh patch on and thought about booking an appointment with the nurse to get the stitches out. You walked out and thought about what to do for the day, you let out a long sigh, then looked to your front door as someone knocked. You frowned and opened it to reveal Levi.

Levi gulped and blushed a little. “I came to check on you.”

You smiled at him. “I’m good, thank you for taking care of me. I owe you one.”

“Tch, you owe me nothing.” He handed you a bag. “I was told this was good for people getting better, so eat.”

You looked down into the bag to see sweet things. “Umm, thank you…” You looked up at him to see he still hadn’t left, almost like he didn’t want to. “So, do you want to eat with and have a cup of tea?”

He stared at you, he really wanted to play house for a bit, to sit down on your sofa and have tea and treats with you, but he couldn’t put you at risk. Levi had shown you some kindness and sweetness, but that had gotten you hurt. He was a bad person, a really bad person and he was the biggest villain in this city, so he didn’t want to hurt you at all. So, he had to keep away. “Tch, I can’t. I came to check on you, but because you’re fine, I can leave you alone brat. Stay out of trouble.” He turned and felt a pain in his chest, he wasn’t sure why but part of him didn’t want to leave. “Bye brat, hope I don’t see you again.”

You let out a long sigh and waved. “Okay…bye Levi.”

Levi felt his heart twinge at the pain in your voice. “Bye.”

You retreated into your home, then closed the door. You walked to the kitchen, then placed your bag on the side. You pouted as you made tea, then plated the cakes and sat on your sofa. You pulled out the card from Levi and stared at the x. “I guess I was just imagining things.” You dropped the card on the table. You ate your cake and smiled. “God, it’s so fucking good as well…” You flopped back on the sofa and groaned. You stared at the ceiling, then thought about the small feelings you had for Levi and you got rid of them. You locked them up, then threw away the key, because you couldn’t fall for a villain, no matter how charming and sweet he was.

You sat up and ate more cake, then you sipped your tea. You put on a tv series, then you curled up on the sofa and watched as you fell asleep. You night approached, you had a few eyes on your apartment. Jared was watching you as Gabriel, he didn’t want to leave your side, he wanted you to be his. Levi was also watching, he wasn’t sure why after announcing he was leaving you alone, but he couldn’t help but keep an eye on you. There was also another villain and a few members watching your place, they had seen Jared leave your place and wanted to get money from Jared for having you as hostage.


	2. Chapter 2

You hurried down the street to the gym, you were a little late and you knew your best bud was probably going to kill you. You skidded into the gym, then ran to the training room. “Sorry I’m late Zack!”

He tapped his foot and stared at you, he was such a handsome Japanese man, it was hard not to think he was pretty. You two never got together, even though he had loads of feelings for you. You just didn’t think you deserved him, plus you just couldn’t get past the barrier of being in love. So, the two of you were just super close. He grabbed you from behind, you gasped, then smacked your head into his face. He charged with you towards the wall, you ran up it and flipped over him, then you twisted and kicked his back. He banged into the wall, then chuckled. “Not bad little one, but yet again I don’t like it when you’re late!” He turned and charged at you and tackled you, the guy was a running brick wall. All the air in your escaped, then you slammed against the floor on the mat. “Punishment time!”

You wrapped your legs around his body, then you elbowed his back. “Asshole!”

He groaned in pain and let you go “Pointy elbows!”

You rolled onto him, then smiled at him as you pinned his arms above his head with one hand. You patted his face. “Give.”

He wiggled and kicked his legs. “Pack it in!”

“Give, come on, give.”

He lifted his legs up, then wrapped his legs around your neck. “You give.” You narrowed your eyes at him, then bit his ankle. “Ow! Fucking crazy woman!” He let you go. “Alright, alright.”

You stood up. “Loser. You’ve been teaching me how to fight for years, I’m no longer easy.”

“Not what I heard.”

You kicked is side. “Dick!”

He laughed hard and got up. “Sorry. So, why were you late?”

“I was at the doctors.”

He frowned at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Was having stitches out.”

“Where?”

You showed him your neck to show off the very light scare. “I got cut.”

“How the fuck did you do that?”

You frowned. “You thought I’d lose a fight? No, I got hit by Gabriel’s grapple, sliced my neck.”

Zack was furious, he never liked the so-called hero everyone praises, and now to hear he’d hurt his best friend enraged him. “That fucking…I’d love to rip him apart.”

You smiled. “I know, but I’m okay now. It’s all sorted and I talked it through with him.”

“Him?”

You laughed. “I know who he is behind the mask, I worked it out. Anyway, we should get back to training.”

He stretched. “Alright little one, let’s do this.”

You both trained for hours, not breaking much of a sweat as the two of you had trained like this for so long. Zack had the power and strength, but you had the flexibility and agility on your side. You two could easily slip on hero costumes or villain ones and rule the city easily, but you were only doing this for safety reasons. You didn’t want to be caught with your pants down, figuratively speaking. You wanted to be strong, powerful and never the damsel in distress. The only problem with you was, something was holding you back, you couldn’t let lose and just let things flow. Zack believed it was because you were scared of hurting people, or you were scared of yourself.

You lay on the floor with Zack, then you hummed. “You want pizza?”

He hummed, then slapped your thigh. “Go on then, if you’re buying.”

You slapped his gut making you both laugh, then you hopped up and walked to the changing room, you cleaned up and changed. You jogged out of the changing room and saw girls gushing over Zack. He looked over at you and said sorry to the girls and jogged over to you. You smiled. “You know, you can carry on talking to them.”

He shook his head and ruffled your hair as you both walked. “Not when my best bud wants to buy me pizza!”

You rolled your eyes. “Leech.”

“Yes.” He slung an arm around your shoulders. “Let’s go!” He dragged you outside. “Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!”

“Shut up loser.”

He looked down at you and grinned. “Make me.”

You squeezed his face with one hand. “You’re going the right way for a smacked bottom.”

“Oh please daddy.”

You smacked him at the back of his head. “Disgusting, pack it in.”

He laughed and shoved you forwards. “Sorry little one, love you.”

You rolled your eyes. “Uggh, you are a pain.” You felt eyes on you, you didn’t know who it was, but it was Levi. He’d been keeping an eye on you; he wasn’t sure why. He saw how you were with your friend and felt a little jealous about it all. You stopped by a pizza place, then walked in with Zack. “You better not pick a massive pizza.”

“I’d never!”

You sat down and looked at the menu. “You can have dessert too by the way, because I’m feeling nice.”

“You’re the best.”

You giggled. “I know.” You ordered your pizza, drink and dessert. You let out a long sigh, then leaned on the table. “So, any girlfriends?”

“Any boyfriends?”

You pulled a little face. “No, I’m not wanted I’m afraid.”

“Bull. Shit.” He shook his head. “Have you seen yourself? You’re stunning, smart, funny, kind and you are snappy too.”

You shook your head, then took your drink from the waiter. “You say that because you’re my friend.” You sipped your drink. “Anyway, I think I have this strange crush on someone I shouldn’t, but I’ve pushed them deep, deep, deep down and they will never see the light of day.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand on hummed. “Who is it? Your boss?”

You shook your head. “God no.”

“Then who?”

You blushed and nipped your lip as you saw someone with the paper, front page was Levi and his gang. “You’ll tease me.”

He frowned, then glanced over to the paper, then back at you. “No way…nooo…you like bad boys?”

You placed your hands on your cheeks. “Stop.”

He laughed. “Can’t blame you, he is smoking hot.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

You sighed, then whispered. “Because he’s a fucking villain, that’s why. I just want a normal god damn life, that’s all. He cannot promise me a normal life, got it?”

Zack sighed and nodded. He waited for the pizza to be put down, then he spoke when the waiter went. “I get it, but I bet you’d like a good fuck from him.”

You choked on your food, then coughed. “Fucking hell Zack.”

“What? Don’t deny it.”

You leaned on the table, your forehead on it and you groaned loads. “I hate you.”

He patted your head. “It’s okay to want to bang a bad guy.”

You leaned your head to the side, then you let out a long sigh. “I can’t.”

“Says who?”

“Normal people.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “But you’re not normal, remember Jamie?”

You looked up at him. “Don’t.”

“Or Jay, or Vlad, or Harry.”

You pointed at him. “They all had it coming.”

He shook his head. “When I saw you fly at Jamie and beat him badly, a big grin on your face and laughing as you did, I knew you weren’t normal and had to be my friend.”

You blushed. “I was in primary school and I didn’t know shit then. Plus, he was stalking me and trying to feel me up.”

He smirked. “What about Jay?”

“He pushed my buttons, he got flour in my eyes one day and called me name for months, so I beat him up.”

He ate his pizza. “Vlad?”

You nibbled your lip. “He used me for his own sexual gratification, then said he loved me, but then had affairs. So, I ripped him a new one.”

He nodded. “Harry?”

You glared at Zack; it was one guy you didn’t want to talk about. All you remember was beating him with a bat a few times, mainly because he attempted to assault you. “We don’t talk about him.”

He hit his fist against his head. “Shit, sorry. I’m an air head sometimes.” He looked up at you. “So, you gonna fuck him or not?”

You threw some packets at him as he laughed. “Jackass!”

He grinned. “Sorry, sorry! But I think you should. So, do you want to go clubbing at some point?”

You nodded. “Should be fun, sure why not.”

You walked around work with your tablet in hand, you were tapping away on it and making sure the new advertisement was good. You sat down in your office, then looked at your computer. You let out a long sigh, then looked to your door as your team moved about. You saw one enter your room and smiled at you. “Hey Jeff, how can I help you?”

“I have a plan I want you to look at, see if we can go ahead with it.”

You took the file, then browsed through it. “Looks good Jeff…do you mind if I circle a few things?”

He shook his head. “Not at all, you are the best manager we’ve had.”

You smiled and blushed. “Thanks.” You circled some things, then made some notes. “Just a few adjustments and you should have this down perfect. Look this over and let me know what you think.”

He looked through it all and hummed. “Great, I can do this.”

“Wonderful.”

He looked up at you. “So umm…are you doing anything tonight?”

You picked up your tea and sipped it. “Not that I can think of, why?”

He blushed more and fidgeted. “W-Well.”

You frowned and looked around him out into the office at a gang of people walking in, then they pulled on masks. “Jeff?”

“Yes?”

“Get down, now.”

He looked out at the office to see a gang pull out guns and zip ties. “Shit.” He dropped down and saw you get down. “What do we do?”

You hugged yourself and looked out. “I don’t know, but we have to do as they ask, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

They paced backwards and forwards shouting, then they noticed you and Jeff and came over. “Stay calm, okay? We’ll be fine. Everything is going to be fine.”

They kicked your door open breaking the glass on it, then they grabbed Jeff and dragged him out, then they grabbed you. They shoved you to your knees, then shoved you down and zip tied your wrists. You clenched your jaw and felt a rage within you bubbling away, a distant insane laughter and a dark side of you sat alone behind a cage in your mind. You’d locked her away a long time ago, you couldn’t let her out, or you wouldn’t be able to stop. They pulled you up to sit, then announced your address and name. “We’re looking for her! Where is she!?”

You stood up. “It’s me, I’m the one you’re looking for.”

He grinned at you, grabbed your upper arm and dug his face into your hair and inhaled. “Perfect, now let’s head out babe. Move out!” He dragged you along outside, then into a car in the open boot. You sat there and thought about how to escape, you had to think fast. You gulped and focused. You had no choice, you had to unleash the inner you. You shivered when the man licked your neck. “I know you’re Jared’s, but I want to play with you so badly, right boys?” You looked at the guy who had you, ahead was two armed men in the backseat, then you had the passenger and the driver. He dragged his hand up towards your heat. “Come on baby, let’s play.”

You grinned as your dark side appeared. “Sorry _baby_ but that part of me belongs to one man, a man as sane as me.”

“Who?” You thought of Levi and hummed; you were just vibrating for him. You wiggled under the man, then slipped your hands from behind your back, under your bum and over your feet. “Never mind, I’m going plunge deep into your heat.”

You grabbed his knife. “Not if I plunge deep into you first.”

He laughed. “Kinky.”

You grinned, then stabbed him and left the knife. You shoved him off, then glared at those in the backseat. You rolled over and smiled. “Hi boys.” You slammed your elbow into one’s face making his shoot the passenger. You leaned onto the shooters lap as he fired. Then slammed your heel over and over into the other’s face. You pulled the door open, flopped over onto the man’s lap you kicked. You slammed your foot into the other’s face sending him out the moving car. You sat up and grabbed the last guys head, then slammed it against your knee. You opened the car door, then shoved him out. You slammed the door closed then panted, then slid back to the open door.

“Fucking bitch!” You glanced to the boot, the guy you stabbed dove at you, grabbed your throat and leaned over you. Your eyes widened as your head hug out the moving car, your hair whipping in the wind. “Pass out, go on.” You noticed how closer the road was, it was scary, but thrilling as well. “Come on bitch.” He saw you grin. “You’re fucking insane!”

You gasped. “Far from it, I’ve never been saner.” You placed your shins on him, then shoved him up and over you out the car. You rolled over and smiled as he rolled, then you closed the door and slid behind the driver and looped your zip tied wrists around his neck. “Pull over asshole.”

He gulped. “Y-yes, just don’t hurt me, I’ve got a family. I’m only their driver.”

You let him go, then sat back in the backseat. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” You put the belt on, then sighed. “Just pull over so I can go back to wo-.” Something hard slammed into the side of the car, then whole thing flipped and rolled on the ground. You watched glass and junk flying around the car as you rolled through the air, then slammed on the ground. You groaned at the pain, but luckily Zack had taught your body to take a beating. You undid your belt and slammed against the roof, you crawled out of the broken window and stood up. You looked around and saw what hit you, it was Gabriel’s vehicle. “Fucking Gabriel.”

He ran over to you. “Good, I stopped the car before they took you.”

You gritted your teeth. “Are you insane!?”

He frowned. “What? I saved you.”

“If I didn’t have a belt on, I’d be dead like the fucking driver! He had a family you know.”

He looked around and saw people gathering. “Shh, keep your voice down.”

You looked him up and down in his one piece skin tight white armour with gold, the mask on his face to cover his identity and two long cloths on his back pretending to be wings. “I don’t care! Stay away from me! I only got kidnapped because of you!”

He held his hands up and got closer. “I just want to help.”

“Then stop putting on a show and actually save people.”

He watched you storm off, then he ran after you and grabbed your wrist right in front of cameras and people. “I saw what you did, you fought those guys off and got them out the car. You were amazing.”

“Self-defence Gabriel, I shouldn’t have to learn it, but I do because you can’t protect this city. Leave the job to the real heroes, the police, fire department and others. Stop playing the hero.” Jared grabbed your wrist, yanked you close and kissed you making everyone gasp. You shoved, him off, then slapped him hard. “How dare you. I don’t ever want you to go near me again! You’re nothing but trouble and I want nothing to do with it.”

He chased after you. “I’m sorry.”

You glared back at him. “Sorry isn’t good enough, that’s twice now I got hurt because of you.” You stormed off and held back a smile, the bad side of you was begging you to let lose, to turn around and attack Gabriel, to rip off his mask and show his city just who he really is. You walked and got a taxi, then you took it back to work. You let out a long sigh and walked past your colleagues, who were in pure shock. You went into your office, then got the scissors out and cut the ties. You let out a long sigh, then sat. “Work.”

Jeff walked into your office. “You okay boss?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just got a bit cut up in a car crash, but I’m fine. How are you?”

He smiled. “I’m better now I know you’re okay.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks. I’ve got to make a call, then I’ll be right with you.” You called up a delivery place and put an order for food, drinks and dessert for all your staff and paid for it and waited. You noticed they were on their way, then you walked out to your staff as the delivery guys walked in. “Hey guys, I want to say I’m sorry that all this happened today, but that I’m so damn proud of you all for remaining calm. I know I can’t give you much, it all has to be approved by Jared.” You sighed and referred behind them. “So, I bought all your favourite drinks, food and dessert. We’re a small team, but Jeff, Laura, Garry, Mark, Sara and Nathan, but you’re my team. So, eat up and enjoy, okay?”

They all thanked you with bright smiles, then started eating. You sat with them and had a laugh, then you talked to the police about what happened to you, then you signed the papers. You let out a long sigh, then got back to your team and carried on eating with them. You went home after a while, you sent everyone home early and you book for your door to be fixed. You sat in your office for a while, then you got up and left the place. You walked out and felt a calm, like you could sleep for a week after that work out.

You squeaked as you were grabbed, then you were pulled into the alley and slammed against the wall. You gasped as you stared up at Levi, he looked a little annoyed. You gulped. “Levi.”

He snarled at you. “Tch, oi brat? What the fuck was that on tv? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble.”

You gulped and felt your body shiver in delight, you just felt a magnet pulling you closer to Levi. Levi could feel this pull to you as well, like something within him wanted you to be his, to bite you, kiss you, hold you and steal you away. You licked your lips only igniting a fire in Levi he never knew existed. “I’m sorry, but I was kidnapped and I had to use self-defence to live.”

He’d seen on tv the people flying out the car, the camera managed to see inside of your swift movements, the slight smile on your face too. He felt something in him, arousal. “You shouldn’t have fought back, you should have sat and waited.”

“Well I’m sorry, but he felt me up, I couldn’t let that happen.”

Levi growled. “Where did he touch you?”

You gulped and felt the inside of your thighs tingle, you just wanted Levi to touch you there so badly. “Inside of my thighs.”

He put his hand between your legs, then dragged his fingers up. “How far?”

You gasped. “S-stop.”

He pulled his hand away, then slammed his fist into the wall, but you didn’t jump, you just felt more excitement. “Tch, damn fucking asshole! I’ll kill his leader.” You wanted to see that. “I’ll kill them all.” He pressed his body against yours, you couldn’t help but moan a little. Levi leaned down his lips close to yours. He loved your moan, your scent and how your lips parted for him. He had the urge to kiss you, but he couldn’t. “Stay out of trouble brat, got it?”

You gulped and nodded. “O-Okay.”

He pulled away from you leaving you shaking, which he noticed, he knew you wanted him and it drove him insane. “Don’t cause any more messes, we’re not supposed to meet, got it?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “Yes Levi.”

He clenched his jaw. “Tch, good. Oh, and the way you shouted at Gabriel? I liked it, but you should have bitten his lips off for kissing you.”

You smiled. “Maybe next time.”

“No, there won’t be a nice time.” He walked out the alley and waved back at you. “Bye brat.”

You placed your hand on your rapidly beating heart, then smiled. You sank to the floor, then whined. You hated what he did to you, but you also loved it. He was dangerous, really dangerous, but you loved it. You got up and stumbled around a bit as the last bits of Levi’s presence faded, then you managed to make your way home. You stood under your hot shower to wash away the dirt, blood and sinful thoughts. You tended to your wounds, then flopped right into bed and let out a long sigh, you wanted to not like Levi, but your body just couldn’t help itself.

Zack groaned as he lay back on your bed. “Hurry uuuup.”

You walked past putting and earring in. “Shut up, you were the one that came over and said we’re going out. I had to have a shower you loser.”

“But you’ve been getting ready for a whole hour.”

You smacked him with a pillow. “I said shut up. Besides, I’m done.”

He sat up a whistled at you in your tight party dress, it just complimented your figure perfectly. He smirked and knew Levi would love this, because his intention was to take you to Levi’s club, which he knew he was in tonight. “Hot stuff.”

You twirled and giggled. “Really? Thanks.”

He jumped off the bed, then offered his arm. “Come my darling little one, tonight we shall paint the town red!”

You linked arms with him and giggled. “You are the weirdest guy ever and I love it.”

He kissed your temple. “You’re the craziest woman ever and I love it.” He got you into the taxi, then told the driver where to go. He sat back and sighed. “So, pre-drinks would have been good, but what we’ll do is go to the club, then have shots.”

You smiled. “I’m game for that. So, am I your wing man tonight?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m just out on the night with the bestie. No going home with ladies for me.” He smirked as he thought about Levi seeing you the way you were. “Buuuuut, I might be your wingman tonight.”

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t do one-night stands.”

“I know, I know, but you could get a guy’s number, right?”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

He wiggled you. “That’s my girl.” He paid the driver, then pulled you out the taxi. “Just remember, I love you, okay?”

You nodded. “I know, I know.” You looked up at the club, it looked amazing. “Wings of freedom huh? Nice name, love the neon sign and wings.”

“The inside is amazing.”

You looked up at him. “You been here before?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

You sighed. “Long line.”

He smirked. “I’ve got this.” He walked up to the bouncer. “Sup Will.”

Will looked to Zack, then grinned. “There’s my favourite personal trainer, how are you?”

“Great, thanks. How’s it going tonight?”

“Busy.” He sighed. “But I could…” He looked at you. “Woah, that’s the woman from the news, right?”

Zack hugged you. “That’s my best friend!”

“Fuck, you two can go in no problem.”

Zack waved. “Thanks Will, see you Tuesday.” He pulled you into the club, you felt the deep base hit your chest and ignite something in you. Zack patted your head. “Let’s get a drink for you.”

You trotted after him and frowned as you went to the darkly neon lit up bar. “Did you seriously just get us in here easily?”

He ordered a round of shots, then looked to you. “Hell yes I did.”

You leaned on the bar. “You are a mystery.”

He smiled and handed you a shot. “Drink.”

You looked at the tray. “Is that eight each?”

He nodded. “I know you can drink me under the table little one, these shots are child’s play to you.”

You smirked, then did one shot right after the other, then you blew Zack a kiss. “You’re turn.”

He groaned, then did the shots a lot slower than you. “Uggh, you are an animal.”

You winked. “I am. So, more drinks?”

He sighed. “Yes.”

You turned to the bar and leaned on it, you kicked your legs as you ordered more shots for you and Zack. As you did that, Zack looked around for his target. He clocked Levi in his VIP area, he had a drink in hand and he was watching you, so he’d notice you come in. You jumped back down, then gave Zack his shots. “Driiiink.”

“I’m going to regret this tomorrow, aren’t I?”

You laughed and nodded. “Yes, and so am I.” You downed your shots, then jumped up and down. “Let’s dance.”

He held his finger up as he downed his last one. “Okay. Let’s go dance, you crazy lady.”

You ran over to the dance floor, then found a nice spot. Zack moved you a little so you were a little out of Levi’s view, so he would have to move. Zack needed to see if Levi wanted you badly. You shrugged at Zack’s actions, then you began dancing. You moved your body to the beat you swayed your hips and ran your hands over your body. You loved dancing, it was just a fun thing to do, you didn’t want to attract anyone with your moves, you just wanted to feel free. You were so in your own world, that you didn’t even notice Levi get up from his seat, then walk over to the edge of his VIP area and lean against the wall and watch you more. Levi was even more interested in you now, first you were educated and, in a bar, then you didn’t care about him robbing a bank and actually helped him. Finally, you were so smooth talking to him, you were so tempting and you fought back and stood up to Gabriel. Levi remembered your scent, how you nibbled your lip for him, how you moaned in that alley. Now, now you were swaying your hips so perfectly in his club.

You spun around, then noticed some girls were all over Zack. You pouted and felt a little lonely, you wanted to be around someone, anyone. You turned as you danced, then bumped into a chest. You gasped, then looked up at the man with a scar over his eye and a rough look. “S-Sorry.”

He smirked at you. “No problem sweet thing. In fact, I’ve been watching you all night and fuck me you are hot.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.”

He yanked you against his body. “But I am.”

“Tch, oi?” You both looked over to Levi. “The lady said she’s not interested, so get your shitty hands off her.”

The man stumbled back and held his hands up. “S-sorry Levi, I d-didn’t k-know she was yours.”

You watched him run away, then you looked to Levi. “My knight in shining armour.”

Levi grabbed your upper arm and yanked you close. “Tch, I am no knight.”

You gasped and hummed. “No, you’re more of a dark villain.”

He eyed you, then pulled you along past his VIP area and into his office. He slammed the door shut, then walked past you to his desk. He opened a draw, then pulled out your book. “I owe you this.”

You hurried over from him and took the book. “Thank you! Did you enjoy it?”

He nodded. “I did, in fact, I might buy my own. Is there anything else you recommend?”

You walked over, then stood next to him and bent. You grabbed a pen and paper, then wrote own a few books for him. Levi eyed you, the way you bit you lip was beautiful, your body was curvy and wonderful too. “These should do, but I do rather like H.P Lovecraft. Really spooky stuff.”

He nodded and picked up the paper, then he put it in his pocket. “I’ll look into it.” He stared at you for a moment as you both stood close to each other, you just seemed to fit in well in his office. “You should be more careful out there, you could get hurt, or worse. There are bad people out there.”

You shrugged and walked around his office. “I know, but I proved myself a week ago.” You glanced over at Levi. “But I’m sure I’ll be okay.” You picked up a picture and studied it. “Besides, I’m sure the people out there aren’t as bad as you, right? You’re the king of this city, the villain king.”

Levi walked up behind you, he inhaled your scent, then growled a little. He looked down at you, then watched you turn around and look up at him with your sweet gaze. Levi could get lost in your eyes easily, they were just so perfect. He grabbed the pictured from you. “Tch, nosy brat.”

You pouted it was just so cute to Levi. “I was just looking.”

He leaned over you and heard you hold your breath as you inhaled his scent, as well as feel his heat and body against him. He put the picture back. “Well, you were being nosy.” He pulled back and looked down at you to see the cutest blush, you were such a deadly cute and sexy thing. “You do know I could kill you in a blink of an eye, right?”

You patted his chest he enjoyed your touch. “Sure, sure handsome, but I think I could take you on no problem.”

“That a challenge brat?”

“Maybe.” You slipped away from him, both of you felt a pain in you. “Well, do you need me? Because I need to go out and see if my bestie is missing me.”

Levi followed you. “Last I saw he was drowning in women.”

You turned to Levi as you opened the door a little. “You were spying on us?”

He placed his hand on the door and closed it. “You, I was spying on you.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He slid closer to you. “That I don’t know, there’s just…something about you…are you wearing special perfume or something?”

You laughed. “No way, you really think women have that shit? I’ve not done a thing. Now, unless you’re going to kiss me, fuck me against your desk or buy me a drink, I’d like to leave now.”

You gulped and held your breath as he moved closer again, so now you were pinned between the wall and door. He leaned down, then whispered in your ear. “You’re playing a dangerous game brat, watch what you say to the number one villain in this city.”

You locked eyes with him. “I’m not afraid.”

He hummed. “You should be, everyone else is.”

You smiled. “Well, I’m not like everyone else.” Levi’s heart stopped at those words, then he froze up too. You slipped by him as you giggled, then you opened the door and waved to him. “I’m off to party. Nice club by the way.” You skipped outside, then felt a tug on your arm. You looked to Levi and smiled. “You’ve got to stop grabbing my arm.”

He leaned closer. “You’re coming with me.”

“Again?”

He led you to the VIP part, then looked to a guard. “Eren? Go get this girls friend and bring him in here, got it?”

Eren nodded. “Yes sir.”

You yanked your arm free, then wandered around the VIP area, you saw all sorts of people in there. “Huh, nice place you got. Shame about the host though.”

Levi stalked closer, then grabbed your chin with one hand. “Tch, watch that shitty mouth of yours, you’re my guest in here because you keep causing trouble out there.”

You laughed. “Lies, just admit it Levi, you brought me in here because you want to keep an eye on me.”

“You really do speak your mind, don’t you?”

You smiled. “Yes, so I am going to Levi this VIP area and go have fun with Zack.”

Zack walked over and put his arm around your neck, then dragged you to the VIP bar as you struggled. “No way little one, we have VIP access, so we’re having fun in here.”

You pulled free, then walked with him. “Fine.”

He leaned closer. “I can tell Levi is fond of you, so just go with it.”

You groaned. “So you knew this was his club.”

He laughed and ordered drinks for you and him. “I did, because you need to get cosy with him.”

You shook your head, then took your drink and walked to a little corner away from ears, but you could still feel Levi’s watchful gaze. “Look Zack, I know there’s something between me and Levi, I can feel it.”

Zack laughed. “Hell little one, this whole room can feel you two eye fucking each other all the time.”

You sighed. “Just listen.”

He sat back. “Alright, go ahead.”

You let out a long sigh. “Well as I said, I know there is this magnetic pull between us, but.”

“Oh dear.”

You pointed at him. “Me and him can never happen, because being around him as well as Jared or Gabriel puts me and you at a huge risk. I’ve been cut, kidnapped and thrown around in a car. If I keep this whole thing up, then who knows what will happen. In that car Zack, I felt…I felt the real bad me wanting to come out and she did for a bit, I beat those guys easily and I enjoyed doing it.” You shook your head. “I’m dangerous and being around all this shit? It’s dangerous too.” You smiled at Zack. “So, I’m going to start dating again.”

Zack nodded his head. “Okay, sure if you think it’s for the best and honestly, I don’t want you to get hurt again. I want you to be happy in love, I really do and I’ll do anything to protect you. So, maybe stepping away is a good thing to protect you.” He smiled and downed his drink, then got up with you and went to the bar and became in ear shot of Levi. “Alright, I can set you up on a few dates with some handsome guys, only the best of course for my bestie though.”

Levi was furious and he was beginning to understand why, he knew he had this pull to you, this need to be with you, but not just physically. He wanted all of you, especially your love. He didn’t like these feelings, but he also loved them. He wanted to stay far away from you, to protect you from harm and to protect himself from his emotions. However, when he was away from you, he couldn’t stop thinking about you, he’d look at pictures of you and the news feeds of you. He found himself wanting to be close to you, to see you, hear your voice. Levi wanted to gaze into your beautiful eyes, see your cute smile and hear your adorable laugh. He wanted to bury his nose in the crook of his neck and inhale. Levi desperately wanted to lay you down in his soft bed, then explore every inch of you until you moaned his name over and over.

You laughed. “Thanks.” Hearing you laugh hurt Levi’s heart a little, he couldn’t believe you would accept such an offer. You downed a shot, then hummed and licked your lips. “Sooo, we going to take advantage of this VIP place, or are we going to move on?”

Zack shrugged. “I think we should stay here for a bit; I like watching you make the baddest villain in the city squirm for a bit.”

You took a cocktail from the barman. “Thanks.” You looked to Zack. “You are a bad man, you know?”

Zack nodded. “I know.” He smiled and let out a long sigh. “You really not going to give Levi a chance?” Levi’s ears perked up again. “I mean, you do care for him.”

You sighed. “I do like him a lot, and I mean a lot. However, it’s dangerous. Well, Gabriel is dangerous. I don’t know what is with him, but he always seems to get me hurt. I’m worried that the more I get hurt by him, the more I might lose my grip on myself.”

Zack put his arm around you, then gave you a squeeze. “I get it little one.”

Levi understood too, he understood why you were holding back and running around the city like you were. You were mad at Gabriel and worried about what he’d do. Gabriel seemed to hold no regard for your safety, and yet he wanted to sweep you off your feet and be the hero. He seemed too eager to be there for you, so as a result he ended up hurting you as a result. Levi didn’t want you to get hurt, in fact he wanted to make sure you were safe. He saw another side of you the other day on tv, the side that beat those men and broke free without Gabriel’s help. Levi was interested in that side of you, but he also understood why you didn’t want it to escape, because there was no going back. Every stupid attempt to save you hurt you, and as a result, it slowly pulled the chains away of what was within you. So, Levi saw in that night that he’d protect you from Gabriel, as well as stop you from going on those stupid dates.


	3. Chapter 3

You dressed up nice, made sure you looked pretty, then you headed out for your date. Your other dates hadn’t gone so well, things had happened and resulted in nothing coming out of them. You had this feeling, a strange feeling like someone was maybe sabotaging your dates, but you didn’t think that could be true. You hurried to the bar, then went inside and looked around. You walked up to the waiter. “Hi, I’m here for a date. Name is under Graham Keen.”

He looked down the list and nodded. “I have it, just follow me.” He picked up two menus, then escorted you to the table. “Just take a seat for me.” He handed you a menu. “Mr Keen isn’t here yet, so please, order a drink.”

You put the menu down. “Water please.”

He bowed. “Of course, I’ll be right back.”

You let out a long sigh, then texted Zack that you were here and waiting. You looked around, then smiled at the waiter. “Thank you for the water.”

He poured you a glass with ice in. “You’re welcome. If you need anything, just ask, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “My pleasure. He better appreciate a beautiful lady like you.”

You giggled. “You flatter me.”

He winked at you. “I mean it.”

You sipped your water, then let out a long sigh. You sat there and waited, then waited, and waited, but no one turned up. Your hands hugged your glass in front of you, you felt like shit being stood up. It wasn’t the first time, but it still hurt every time it did. You wiped a tear away and nibbled your lip, then you looked up when someone sat down. You smiled at Levi, then rubbed your tears more. “Sorry about my state.”

He felt awful for scaring Graham off, but he wasn’t good enough for you. “Don’t be sorry. I think you look good. Whoever made you cry was a fool.”

You smiled. “I got stood up.”

He sighed and felt even worse than before, because he caused this. He waved the waiter down. “Hey Stewart, I’m going to be this lovely lady’s date instead. Could I have a whiskey and for this one a grasshopper.” He looked to you. “You hungry?”

You nodded. “Starved.”

“Order anything you want.”

You hummed and ordered a nice Italian spaghetti meal. “Thanks Levi. I thought we weren’t supposed to meet each other.”

“I was in the neighbourhood and saw you alone.” He took his and your drink form the waiter. “I thought I’d keep you company, just this once.”

You sipped your drink. “Thank you.”

“You really do look beautiful.”

You blushed and smiled at him. “Thank you, and you look very handsome…so? This a date?”

Levi blushed a little. “I uhh.”

You laughed. “I’m joking as always you know what I’m like. I know you’d never date me.” You drank your cocktail more. “So, why would a guy stand up a girl? Am I not good enough? I’m asking you because you are the biggest villain in this city, a real deal bad boy.”

He shook his head. “They’re insane to stand someone like you up.”

You smiled. “Aww, thank you. Now, are you sure I won’t get into trouble for having dinner with you?”

“It’s fine.” He sat back as they put down the dinner. “Besides, if anyone causes trouble, I’ll make them regret it.”

You gasped and leaned closer. “What will you do to them?”

He gazed at you and understood you were just like him, but you hid it and he embraced it. “I’d break their legs in multiple places.”

You bit your lip. “You’d do that to protect me?”

He nodded. “I’d do more, but we should eat.”

You sighed and ate your dinner, but soon stopped being sad when the flavour of the food hit your tongue, it was amazing. You did a little wiggle, which made Levi smile a little at how cute you were. You hummed a laugh. “So good. I’ve never been to a place like this before, it’s amazing.”

“Good.”

You looked up at Levi. “I think the company makes it better.”

He blushed a little. “Dangerous to flirt with a bad man.”

You shrugged. “I know, but I know what I like.” You finished your drink and hummed. “That was a great dinner.”

“Do you want dessert? I do.”

“Well, it’s only a first date, but sure. You’re place or mine?” You laughed as you made the baddest villain in the city blush bright red. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding…maybe. But if I remember we both agreed to keep our distance.” You sighed and muttered under our breath, but Levi heard you. “No matter how much I want you.” You smiled at him. “Sure, I’ll have a tiramisu please.”

He nodded and ordered two and two more drinks. “Do you want to stay for some drinks after?”

You nibbled your lip. “I shouldn’t, but if you’re offering, then sure.”

He sat back as they put the desserts down and more drinks. “Of course.”

You ate your dessert and hummed. “This place is amazing, but shame I was stood up.” You frowned. “I wonder if I should contact Graham and find out what happened.”

Levi flinched a little. “Don’t bother, he’s not worth your time.”

You tilted your head. “I guess you’re right.” You downed another grasshopper and began to feel a tiny buzz, you’d drunk a lot and so had Levi, but it seemed he was like you and wasn’t a lightweight. “I’ll just enjoy having a date with you then.”

He raised his glass. “To you brat.”

You hummed a laugh and tapped your glass against his. “To you as well.”

He smiled a little and had his drink, but he watched you for a while enjoying your drinks and food, he wanted to watch this forever, to have you to himself. “What is it about me that you find so…magnetic?”

You stared at him, then smiled. “I don’t know, I just feel this dangerous pull to you. I don’t know how to explain it.”

He leaned closer. “Explain.”

You gulped and leaned on the table so you locked eyes with Levi. “When I see you, I just want to jump you. My body is on fire, I want to kiss you, hold you and do so many naughty things to you. It’s like this burning desire within me that’s just crying out to be yours, but…” You sat back and sighed. “We can’t.”

Levi shoved the table to the side and growled at you, you gasped as the launched out his chair, then yanked you to your feet and against his body. He cupped the back of your neck, then massaged it slightly as he moved closer to your lips. “It’s such a dangerous attraction between us, but in order to protect you…I have to hold back.”

You gulped and nodded. “Me too.”

He pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth, then dragged them across your cheek to your neck. He inhaled your scent, then hummed. “I just want to eat you. Someone shouldn’t smell this good.”

You gulped as Levi pulled from your neck a little and gave you a side look, you just felt pleasure shoot through you. If you could comically drool at this moment, you would have because Levi was so dangerously bad, that you couldn’t help but want and need him. His hands felt too good on your, his voice was deep and yet soothing. You knew, that if Levi asked you to do anything, you’d do it no questions asked. If he said to burn down a building, you’d do it while laughing. If he asked you to slap him, you would. This man had a hold on you so bad, it was beautiful. However, if he wronged you, you’d rip him limb from limb and enjoy it and Levi knew that. Levi loved the fact that if he did one wrong thing against you, you’d become his worst nightmare, his cute little nightmare.

You bit your lip and giggled. “I want to go dancing.”

He slipped his arm around you. “Then dancing we’ll go.” He walked with you out the bar, then into the street. He pulled you into a car, then let his driver take you both to his club. He got out first, then he held your hand and helped you out. You walked past a line of people waiting to go into his club, all of them eyeing you up. You felt like royalty being with Levi and it was amazing. Levi pulled you to the VIP area as the music shook the building and sent vibrations through you, the colours and sounds were hypnotic. Levi pulled you to the dancefloor, then danced with you perfectly close. He leaned closer and spoke into your ear. “Just for one night, we’ll give in to who we are. Ignore your head telling you we shouldn’t, just let go and enjoy yourself brat.”

You ran your hands up his chest and smirked. “Or what? You’ll punish me?”

He growled. “Tch, don’t tempt me you shitty little brat, I have a torture room here.”

You turned around and pressed your back against him, then dragged your body down his as he moaned. “Promises, promises Levi.” You danced up his body and felt he was enjoying himself. “There better be chains and silk ties.”

He placed his hands on your hips and buried his face in your neck. “Oh, you have no idea the toys I have there.”

You turned your head to him. “You make people scream?”

“Until they lose their voices.”

You smirked. “You are doing my heart no favours Levi. You really are dangerous.”

He lightly kissed your neck. “I’m not the only dangerous one.”

You giggled. “I have my moments.” You pulled from Levi and heard him whine a little, then you went to the bar and ordered a drink. You downed your shots, then handed Levi one. “Enjoy.”

He downed it easily and licked his lips. “Thank you.”

You hurried over to the DJ and asked them to play something more sensual and fun, so to your shock he played S&M by Rihanna. You weren’t expecting it, but you thought you could work with it. You began dancing and Levi in the end walked to a seat, then sat and watched you. You smirked at him and really went for fully sexy. Hange was in the VIP area and had been watching you and Levi for a while, she thought she could have a little fun winding Levi up a little. She started dancing in her perfect dress, it was very low at the front because of her small chest, she looked amazing. She danced closer to you, then winked at you.

Hange leaned over and whispered. “I’m Levi left hand man, Erwin the big blonde over there is his right-hand man. Just go with it, I want to tease my boss.” You had a sparkle in your eye that Hange loved, you nodded, then began dancing nice and closer to her. The two of you happily put your hands on each other, and it seemed Levi had never seen anything like this before, but he was enjoying it. Even Erwin was watching and interested.

Mike walked over, sniffed the air, then sat next to Levi. “You’re aroused.”

Levi glared at him. “Tch, shut up big nose.”

Mike looked to you. “Can’t blame you really, she’s something special.” He sniffed the air. “Something very special indeed, keep an eye on her.”

“I’m trying to stay away from her, but we agreed just for tonight we’ll indulge.”

Erwin sat next to Levi as you danced with Hange to another song. “Why not make her yours?”

“That’d put her at risk.”

“We’ll protect her, besides we all saw how she fought on tv. We could use someone like her.”

Levi watched you very closely. “Maybe, but for now we’re keeping our distance. It’s what we both feel is for the best. So, if you don’t mind, I’m going to enjoy her just a little longer before she slips through my fingers.”

You smirked at Levi as he leaned closer. You looked up to Hange, then kissed her cheek. “Thanks for the dance.” You introduced yourself to her. “Pleasure.”

She shook your hand. “Hange.”

You smiled. “I’m going to play with him a bit more.”

“Go for it.”

You walked over to Levi, your hips swaying for him. You took his glass from his hand, then downed the rest of his drink and hummed. “Yummy.”

He sat up a little. “I was drinking that.”

You sat on one of his thighs, then played with his hair as he stared at you. “I know.” You titled his head back and looked down at him, he parted his lips a little and let out a little moan. You gazed up at his perfect steel blue eyes, you smiled and leaned closer, then you turned your head last minute and offered your hand to the messy blonde and said your name. “Nice to meet you.”

Mike smirked when he saw how Levi squirmed. “Mike.”

You turned on Levi’s lap so your back was to him, but you were still using his thigh as a seat. You shook the other man’s hand and said your name. “Pleasure to meet you too.”

Erwin smiled and shook your hand. “Names Erwin.”

“Nice name.” You tapped his chest. “Nice suit.”

“Thank you.”

“Would look much better on a bedroom floor though.”

He blushed right as Levi wrapped an arm around your waist, then dragged you to sit on his lap properly. “Tch, oi! Listen here you little shitty brat, tonight you’re here for me, got it?”

You giggled. “Yes.”

“Good, now tell me what you want to do?”

You hummed, then gasped. “Anyone here who hasn’t been drinking?”

“Why?”

You kicked your legs and giggled. “I want to ride around in an open top car.”

He lifted you up to stand on your feet, then he walked with you and made a call on his phone. He stood outside, then an expensive sports car pulled up with no roof. You squealed, then climbed into the back and strapped in. Levi got in next to you, then leaned forward. “Drive and go somewhere where we can drive fast.”

Jean nodded. “Yes sir.”

Levi sat back. “Ready?”

You nodded and gripped your seat as you shot off, you squealed and felt adrenaline surge through you. You threw your arms up in the air and laughed, it was such a thrill to go so fast around the city. You didn’t care if people saw you with Levi, you just watched to enjoy yourself for one night with no cares in the world. Levi leaned back in his seat, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he too enjoyed the rush of the air and the thrill of going fast. He opened his eyes when he felt you shift next to him, he liked that in the back you two were pressed right against each other. He turned his head and looked at you, you stared into his eyes too.

You nibbled your lip, then gripped the top of Levi’s thigh. Levi glanced to your touch, then looked back at you. He slid his hand along the back of the back-seat rest, then tangled his fingers in your hair. You slid your hand up his thigh more and closer to his length, he parted his legs for you naturally. You both leaned closer to each other, both of you smiled as your lips were close. The two of you were close, so close to kissing each other when the car was jerked throwing you both about in the back.

Levi glared at Jean. “Tch, oi you horse face shit! Control the car!”

Jean glanced back at Levi. “But Levi, we have a problem.”

You looked to the side of the car to see Gabriel on a motorbike of his, he probably thought you’d been kidnapped. You gasped and jumped as Levi pulled his gun out, then stuck his arm out in front of you and fired. You stared at the gun and smiled, it was so beautiful and custom with wings on. Levi growled making you shiver, then you looked at him and saw the killer look in his eyes. “Tch, fucking Gabriel, he’s more annoying than not being able to shit. I’ll make him suffer.” He shot just right and made Gabriel swerve and back off. “That’s right, fuck off.” He looked to you and saw your pupils were blown. “Now, where were we.”

You giggled. “I think I was going to get my first and only kiss from you.”

He leaned closer. “That’s right.”

Your eyes widened as blood spattered on Levi’s nice white shirt, you looked down to see a grapple had come from the door behind you and sliced your side, then it’s opened and dug a little into your skin. You looked up at Levi, then screamed in pain as you and the car door were yanked back. The door ripped off the car, you flew back and reached out for Levi as he reached for you. The door slammed on the road, then skidded sending sparks to lightly burn your skin. You lay there panting, then you grabbed the grapple and yanked it out your skin with a cry of pain. You threw it to the side, then rolled off it and pushed yourself up as Gabriel drove closer to you.

Gabriel reached out, then grabbed you and pulled you onto his bike. “Hold on!”

You kicked and growled, the inner you was furious. You were so tempted to just kick him off his stupid bike when he drove closer, but you didn’t. Inner you were hungry, but you were still fighting the real you. “Let me go!”

“I’ll get you somewhere safe.”

“I SAID LET GO!”

He swerved around traffic, then came to a stop by your apartment. He put you on your feet, then pulled you against him and grappled up to your balcony outside your bedroom. He put you down, then smiled. “Are you okay?”

You slapped him hard. “I was fine!”

He rubbed his cheek. “Ah…”

You sighed, then rubbed his cheek. “Sorry, sorry, I was just…I got hurt, again.”

He looked at you. “You did?” He saw the blood. “You did, sorry.”

You smiled. “I’m fine, just…stop thinking I need saving all the time, I’m fine.”

“But.”

You held your hands up. “I’m fine. Now please, go and save the city or whatever.”

He leaned closer, then kissed your cheek. “Sleep well.”

Zack was pissed as he patched you up, so much so, that when he patted a patch on it hurt. You jumped, then slapped him. “Ow!”

“Sorry!” He sighed. “I’m just so pissed off at that Gabriel, every time he thinks he’s saving you he hurts you and thinks you’ll fall for him.”

You cupped Zack’s face, then tapped your forehead against his. “Calm.”

He let out a long sigh. “Sorry, sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “But you’re right.” You clutched your head and felt it throb, the dark you was shouting and asking to be broken free. “Ah, damn head.”

“You hit your head?”

You shook your head and looked up at him. “N-no, it’s the crazy side of me, the rage wanting to be let out.”

He nodded and sighed. “Maybe you should just let go, she’s not s side of you, she is you.”

You looked up at him “You’re right, but you’ve seen what I do when I let go.”

He smirked. “You’re a crazy bitch.”

You smacked his chest with the back of your hand. “I’m not crazy when her, in fact, I’ve never felt saner…is that weird?”

He shook his head. “No, it actually makes sense.”

You smiled. “I guess it does.” You stood up and went to the kitchen. “Thank you for fixing me up, I tried but I know you’re better.” You made a pot of tea and snacks, then walked over. “You’re better in a lot of things. So, I have to ask, if I lost my shit and went full rage mode like in the past, but couldn’t break free.” You sat down. “What would you do?”

He sipped his tea. “I’d join in and help. Fuck this city and fuck Gabriel, you know?”

You laughed. “You’re supposed to help me come back to my senses.”

He frowned. “That doesn’t sound much fun.”

You sighed and shook your head. “Guess not.”

“So, you let me know when you want to lose your shit, then I’ll design some armour outfits and I’ll create a gang and we’ll hit the town.!

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Have you been planning this for a while?”

He laughed. “No, no, not at all, but I am a nerd and I think of things like this.”

You laughed. “I guess you do.”

He sat back and sighed. “So, weapon of choice?”

You sat back and a cookie. “Cricket bat, perfect for smashing.” You looked over at him. “You?”

“You know me, I’m a hands-on kind of guy.”

You giggled. “That you are.” You titled your head. “Be cool to have a nice gun though.”

“You’d suit two designer ones.”

You looked over at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

You giggled. “Then it’s designer knuckle dusters for you and knives.”

“Knives?”

You nodded. “Nothing like a good knife I suppose.”

“Costume though?” You both thought then said boots and jeans at the same time. Zack laughed. “Well it’s more practically than heels, right?”

You snorted a laugh. “Doubt we could find any your size anyway.”

He smirked. “You don’t want to get me any because you know I’ll look better in them than you.”

You smacked his chest. “Ass.” You giggled, then sighed. “But in reality, when I was in that car, it was hell have heels, but they did make a great weapon.”

“You stab a man in the face with your heel?”

You nodded. “I sure did.”

He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “That’s my girl. You’re such a bad ass you know?”

You smiled. “I have a great teacher.”

He patted your head. “So…Levi huh?” You flushed bright red when you remembered how confident and cocky you were with someone who could kill you in a heartbeat. He peaked at your face. “Ooooh, juicy, dish.”

You gulped, then told him everything that happened and all the little things you said and did. You groaned and covered your face with your hands. “Before you say, I know, I know. I’m a flirtatious little shit.”

He laughed hard. “You’re amazing, you know that? Surprised you didn’t call him daddy.”

You smacked him hard. “No!”

“Oh daddy, please punish me!”

You grabbed a cushion and hit him. “Shut up! No to that kink.”

He fell back on the sofa. “Please daddy, spank me! Chain me up in your torture room.”

You hit him more. “I said shut it!”

“You make them scream? Why not make me scream daddy!” He moaned making you blush. “Please daddy.”

You smacked him loads and couldn’t help but laugh. “You are disgusting.”

He chuckled. “So, do you think he’s a dom, or a sub?”

You hugged the cushion tightly. “I know I act all tough, but he is so a dom and I’d let him be.”

“That so?” He raised a brow. “Is my bestie a kinky bitch?” He looked to your door and saw it open to reveal Levi with flowers. “Tell me more. Tell me how kinky you are.”

You pressed your face against the cushion and hummed. “A little if it involves Levi.” You blushed and flopped onto the sofa on your side. “I don’t know what it is about him, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never been this crazy about someone. When I lie in bed on my back, I just suddenly smell him and feel him crawling up the bed and leaning over me. I see him above me, those wicked eyes stripping down all my walls.” You closed your eyes and rolled onto your back and dropped the cushion onto the floor. “Then his lips running up from my chest to my neck, his touch is delicate, but there’s some fear there because I know he could break me easily. He’d bite my earlobe, then whisper to me and tell me I’m his and only his.” You smirked. “He’d leave my body bruised and ravished with his bites and the squeeze of his fingers.” You let out a long sigh and opened your eyes to look at the ceiling. “It’s all a daydream and dream though.”

Zack smirked. “Oh I dunno about that, what do you think Levi?”

You sat up quickly causing your top to slip off your shoulder, your hair was a little messy, your cheeks were flushed and your legs were on show from wearing booty shorts. To Levi, you looked so divine and tempting. He walked closer to you and saw you were holding your breath. He stood in front of you, watched you gulp and then your perfect lips part. He reached out and noticed you shiver, then he played with a bit of your hair. “Well, I must say it’s an interesting daydream and dream, one I’ve shared too.” He offered you the flowers. “As a sorry for yet again you got hurt.”

You hugged the flowers and thought about what he’d said. “Y-yes…thank you.” You nibbled your lip, then looked up at Levi through your lashes causing something to stir within him. “Don’t be sorry though, I had a lot of fun.”

He hummed. “So did I.”

You stood up and walked past him, he inhaled your scent, then felt his heart break at being able to have you. You put the flowers in some water, then put them on the kitchen counter. “So, do you want a tea?”

Levi looked to Zack. “I wouldn’t want to intrude; you have a guest over.”

Zack shot up to his feet. “I was actually leaving.”

You glared at Zack. “You were?”

He winked at you and gave you a good luck thumbs up, then walked out. “See ya little one!”

You groaned. “Idiot.”

Levi looked around your apartment. “I guess one cup of tea couldn’t hurt.”

You tided up yours and Zack’s tea, then stared making another cup for you and Levi. “Do you want anything to eat?”

He looked over to you and saw you were nervous, so he walked over and wanted to see how far he could push it. “Did you really think all those things about me?”

You jumped a little, then put the tea down as you felt Levi was right behind you. “Yes.”

He leaned closer so his lips almost touched your shoulder on show, then he moved up to your neck and watched as you reacted perfectly to him. “What else have you thought about with me?”

You gripped the counter as he whispered perfectly in your ear, he was teasing you and you knew it. So, you bumped your bum into his crotch and moved it perfectly against his large length. “That’d be telling, and I’d like to have some secrets.”

He growled at you, then grabbed your chin with one hand, then turned your head to look at him. “Tch, you’re a shitty little brat, aren’t you? You’ve got a right mouth on you.”

You smirked at him. “Why don’t you shut me up then?”

“And give you all the power? Never.” He whispered right in your ear. “I’m supposed to dominate you just like in your dream and daydream, remember?”

You gulped. “Yes.”

He pulled away and grabbed his tea. “Tch, oi brat? This better not be shit.”

You grabbed your cup and turned to face him. “Oh, it’ll be the best fucking tea you’ve ever had.”

He leaned against the counter with his flowers on, then sipped the tea. His eyes widened, then he looked down into his cup. “Tch, damn it.”

“Told you.”

He looked up at you. “There some crazy shit in this?”

You shook your head. “Nope, I’m just that damn good at tea.”

He growled. “Wonder what else you’re good out.”

“Why don’t you find out?”

He moved closer to you, then stopped and clenched his jaw. “I shouldn’t, we shouldn’t. We said we shouldn’t.”

You sighed. “Yeah…but if I remember correctly, we didn’t end the night right.”

He frowned at you. “What do you mean?”

You put your tea down, then you took his away from him. “Well, unless I read things badly, I was pretty sure we were going to have are one and only kiss that night, but we were denied by some idiot in a costume.”

Levi wanted to kiss you, he really did and it’d driven him nuts for so long. “You’re right, but aren’t you worried once we do, that they’ll be no going back?”

You smirked in that cute way he liked. “Nah, because I think you should worry, because one kiss from me and you’ll be addicted and crazy for me.”

“You talk a lot of shit brat.”

You slid your hands up his chest as he wrapped an arm around you, another hand tangled in your hair. “Maybe, but don’t deny you aren’t just a little worried.”

He leaned closer. “I am, because your lips are poison to me, I know they’ll make me weak.”

You hummed. “So?”

“I want them.” He went to kiss you finally, but someone knocked at your door. “Tch, fucking damn it!”

You groaned, then pulled away and opened the door to see a delivery man. “Sign here miss.”

You signed. “There, now what?”

He handed you a massive bunch of flowers in a vase, then a card. “There you go, have a nice day.”

You kicked your door closed, then looked to Levi. “These from you?”

He shook his head and stole the card. “No.” He opened it and read your name. “I’m sorry for what happened the other night, I know you said it was fine, but I cannot stop thinking about your pained screams and blood. Please, forgive me for my actions and let me continue to be your hero.” He squeezed the card up in his fist. “Tch, fucking Gabriel. Yet again he stops me.”

You looked down at your flowers, then up at Levi. “Come with me to the roof.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“Trust me.” You walked ahead and went up the stairs, he shoved the door open for you. You smiled. “Thank you.”

“So, you going to tell me why we’re up here?”

You walked to a nice spot, then gave him the vase and flowers. “Do what you want to them, I don’t want them. I only want flowers from you.”

He looked down at them, then walked over to a wall and placed them down. He walked back over to you and pulled out his gun. He stood behind you, his chest pressed against your back, then held his gun out in front of you. “Take it.”

You took his big gun in your small hands. “Now what?”

Your hands were covered by his big long ones, they were so perfect and warm. “We’re going to shoot that vase together. View it as a gift from me to you.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Exciting!”

“Ready? Now just squeeze the trigger and don’t lock your elbows.” He watched you fire, then you let out an excited cry, then you gasped and moaned. You looked so deliciously good to Levi. “Good. Now more.”

You nibbled your lip and smiled. “Yes Levi.” You fired with Levi over and over and laughed as you did until there was nothing left of the vase.

He pulled the gun from your hands, then holstered it. “How did that feel?”

You ran your hands down your body and moaned, then you turned to Levi and had energy surge through you as you giggled. “That was fun, a lot of fun.”

“Good.”

“Is it always like that for you?”

He nodded. “Always, but there is something better.”

You tilted your head. “Oh? What’s that?”

He cupped your face, grabbed your hip and yanked you against him as he finally kissed you. You inhaled through your nose as you felt electricity surge through you, the sounds of sirens and distant screams and shouts faded away, it was just you and Levi now. You couldn’t get over how soft, plump and warm his lips were, it was almost hypnotic. Levi was in heaven too, your lips were better than anything he’d imagined, they were perfectly plump and soft and tasted sweet. He wanted more needed more. He was right about you you’d be his poison. He nipped your lip making you hum, then you opened your mouth and gasped for him. Levi slipped his tongue into your mouth, and moaned at how sweet you tasted. You felt your knees shake, you were become weak knees just a kiss alone and your heard was becoming cloudy. Levi’s tongue was doing wonders on you, it was insane and you could only imagine what it’d do to you in other places. You hummed and mewled at him, he tasted so nice, just like a refreshing tea. All the waiting was worth it, it was so damn worth it.

Levi pulled away, you both panted and gazed at each other. He hummed and tapped his forehead against yours. “I was right, poison.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

He cupped your face as his eyes searched yours. “I was right to be careful.”

You gripped his shirt. “Me too.”

“We should be careful, what we have is dangerous.”

You nodded. “We should.” You moved closer to Levi’s lips. “But we’ll worry about that after one last kiss.”

He growled at you. “Just one more.” You smiled, then kissed him again, but instead of like your first being sweet and loving, this one was more lustful and passionate. Hands gripped at bodies, panting between kisses, messy hair, moans escaped sinful lips. This pull you and Levi had was dangerous, so very dangerous but you two couldn’t help yourselves. Levi pulled from your lips and hummed. “No one else can have you like this, understand me?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

“You can’t kiss anyone like you did just with me.”

You smiled at him. “You claiming me?”

He turned your head to the side, then licked your neck a little, then nipped down and made a love bite. You gripped him tightly, then moaned as you felt nothing but pleasure at his bite. He pulled from your neck. “It’s too dangerous right now for me to have you, but I don’t want anyone else to touch you. I know it’s possessive of me, but I can’t help it.”

You pulled from him and stumbled back. “So, I’m not yours?”

He shook his head. “No, that’s too dangerous, no matter how much I want it.”

You hummed and ruffled your hair. “Then that means you don’t own me, so I can do whatever I want with whoever I want.”

He growled at you. “Brat?”

You smiled at him and bit your lip. “You can have me if you want, just say it.”

He clenched his jaw. “We can’t.”

You hummed, the walked over to the broken vase. You picked up a rose that was still okay, then you twirled it between your fingers. “Well then, you don’t own me.” You broke the stem, then put the rose behind your ear and looked over at Levi as the true side of you creeped that much closer to taking over. “Such a shame, because I am one of a kind and I am a great catch.” You walked to the door. “But as you said, then was our one and only kiss.”

Levi’s heart and mind were racing, he wanted to chase you down and take you so badly, but he also knew that he had to keep to his word and stay away. He lightly touched his lips and hummed, he could feel them tingling and the ghost sensation of your lips on his. He licked his lips and moaned, he just wanted you back, but he couldn’t have you. He remembered the large mark he left on your neck and felt a sense of pride, though you weren’t his, he sure made a mark to give you the feeling you were.


	4. Chapter 4

You sat in the meeting room with Jared talking away and leading the meeting, he handed it over to you and you gave your presentation about the new advertisement for the new range he was wanting to sell. You bowed as they clapped, then sighed. “In reality, it should be my team you should thanking, they did an amazing job putting this all together. If you have any notes, don’t be afraid to say them.”

Jared smiled. “That won’t be necessary, it’s perfect.”

You laughed. “Oh, I don’t know about that, but thank you.”

“Take a seat and we’ll continue the meeting.”

You bowed again, then sat down. One man leaned over and tapped his neck. “That a love bite or a bruise?”

You blushed and lightly touched it. “Love bite.”

He smirked. “Lucky man.”

You watched him lean back, then you thought of Levi. You ran your fingers over your lips and imagined his lips on yours, then his tongue in your mouth. You nibbled your lips as you remembered his hands dragging all over your body. You hadn’t seen him since the kiss, but you were sure as hell he’d been watching you. The thought of him was driving you nuts, you wanted him badly, so badly. Jared called your name making you look at him, you hummed and smiled. “What’s up?”

He chuckled and sat next to you. “The meeting is over.”

You looked around to see everyone was gone. “Oh, shit.”

He smiled. “You really had your head in the clouds. You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

He noticed the love bite on your neck. “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

You blushed and sighed. “No point me talking about him, we can’t be together. We kissed and he gave me a love bite, but that’s all that can happen between us.”

“You seem rather upset about it.”

You looked to Jared and smiled. “I am, because I’ve never liked anyone this much in my life.” You pulled a little face. “Buuut, I guess I have to move on.”

He shuffled closer to you. “Well…how about I take you out on a date?”

You frowned at him. “I thought we agreed to just hang out for lunch and what not?”

He sighed. “You’re right.” He cupped the side of your face, then pulled you closer and kissed you. He pulled away from you, then looked down. “I’m sorry I did that, it’s just…I really like you and I have for a long time now.”

You looked away and stood up. “I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same way.”

He followed you out of the meeting room. “I understand, but could we maybe try?”

You shook your head as you got into the lift. “No, I’m sorry.”

He cornered you in the lift making you drop your things. “Just one date, please?”

You stared at him and just couldn’t feel anything for him, but it would be nice to go out and possibly wind Levi up. You let out a long sigh. “Tea, we can go to a tea shop of coffee place or something now.”

He smiled. “Great.” He looked down and saw your things on the floor, then he picked them up. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, I have to put them in my office first before I go for that tea.”

“I’ll come with.”

You gave him a strained smile. “Sure.” You walked out the lift and through your office, your staff were staring at Jared, like they’ve never seen him before in person. You turned to Jared. “You should socialise with my staff while I finish up in my office.”

He stopped following you. “Sure.”

You smiled, then hurried into your office and put everything away, then you set an instant email just so people knew you were out of office for a bit. You stood up and flattened down your dress a little, then you grabbed your little jacket. You hurried out and smiled at Jared. “Let’s go for that tea then.”

Jared finished talking to your staff. “Sure.”

You waved to your team. “Bye guys, go home early okay?” They cheered making you laugh, then you walked into the lift and went down and out of the building. You looked over to see what you thought was Levi, you smiled a little, then walked with Jared. “So, it’s just a tea, remember.”

He nodded. “I know. For the company, right?”

You nodded. “Right.” You headed into the café, then you ordered a tea for yourself.

Jared held his hand up to you and ordered a coffee, then he paid. “It’s on me.”

You gave him a little smile. “Okay, thanks. I’ll go get a seat.” You sat down by the window, then sighed. You looked outside and hoped Levi would get made, then storm inside and claim you as his own, but it didn’t seem like it. So, you had to push him to do so. When Jared finally joined you, you’d laugh and joke with him as much as possible and hope maybe Levi would see that, or how you leaned forwards and bit your lip when you could. You looked at the time. “I should head home.”

“Really? But I thought we were having a nice time.”

You smiled. “It was great, but I’m tired and need dinner.” You stood up and came face to face with a guy. “What the?”

He pointed a gun at you. “Just keep quiet and come with me, I don’t want to hurt you.” He pulled you against him, then pointed his gun at Jared. “Stay there pretty boy.”

Jared clenched his jaw. “What do you want?”

“I’m going to take this pretty thing, then we’ll let you know what we want from you Mr Lane.” He dragged you away, then put you into the back of the van. He sat down next to you, then tied your wrists together in front of you. “Sorry, just protocol.”

You frowned. “Why are you being so nice?”

He smiled. “We tried to get help before, but no one will pay attention to us except the reaper and his gang.” You shivered at Levi’s street name. “We need money for our families, so Jared is our only bet, plus he never listened to our pleas.” He lifted up a bag. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, I prefer a bandage please, I don’t know where that’s been.”

You chuckled. “You got it.” He found a strip of fabric, then tied it around your eyes. “As soon as we get the money, we’ll let you go, we promise.”

You nodded. “That’s okay. You know, you guys are the nicest kidnappers ever.”

He laughed. “Thanks. Oh, umm, call me Hank.”

You nodded. “Yes Hank, and thank you again.”

“Pleasure.”

“I hope you get your money.”

“We hope so too. Hey, you should rest, it’s a long journey and all.”

You leaned back in your seat. “Alright.” You closed your eyes, then relaxed and fell asleep for a while.

You woke up and hummed, you looked around but you were still blindfolded. “Hello?”

You heard someone run closer. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “No problem.”

He pulled the blindfold off and looked like a young lad. “Hi, names Jake. There’s a few of us looking after you. I hope the restraints aren’t too tight?”

You looked down at the chair you were in. “No, they’re pretty good actually. Thank you.”

He smiled. “No problem, so can I get you anything to eat?”

You hummed. “I mean, sure.”

“You want burgers and fries?”

You gasped. “Oh yes please! With a chocolate shake.”

He smiled. “Nice choice, I’ll go get that. Don’t mind the other guys, okay?”

You nodded. “So, could you let me go? I won’t run, promise I want you guys to get your money, but you know…girls gotta pee some times.”

He blushed. “Oh! Yes, sure!” He undid the ropes. “There, I’ll be back okay and please don’t run.”

You smiled. “I won’t, now food.”

He nodded. “Food.”

You waved to him, then you walked around the old warehouse once he was gone. “This your base?”

The guard nodded. “Yeah, why?”

You wiped your finger over a surface. “It’s filthy, do you live here?”

“Practically.”

You stormed about. “Where’s your cleaning things?”

A guard ran to a door. “In here.”

You hummed as you looked at the new things, they were untouched. “Alright boys, if you’re keeping me captive here, then I need it to look nice. So, all of you gather around, we are cleaning this shit tip for your boss Hank.”

They all shouted. “Yes miss!”

You handed out the tools, then began doing a massive clean up of the place. You swept the floors first; the guys dusted all the corners. The floor was then mopped up until it shined. You all cleaned down every surface you could. You handed the window cleaning to the guys, then made them clean up. You went into the bathroom, then turned and walked out. “Fucking hell, that’s disgusting.” You pointed at two guys. “You and you, get in there and sort it out.”

“Yes miss!”

You gathered some cleaning things, then cleaned the kitchen they had. You then put on the kettle and made tea for everyone. “Tea and biscuits guys!”

They all ran over. “Thanks miss!”

You giggled as they drank and ate. “Alright, I’m going to inspect, if it’s good you lot can relax.” You walked around and inspected every inch of the place; it was perfectly clean. “It’s all good. Alright boys, have fun then.”

Hank walked in with Jake. Hank looked around. “The fuck? It’s spotless.”

You walked over. “Yes, I got the boys to clean up the place for you. By the way, that bathroom was like hell. What do you guys do in there?”

Jake smiled and handed you your food in a bag. “God knows, eat up miss.”

You hugged it and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. So, could I talk to you both?”

They nodded and walked over to a little sitting area with a table. You tucked into your food and Hank started the talk. “So, what’s wrong?”

You sipped your drink and gulped. “So, are you close to Levi at all?”

“Yes, why?”

You sighed. “Thank god.”

He frowned. “Why.”

You tapped your neck to show off your love bite, then you carried on eating. “Gave me this two days ago, he has a thing for me. So, be careful if he comes here, just let him know you haven’t hurt me and I can talk to him.”

Hank smiled. “Odd couple, but cute.”

You giggled. “We’re not together, but we have this pull. You get me?”

Jake nodded. “Pure love and passion, it’s nice.”

You hummed. “Yeah, but we’re not together.”

“Why not?”

You shrugged and stared at your drink. “It’s complicated.”

Hank sighed and shook his head. “It’s not, love never is. Whatever is holding you both back, it’s all small and minor compared to what you two share. Just let go and love each other, alright?”

You blushed and smiled. “Even if the hero of this city has a crush on me too? He claims to save me, but he doesn’t actually. I have scars to prove he’s hurt me in his attempts to save me.” You ate some fries. “No doubt if he comes here to save me, I’ll end up getting hurt and I’ll get mad and lose my mind…” You stared off into the distance. “Anyway! Just let me deal with Levi when he gets here, if he gets here. Thanks for the food Jake, it’s amazing.”

Jake smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Do you mind if I nap?”

Hank stood up. “You can take the sofa in my office.”

You smiled. “That looked really comfy.”

“This way.”

You walked with him, then lay on the sofa. “Thank you.”

“Sleep well.”

You closed your eyes and slept for a while, then you were woken up by someone shouting. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You slipped out the office, then wobbled on your feet to find out why there was shouting. “Hey! I was napping.” You heard someone say your name. You yawned, then looked over to see it was Levi. You groaned. “You’re too loud macho man. I’m going back to nap.”

Hank ran over to you. “I thought you said you’d talk to Levi.”

You stopped, turned then pointed at Levi. “No, down boy, sit, stay. Good boy. He’s seen that I’m okay, so he’ll calm down. I’m going back to nap, call me if you need me again.” You walked to the office, then lay back on the sofa. You closed your eyes, then groaned as the officed door opened and slammed shut. “Still in a mood?”

Levi stormed over. “You flirted with Jared at that café, then you run off with a bunch of low-level criminals?”

You opened your eyes and looked at him. “You look really hot when you’re angry.”

“Tch, oi brat!”

You sighed. “I went with them, they were really nice to me and they want money from big dick Jared, okay? Plus, these guys let me run free and they fed me.”

“So, all I need to do to get you to do as you’re told is feed you.”

You reached out and squeezed the air. “Gimmie food.”

He sighed, then grabbed a chair and sat next to you. “I don’t get you sometimes, and yet you drive me insane.”

You smiled at him. “Good, so do you like the place?”

He looked around. “Spotless, they must have worked on that.”

You shook your head. “I made them clean it and I cleaned it myself.”

Levi sat back and groaned. “Why is it you keep getting more appealing to me? Stop.”

You sat up and patted your hands on his thighs. “Cheer up cupcake.”

He looked up at you, then dove at you. You slipped out the way with a squeak, so he crawled over you and had you pinned to the sofa. “If I remember correctly, you said to your best friend Zack that you dreamed of something like this, right?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Well, acting it out would cheer me up.”

You gulped. “I’m yours.”

He ran his lips from your chest then up your neck slowly, he lightly kissed your neck, then he reached your earlobe. He nipped your ear making you gasp. “You’re mine and only mine.”

You turned your head to look him in the eyes. “Promise Levi?”

He captured your lips and hummed. “Promise.”

You smiled. “You claiming me finally?”

He kissed along your jawline. “I don’t care what you say about us not being together, we have to be, you can feel it in you, can’t you? Do you know how many nights I’ve laid awake thinking about you? The dreams I’ve had about you, or the daydreams when I’m supposed to be working.” He growled against your ear. “You drive me insane.”

You hummed and nipped your lip. “I don’t mean to.”

He looked down at you. “I know you don’t.”

“You still want me to say sorry, don’t you?”

“I’m supposed to be a fearful villain, not some weak love sick puppy.”

You lightly hit his chest a few times. “You should say sorry to me then! You know you do all those things to me, and today in my meeting all I could think about was you touching and kissing me that I didn’t even notice everyone leave!”

“Really?”

You blushed and turned your head away from Levi. “Really, I can’t function without you either. So, you need to say sorry right now, because I can’t do anything.”

He hummed, then pulled back from you and sat on the sofa. He stared at you for a bit, then pulled you against his chest and held you there. “Tch, sorry you silly brat.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m really sorry.”

You sighed, then sat up. “I’m sorry too, but you know we can’t be together.”

He stood up and growled, then kicked the chair flying. “Tch, fucking Gabriel!”

You watched him pace backwards and forwards. “Yep, couldn’t agree more.” You watched him go up to the wall ready to punch. “Don’t, unless you’re paying for new things here, don’t break anything.”

He grumbled under his breath, stormed over and plopped himself on the sofa. “Tch, stupid.”

You petted his head. “Good boy.”

“Touch me again like that and I bite you.”

You smirked. “Promises, promises Levi.”

He shivered at your words, then he glanced at you. “Just one more kiss, one more please.”

You played with his hair. “Then it’ll be one more the next time and the next.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Then give me one full day for you to be mine, just one day, not evening.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him, then you hummed just to tease him a little. “Okay, one full day I will be yours.”

“Promise?”

You nodded. “I promise.”

He hummed. “Seal it with a kiss.”

You laughed. “You just want to kiss me, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I also want you for a day.”

You pushed your hand through the hair on the side of his head, then you pulled him closer and kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and felt the same electricity in your body as you did the first time you kissed him. He pulled you onto his lap, your body heated up and you just wanted to do this for forever. You felt like you were floating, like nothing could stop the two of you when you were just indulging yourself in kissing him. You let out a little moaned as Levi squeezed your hip, you could feel him smirking at your moan. He squeezed you again, then ran his hand down your thigh and massaged. You turned on the sofa, then straddled him. This time Levi was the one to moan, not you. You moved your hips against his a little, your fingers played with his hair as he lightly squeezed your bum.

You kissed along his cheek, along his jaw line and to his neck as he gasped and moaned at you. You lightly licked his neck, then you bit down a little and sucked so you gave him a love bite. You pulled away, then smiled at your work and his messy hair. “Perfect, you’ve never looked better.”

He stared at you as you giggled. “You’ve messed my hair up, haven’t you?”

You nodded. “Yes, and given you a perfect love bite.” You ran your lips across his neck, then up to his earlobe and nibbled. “So, now you’re mine.” He growled at you, so you pulled away and dragged your hands through his hair and pulled his head back and looked down at him. “If any woman tries to take you from me…”

He hummed and licked his lips. “What would you do?”

You smiled and dragged your lips across his cheek. “I’d break her.”

“Good.”

You giggled and pulled away from him. “You should head off, if you don’t, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

He stood up and stalked closer to you, you stepped back and bumped into the desk. He leaned over you and hummed. “What if I don’t want you to stop?”

He slid his hands up your sides, you closed your eyes and sighed. “We shouldn’t, we said we wouldn’t.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, your lips close as you both panted and hummed. The tension and pull between each other was wild, strong and sensual. You two just had to be together, if you didn’t it wasn’t natural and sinful. Levi hummed and sighed. “Just a little longer.”

You put your fingers over his lips. “We can’t, we said we wouldn’t.”

He let out a sad sigh. “I know.” He held you making your eyes widen, because his hold on you was so caring and loving. You wrapped your arms around him, then you pressed your face against him and sighed, it felt just right being like this. He pulled away. “Number, give me your number and we’ll arrange that date day.”

You smiled and told him your number. “Call me.”

He nodded and gave you a little smile. “I will.” He kissed your forehead. “I should go, be good.”

You giggled. “Not possible, but I’ll try.”

He ruffled your hair. “Alright.”

You waved to him, then let out a long love filled sigh, he was just so perfect and wonderful. You spun around, then flopped on the sofa and thought about him. You just wanted to be with him, be around him and be with him none stop.

You laughed and joked with the guys, you play fought with one a little, then the guys laughed at the guy because you easily beat one of the guys. You taught them a few moves Zack had showed you, then you let them show you in return. You jogged away from the guys a bit; you were going to the office to check your phone to see if Levi had contacted you, but you felt something hot behind you increase. There was a massive bang, your hearing went and your body rag dolled forwards into broken glass and the concrete floor. You rolled for a bit, then blacked out.

You lifted yourself up as your ear rang. You lifted yourself up slightly, you felt no pain, your body was numb. You looked around and saw bodies on the floor, blood, body parts, fire and rumble. You stood up and stumbled a little. You saw Hank on the floor, then you ran over to him and checked his pulse, but he was dead. You looked around and saw Jake, you hurried over to him and saw he was clinging on. You grabbed his hand and held on. “Stay with me Jake.”

He gulped and shivered as he was pinned under rubble, he said your name. “I…” Blood gushed out of his mouth.

You gasped, then welled up. “No, no, no…shh, don’t speak, reserve your strength.” He squeezed your hand, then smiled at you. You felt your heart break when you watched the light in his eyes fade away. You let go of his hand, then stood up and looked around, there were no signs of life, you were the only survivor.

You heard someone shout your name, then Gabriel ran closer. “You’re okay! I’m glad I got to you.” You gritted your teeth, twisted and slammed your leg into his chest sending him flying back to the floor. You stared at him as he groaned and you began laughing. You staggered towards him and hummed a laugh; you were losing control of yourself. Gabriel staggered up to his feet. “What happened to you? Are you okay? Did they poison you?”

You grinned at him. “The only person who poisoned me, is you!” You flew at him and punched his gut, chest, neck, then face. You grabbed his wrist, yanked him closer and threw him over your shoulder and kicked him away. You laughed more, then skipped over to him and stood over him. “I should break your fucking hands and legs, but you’re lucky I’m still holding onto some of my good self.”

He coughed up blood. “Wh-what happened?”

“You blew me the fuck up, that’s what happened.” You pressed your foot against his chest making him groan in pain. “You killed all these people, some good people who were poor. Hank was a dedicated man to his kids. Jake was young and sweet who had a whole life ahead of him. Every man in here did nothing bad to me, I was their friend and you killed them all.” You pulled from him. “You’re no hero, especially not to me.” You grabbed your phone from the office, then walked away.

As soon as you walked out the building you were hounded by paparazzi. “Miss, miss! Tell us what happened! Tell us how Gabriel saved you!”

You stopped and turned to them and smiled. “You really want to know what happened in there?”

“Please.”

You hummed a laugh. “Gabriel didn’t save me and he wasn’t a hero either. What he did today was blow up a warehouse of good men in there, men who were poor, who had families and who didn’t know what else to do because this city failed them. He blew up that building and could have killed me. You’re all so desperate to cling to a hero, that you don’t even care the one you have is nothing like a hero. This city needs help, it’s sick and this man is not the answer. If you let Gabriel and the rich continue to run this city, more things like this will happen and more good and innocent people will die. Every time Gabriel has tried to save me, he’s ended up hurting me and yet when I was taken by so called villains, I was treated like one of them, with kindness. You call villains insane, yet the real insane people are those who believe that this city will get better through the rich, or through Gabriel. That’s what happened here. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going home to morn the loss of good men in that warehouse.”

You walked away as they shouted for more comments, but you needed to go home. You walked through the streets, then heard your phone ringing. You picked up and heard Levi shout your name. “I saw you on the news, I heard the explosion, are you okay?”

You sighed. “I’m okay, just hurt and filthy. I watched a good man die today because of Gabriel trying to be the hero. I’m losing it Levi, I really am. I beat him you know? Kicked his ass in there and left him on the floor coughing up blood and I laughed as I did, I fucking enjoyed it.”

“I’m coming to you, now.”

You stopped on the side of the road. “No, we shouldn’t.”

“No arguing, I’m collecting you and bringing you to my place to fix you up. Stay where you are, I’ll drive to the warehouse and see you. Tch, don’t move you brat, understand? Stay.”

You shivered at him tone. “Yes Levi.”

“Good, be there soon.”

You stared at your phone, then bit your lip and waited by the road. “That man has such a hold on me.”

A beautiful classic black car pulled up next to you, the door opened and Levi leaned over. “Get it brat, now.”

You sat in his car and closed the door. “Aren’t I too dirty?”

He glanced over at you. “Tch, filthy brat. Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up.”

You giggled as he sped off, he knew you liked going fast with the window down. You hummed and arched your back. “You better scrub me real good.”

He glanced over at you and growled. “Tch, stop being dirty minded.”

You laughed. “Sorry, I like having fun and messing with you, because you’re so cute.”

“You’re calling the nastiest villain in this city cute.”

You hummed a laugh and nibbled your lip. “I am.”

He drove down into a secure parking lot, then parked and looked at you. “Tch, you’ve got some guts brat.”

You smirked. “What you going to do about it?”

He leaned over to you making you hold your breath. “Maybe I’ll make you a blushing blubbering mess?”

You gulped. “Mean.” You slipped out the car and stretched, then you looked down. “I liked this dress and now it’s ruined.”

Levi walked ahead, so you followed. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

You hummed “But you didn’t ruin this, so it’s not your place to replace it.”

He held the lift open and stared at you as you got in. “So, you going to ask your boyfriend Gabriel to buy you one?”

You leaned against the lift. “Someone’s in a mood.”

He clenched his jaw and let out a long sigh. “Of course, some asshole tried to blow up something I want and need as mine. I’m fucking livid.” He looked over to you. “This way.”

You smiled and followed him. “I understand your anger, I was just as angry. Oh, I need to call Zack at some point, just to let him know I’m okay and alive.”

He nodded and opened his door to his penthouse. It was massive, he had glass stairs up on the left to his room. His whole room was glass walls, he had a balcony with a pool. The living area was down two steps and looked really cosy with a nice tv. His kitchen was a modern dream place and his dinning are was just as classy and clean. You adored his place so much. “Tch, sure but make it quick.”

You hummed a laugh. “Possessive, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

You dialled for Zack, then waited. “Oh, hey hun.”

Zack sighed. “Fucking hell woman, you got blown up and all you say is oh hey hun, you insane?”

You laughed. “A little.”

“How you holding up?”

You shrugged. “Okay, I’m somewhere safe with someone and they’re helping me clean up and tend to wounds.”

“Ooooh…Levi huh?”

You rolled your eyes at his tone. “Yes, Levi.”

“Sexy.” He gasped. “I saw you on the news, great fucking speech, power to us all!”

You laughed. “I’m not some rebel army leader, I was just pissed at Gabriel for killing those nice good family men.” You sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. “It was brutal Zack, it really was. I made him bleed you know? He coughed up blood and everything after I hurt Gabriel, I was so angry and laughing too.”

“Don’t blame you, I want to skin him.”

You hummed a laugh. “Get in line.”

He gasped. “Ah, yes, Levi.”

You giggled and looked over to Levi getting some clothes out for you. “Anyway, I should go, I have to clean up and what not. I just wanted to call to tell you I’m alive.”

“Thanks little one, I’ll see you soon and remember, use protection!”

“Asshole!” You ended the call and looked up at Levi. “Sorry about that, right, so shower time.”

Levi walker with you up his stairs to his private bathroom, then he turned on the shower. “Take your time, don’t make too much mess and here are some clothes for you.”

You took them and smiled. “Thanks.” You closed the door, then looked in the mirror to see you were covered in dirt, blood and soot. “Wow.” You sighed, then hopped into the shower and cleaned up. You pulled on the clothes Levi gave you after, it was his jogging bottoms and a shirt. You lifted the shirt up and inhaled, it smelt so good. You smiled, then walked out with your dirty clothes and stared at his nice big bed, you just wanted to wrap up in it with him. You hurried downstairs as Levi sat on the sofa, cup of tea ready for you and a med kit. “Where do I put my clothes?”

He looked over at you and blushed, you just looked too adorable for words in his clothes. He stood up, then took the clothes from you. “I’ll take care of them, you go sit and have tea.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks and I made sure I didn’t make a mess in there.”

“Appreciate it brat.”

You wandered over to the sofa, then plopped yourself down and sighed. You grabbed your tea, then sipped and felt your whole body relax. “Perfect.”

Levi sat down and began opening the first aid kit. “Glad my tea is good, now let’s fix you up.” He cleaned your wounds, put cream on some places and made sure he put on bruising cream too. “You got lucky you know?”

You smiled. “I know.”

“You could have lost a limb, or your life.”

“I know.”

He sighed and packed everything up. “You got anything else to say other than I know?”

You smiled. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

He blushed. “I’m not supposed to be cute.”

You shrugged. “Well I think you are.”

He stared at you for a while, then sighed. He reached over and played with your hair. “How are you feeling?”

You smiled. “I’m okay, how are you?”

He cupped your cheek. “Tch, pissed beyond belief.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m okay though.”

He slip a little closer to you. “Don’t care, Gabriel hurt you yet again.”

You smiled. “Made him bleed though.”

He leaned closer. “Yes you did, you wonderful woman.”

You gasped as his hand slid up your thigh. “Levi, we already had our last kiss.”

“Just one more.” His lips were close to yours, your body began to tingle and you found yourself leaning closer to him. “It’ll be the last one, I swear.”

You smiled. “You and I both know that’s a lie.”

He dragged his lips across your neck to your ear, then moved his body and slowly lay you down. “Just for tonight, let us give in. I can’t survive on what we’ve had.” He slid his hand up and under your shirt, his warm rough hands touching your soft skin sent shivers through you, it was addictive like a drug. You lay there wanting him to touch you all over, but you knew you couldn’t. He pressed his crotch against yours making you mewl. “Just one more kiss.”

You hummed and licked your lips. “We shouldn’t.”

Levi stopped. “If you want me to stop, I will.”

You gulped and locked eyes with him. “That’s the problem Levi, I don’t want you to stop.” You tangled your fingers in his hair, then you gave in to temptation and kissed him with all the fire and passion you had for him. You pulled from his lips and panted as he rocked against your body and kissed your neck. You gulped and hummed. “Why is something so dangerous feel so good.”

Levi nipped your neck. “Because you’re mine.” He pulled back and took his shirt off allowing you to see all his muscle. “All mine.”

You ran your hands up his body, the muscle and scars felt like heaven to touch. “Fuck.”

He played with your hair. “Say it brat.”

You smiled and kissed his chest where is heart was. “Mine.”

He pushed his hands up and pulled your shirt over your head. He stared down at you as you lay back, your legs either side of his waist, your chest was pushed out in your nice bra. You looked so good to him, he just wanted to eat you up. He saw some marks on your skin, some from past wounds from Gabriel and others from today. He leaned down, then ran his hands up your body and kissed you. “Mine, all mine.” He nipped and licked your jawline, then nipped your neck more. He enjoyed your gasps and moans as his hands moved lower, and lower. You whimpered as his hand found your chest, he growled when he touched one breast, then he began massaging so you were putty in his hands.

He kissed down your body making you shiver; you were so excited and desperate for him to ravage you. He glanced up at you, then kissed down to the band of your underwear and jogging bottoms. He saw bite your lip, then wiggle so he could slip them off. He gripped them, then dragged them. Suddenly you felt pain, a sharp pain in your thigh. “Ow!”

Levi grabbed your waist. “Sorry.”

“Ow!” You winced as your side hurt as well. “Ow, ow, ow.”

He pulled away. “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head and smiled. “I’m okay, it’s okay.”

He rolled you onto your side and saw the bad bruise there from the blast. “He frowned. “Do you mind me taking your jogging bottoms off?”

You hummed and smiled. “Please do.”

He looked down at you and blushed. “Not for that.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

He smiled at you a little, then pulled your jogging bottoms down a bit. He held his breath and gulped as he stared at your sexy underwear. He heard you clear your throat making him blush. He checked your thigh and bum out to see that there was a large bruise there too. He growled, then got off the sofa and paced, he wanted to break something, punch something or anything. “Tch. Fucking Gabriel!”

You got up and hugged Levi from behind. “Calm down, okay? I’m here, it’s okay.”

“He hurt you, badly.”

You placed your hands on his pecs. “I know, but I’m alive and that’s all that matters, right?”

He clenched his jaw. “But what about next time? He gets worse and worse.”

You kissed his bare back. “I know Levi, I know. I’m here, I’m right here.”

He placed his hand on yours. “You are.” He let go and pulled away from you, then he picked up the shirt you’d warn of his. “You should head to bed. You can have my bed and I’ll stick to the sofa.”

“No.”

He frowned. “No?”

You pressed yourself against his chest and began to sway with him. “I want you in bed with me.”

“But we can’t…”

You put your fingers on his lips and smiled. “I want to spoil you, so, just hold me, please.”

He kissed your fingers, smiled and pulled you close. “I’d love nothing more.” He scooped you up making you squeak, then giggled. He walked up the steps as he looked down at you, he hummed. “You make the most perfect noises and faces.”

You smiled. “All for you.”

He growled, then shook his head. “Don’t, no messing around, not yet.” He lay you down on his bed, then looked down at you under the glowing lights of the night life outside, his heart hammered in his chest as you looked like an angel. He leaned down and kissed you, you couldn’t help but tangle your fingers in his hair and pulled him against you. He hummed and moaned at you, his hand pushed down your body to the jogging bottoms, then he stopped himself. “No.” He gave you the shirt you wore. “Put this back on, please.”

You slipped the shirt on, then pulled your bra off from underneath. “Thanks.” You slipped the joggers off and threw them. “Comfy.”

Levi flopped back and sighed, then covered his face with his hands. “You drive me insane.”

You rolled over and lay partly on his chest. “You drive me insane too. Sleep.”

He sighed and held you. “Yeah, sleep.”

“Then tomorrow we can check my bruises out, which means you checking every inch of my body.”

Levi growled at you. “Stop it.”

You closed your eyes and hummed a laugh. “Stopping, until tomorrow then.”

He smiled. “Tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

You lay in Levi’s bed just gazing at him as he slept, you couldn’t help but smile because he was so handsome. You wiggled a little closer to him, then lightly and carefully moved his hair from his face. You squealed and Levi yanked you against his chest, then hummed in happiness. You didn’t think he was awake, but he had been for about an hour. As soon as Levi woke up, he saw how adorable you were and just had to keep sleeping next to you. Now he knew you were awake, he just had to squeeze you tightly and not let you go. You blushed at being pressed against his bear chest, at how warm he was and how good he smelt. You blushed even more as his hands roamed on your body, he was so delicate and gentle with his touch.

He leaned down, then lifted your head up a little and kissed you. He hummed and sighed, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He smiled as you moaned as little, then you gripped at his chest. He kissed along your jawline and moaned. “You’re so fucking beautiful and cute.”

You whimpered and mewled as he rolled over onto you, his hand pushed up your thigh and went under your shirt towards your chest. You gasped, then well up. “Ow.”

He pulled away quickly and wiped your tears away. “I’m sorry.”

You sniffed and shook your head. “I’m okay, just stupid bruises being a cockblock.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Today is our day of me having you all to myself.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love that.”

He slipped out of bed. “I have got to spoil you, so breakfast in bed first.”

You sat up and smiled. “I’ll make it.”

He pointed at you. “Stay, I mean it.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

“Lie down.”

You pouted. “No.”

He walked closer and leaned over you. “Lie. Down.”

“I can’t.”

He growled at you. “Tch, why not?”

You smiled and cupped his face. “Because I don’t have my big bad cuddly body pillow villain.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Great answer.” He pulled away. “I will be back with food.” He threw you a remote. “Watch whatever you want.”

You giggled. “Sure.” You sighed and put the tv on, but you couldn’t find anything fun, so you went into Levi’s wardrobe and began trying on different shirts of his with blazers. You put on a nice crisp smart shirt of his, then a green blazer with green lapels. You twirled in the mirror and admired how you looked. You wandered around in it, then put on a cravat. You pulled a draw open and gasped at the guns inside and knives.

Levi walked in and caught you in his wardrobe holding one of his guns, your thighs out on show. He leaned in the doorway and hummed. “How can someone look so good with a deadly weapon?”

You smiled at him and giggled. “Thanks.”

He admired you in his shirt and blazer. “Tch, you’ll get it dirty, but it looks good on you.”

You winked at him. “I know.” You picked up a knife. “So, wanna see something even better?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You took his blazer off and put it back so you were in his shirt, you buttoned it down a bit and adjusted his cravat on you and ruffled your hair. You turned around to him, then licked up the knife and moaned. You saw Levi’s widened, his heart raced and his arousal increased. You dragged the knife carefully down your body, then walked closer. “I know how to use this knife.”

He grabbed your hand making you gasp, then he took the knife out. “So do I, you should see my work.”

You smirked. “I’d love to.”

He put the knife on the side, then grabbed your cravat and yanked you close making you moan. He tilted his head and hummed. “Tch, should tie you up with this you little brat.”

“Please do.”

He blushed a little at you. “Don’t get that image in my head, or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

You giggled. “Sorry. Maybe when I’m better.”

He hummed in thought. “Maybe I should just eat you…tch, no, not a good idea because I won’t be able to stop, you’re too tempting.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then jumped. He grabbed your legs and smiled as you kissed his face all over. “So are you. So, today are we pretending we’re a couple?”

He nodded and carried your out, then placed you in bed. “We are yes, because I have a feeling Gabriel is going to get worse if we keep being like this. So, for one day we are a couple.”

You smiled. “I’ll remember this day for the rest of my life as the best day ever.”

He put a tray on your lap with your food on, then he sat with you and shared your breakfast with you. “So will I.” Levi looked to you as you stared at him. “What?”

You smiled and blushed. “Nothing, it’s just…” You sighed. “I’m just happy and sad all in one. I’m happy we’re going this and I get breakfast in bed, we cuddled each other, kissed and I get to sit here and look at your handsome face without having to worry. However, I’m sad because this is it, this won’t be able to happen again, right?” You welled up and rubbed your tears away. “Sorry.”

He moved the tray from your lap, cupped your face and kissed you. “Don’t be sorry.” He kissed you more. “I feel the same way.” He sighed. “Tch, I really want you so badly, it’s like this burning need to make you feel good, to see stars and moan my name.” He pulled away. “But I also want to take care of you, make sure you’re happy and okay. I want to feed you, dress you up, dance with you, hold you and treat you like the Queen you are.” He leaned close and kissed you. “My Queen.”

You smiled. “My King.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m no King, I’m more of your knight.”

You giggled. “I can’t be higher than you.”

“You are brat.” He got up, then grabbed the tray. “I have some clothes coming over for you, so just go for a shower if you want, I have a spare toothbrush too and you can use my hair brush.”

You smiled. “You’re amazing.”

“Off you go.”

You got up, got cleaned and then walked around in just a towel. “Levi?” You walked to the balcony. “Levi?”

He looked up at you and said your name, then blushed as he fought his feelings, then he growled. “Mine.” He ran upstairs after you, but you squealed and ran into the bedroom laughing. He grabbed you, then attacked your neck with kisses. “All mine.””

You wiggled in his arms. “Levi, as much as I love this I need to change.”

He sighed and handed you a bag. “Clothes for today are in here.”

You took the bag and kissed him. “Thank you!” You ran into the bathroom, then changed into a nice outfit. You were in a cute top, sweet puffy skirt with tights and boots. You giggled and bounced on the spot, you just looked so good and sweet. You walked out and smiled at Levi. “I look adorable.”

He walked over and hugged you tightly. “You look perfect.”

You looked up at him and hummed. “Would love to know how you know my bra size though.”

“Shh, we’re going out.”

You giggled as he got changed, then came back out and pulled you along. You went in the lift to the garage, then you hummed. “Where we going?”

“Out.”

“But where?”

“Shopping.”

You walked with him to an open top two-seater sports car. “Why?”

He opened the car door for you, slammed the door, then he leaned down and kissed your cheek. “Because, the most amazing woman in my life is mine for a day, so I’m going to spoil her.” He walked to the driver’s seat, then started up the car and saw you shiver in delight, there was just something about being in a dangerous car with a dangerous man that drove you nuts with desire. Levi glanced over at you and saw you rub your legs together, he smiled to himself and drove off. “How about a drive first? I know a spot where I can go fast.”

You gasped and bit your lip. “Please.”

He drove through the city, he weaved in and out of traffic then got to a quiet part that no one really live in. He parked up, then glanced over at you. “You ready?”

You gripped the door and smiled. “Fuck yes.”

He revved the engine, then floored it and enjoyed your squeals of delight. He skidded around corners throwing you about in the car. He loved going fast, he loved thrilling things and reminding himself he was alive. He was worried that someone like you, even though you’re tough, would hate this. However, you were arching your back laughing and moaning like this was the greatest thing. Levi looked over at you, he felt more hunger for you again, it was at dangerous levels. He got even worse when you glanced over at him, you had a hunger in your eyes too for Levi. The tension between the two of you started to rise again. Levi could read your mind easily, so he pulled over to a quiet spot. The two of you looked at each other, you panted and hummed.

Levi said your name. “Are you okay? It wasn’t too fast or reckless, was it?” You undid your belt, then moved over and straddled Levi. Levi said a brow. “I’ll take that as a no then.”

You squeezed him with your thighs, then tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him roughly. Levi growled and grabbed your bum tightly making you rock against him. You pulled from his lips and hummed. “I don’t want you to think I like you just because you’re bad and dangerous, okay? I like you because you’re you.” You leaned closer and kissed his ear. “I love everything you are.” You froze and blushed hard.

Levi’s eyes widened. “Did you just?”

You pulled away, then covered your mouth. “Shit.” You grabbed Levi’s car door, then climbed over it and walked away from the car. “Ooooh, no, no, no.”

Levi got out the car and ran after you and called your name. “Stop walking.”

You shook your head. “Noooo, no, no, no, no.”

He sprinted after you, then grabbed you arm and yanked you close. “Stop.” He gasped as he saw how hard you were blushing, you just looked so adorable. “Say it again.”

You shook your head and looked away. “N-no.”

He cupped your face and made you look at him. “Look at me and tell me again.”

You gulped hard and nibbled your lip. “I umm…I love everything you are, that’s what I said.”

His lips crashed into yours, then he pushed you towards the wall in an alley. He lifted your thighs up and made you wrap your legs around him. He pressed you against the wall, then his length against your heat. You moaned and whimpered as he grinded against you. He kissed the corner of your mouth and got a little rougher. He growled at you and nipped your neck. “Love you, I love you, I really love you.” He bit your neck hard making you gasp and cry out. “Mine, all mine.”

You squeezed your toes in your shoes, he was doing too many things to you mentally and physically. You gripped at his back as your body shivered in delight. You panted against Levi’s ear, it only drove him more wild to keep moving against your body. You closed your eyes tightly and tired to prevent you and Levi weren’t chasing your desires in an alley, but somewhere much nicer. You gripped his shoulders tightly; you were losing control and your grip and knew you were going to become louder. “L-Levi.” You covered your mouth with your hand. “Mmm.”

He looked at you. “Don’t hold back, let me hear that sweet voice.”

You gulped and moved your hand. “Wh-what if someone hears?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Let them, I want them all to know you’re mine, my Queen who I worship and love.” He kissed you making you hum. “I love you.” He moved as fast as he could and couldn’t help but smile a little at your pants and moans, he couldn’t wait to actually be intimate with you in bed, to really ravage your body and worship every inch of you. He pulled his head away from you, then watched your face as you felt the snap in your body, then a rush of pure euphoria. You moaned as you felt nothing but pleasure, your heart beat in your ear, your body tingled and you saw spots in the corner of your eyes. “Perfect, so perfect and beautiful.”

You panted and hummed. “What…what about you?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Tonight. I know you’re bruised, but tonight I will be so delicate and loving to your perfect body.”

You smiled at him and dug your fingers into his hair. “I can’t wait for that, because I know that it’ll be even more amazing.”

He put you on your feet and hummed. “How do you know that?”

You shrugged. “Because you managed to make me feel good by grinding against me, well, really good. Amazing actually.” You smiled at him and bit your lip. “Then there’s the matter of…” You slipped your hand down into his underwear, then ran your hand up and down his hardened long thick length. “This perfect thing.”

Levi sucked air in through his teeth, then leaned into your touch. “I’m also talented with my tongue.”

You giggled. “I’ve notice, your kisses always render me speechless.”

He pulled your hand from him. “Shopping, we need to go. I have to spoil you.”

You grabbed his shirt and kissed him. “You can do that by taking me home.”

He growled at you. “Later, first I have to buy you some nice things.”

You pouted. “Fine, but I want it to be know I wanted to go home and ravage you.”

He sighed and pulled you along. “I know, I really want to go home too.” He kissed the top of your head. “I meant it by the way, I meant it when I said I love you.” He stopped by his car. “I’ve loved you for a while now, I really have but, I’ve been scared to tell you because we shouldn’t be like this together, it’s too dangerous, but I really wanted to tell you how I feel. I’m glad you let it slip.”

You pouted more and blushed, then you looked away. “I meant it too…that I love you. I hate that Gabriel makes things so…” You groaned. “I just want you to be mine, I want this.” You referred to you and Levi. “I want us to be a permanent thing, but it kills me that we can’t because.”

He wrapped you up in his arms. “I know, I feel the same, well mines more rage and murder filled.”

You giggled. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less from the king villain of this city.”

You checked yourself out in the mirror in a nice outfit, then you twirled around and giggled. “I look amazing.”

Levi sighed. “You going to show me?”

You walked out, then posed for him in the crop top and baggy trousers with cute hair and boots. “See! I looked well cute.”

He blushed hard, then looked around. “Baggy jumper and trousers, now.”

You walked over. “Why?”

“You look too good.”

You sat on his lap, then swung your legs around and kissed his cheek. “I feel fantastic, besides on with you, so ignore everyone else.”

He sighed. “I don’t know.”

You leaned close and kissed his ear and spoke quietly. “Are you forgetting what we did in the alley? I’ve only ever done something that passionate and risky with you. I wear your mark with proud. So?”

He looked up at you, then cupped your face and kissed you. “You are mine for just this one day.”

You kissed the tip of his nose. “Right. So, I like this outfit. You know, it’s taking a lot of courage and confidence for me to wear this.”

He frowned. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“You look stunning, you really do.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “Th-thank you.”

“I’ll buy it for you, along with the other things. In fact, wear this out of here.”

You gasped, then clapped your hands. “Thank you!”

“You buy a nice dress for tonight?”

You nodded. “I have.”

“Good, can I see?”

You kissed his cheek. “Nope, it’s a surprise.”

“Mean.” You tilted his head back and stared down at him, then you smiled at him and felt your heart flutter. His eyes scanned yours. “What?”

You blushed. “Nothing, you’re just really handsome and I can’t stop loving you.”

“Kiss.”

You giggled and kissed him. “Loads of kisses.”

He lifted you up, then put you on your feet. “Stay here, and I’ll be right back.”

You twirled around, then admired yourself in your outfit and really though you looked nice. You looked back up to Levi as he came over. “So?”

He kissed your forehead. “All paid for and clothes are going to my apartment.”

Your eyes widened. “But, don’t we have to take them home?”

He shook his head. “All taken care of, so I can spend more time with you.” He held your hand. “Come on, we’re going to get some lunch. You need feeding.”

You nibbled your lip and smiled. “There’s only one thing I want to eat.”

He looked down at you as you walked together, people were eyeing you both up and avoiding you. “What’s that?”

“You.”

He blushed, then cleaned his throat. “Stop it. Save it for tonight.”

You sighed. “But.”

“No.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

He put his arm around you, then pulled you against him as he walked. “I am. I’m the worst.” He moved you and held your hips from behind and pushed you into a nice top end bar. “Eat and drink whatever you want, okay?”

You nodded and wandered around. “Wooow, so nice.”

He pulled you away from a man walking closer to you who was clearly interested in you. “Focus.”

You looked up at him. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Food.” He sat you down, then sat near you as you looked at the menu. “Anything you want, remember.”

You ordered, then stared at Levi. “So umm…tell me about your exes.”

Levi frowned. “What exes?”

You sat up. “You don’t have any exes?”

He shrugged. “Never loved anyone before.”

You pressed your lips together, frowned. “Wait, so does that mean you’re a virgin?”

He shook his head. “No. I’ve been rather popular with the ladies in the past, even now.” He leaned on the table. “But I’ve only ever loved one person and want to be with one person for forever, that’s you.” He held your hands. “I’ve been with women, so I am experienced and I want to do everything I learned to make you feel heaven.”

You bit your lip and leaned closer to him. “Can we go home?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Not yet.” He dragged you onto your lap making you giggle. “So, what about your exes?”

You smiled. “I have some, yeah.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “You sleep with them?”

You nodded. “Of course I did with some.”

He bit your neck making you squeak, then he sucked your neck. “Mine.”

You giggled. “Levi, they’re exes okay?”

“They still touched you.”

You patted his cheeks. “They did, but they don’t anymore. Besides, we’re only together for a day.” Levi moved you back to your seat, then got up and walked out the bar. You stared at where he’d been, then you felt your heart sink. “I fucked up.” You sipped your drink, then started eating.

Levi walked back in and stared at you. “Why you crying?”

You wiped your tears. “I thought you’d ran out on me and didn’t want me anymore.”

He shook his head, then sat down. “No that’s not true, I always want you no matter what.”

You sighed. “Really?”

He nodded, then handed you a gift bag. “A little something for you, because you said for one day we’re together.” He sighed. “I got a little sad, so I thought I’d get you something to remind you that you will always be mine.”

You picked the box out the bag, opened it and smiled. He’d bought you a necklace with a heart on, one side had his name and the other yours. You put on the necklace as saw the heart rested just above your boobs. “It’s perfect, thank you. I’m sorry I thought you ran.”

He pulled you onto his lap again, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss taking your breath away. “It’s okay, I did just run out of here, sorry. So, I guess you getting upset means you really love me, right?”

You looked at him, a sparkle in his eyes and hope as well. “Yes.”

He growled and kissed your as passionately as possible. “Good.”

You grabbed his hands as they ventured on your body. “Hey, hey, hey, watched those hands Mr. You said tonight, remember?”

He nipped at your neck and chest. “I know, but you are so cute and tempting. I just want to eat you.”

You stopped his hand from sliding up the inside of your leg. “Levi, you’re being so naughty.”

“I can’t help it, I’m a villain, remember?”

You hugged him, then nuzzled against the crook of his neck and hummed. “You are, the best one too.”

He played with your hair. “Aren’t you going to eat more?”

You shook your head. “No.” You inhaled his scent, then smiled and closed your eyes. “I’m happy here like this.”

“I’m happy too.” He slipped his hand up and under your crop top to your chest. He ran his fingers along the band of your bra, then kissed your neck loads and earlobe. “Very happy.”

You smiled. “Thought you said tonight for that sort of thing.”

He sighed. “I know, but you’re just so…”

You jumped off his lap and giggled. “Thank you, now come on let’s go have some fun somewhere.” You heard someone say your name, you turned to see an ex of yours. Your eyes widened, then you smiled “Jack, hey.”

He smirked at you. “I thought it was you kitten, how you been?” He opened his arms. “Come give us a hug.”

You giggled and hugged him tightly. “I’m great! Got a fantastic job too.”

“Good, good.”

You stepped back and looked up at him, he was still as handsome as you remembered him. He had that perfectly tussled brown hair, that cheeky smile, the muscles and the tattoos under those perfectly pressed suits. You smiled at him. “You look great.”

He pulled at his blazer. “Thank you, I really got my shit together.”

“Looks like you did, proud of you.”

He ruffled his hair. “Thanks, and you look…” He laughed. “Shit kitten, you look fucking amazing as always. Just want to pick you up and squeeze you.”

Levi wrapped his arm around your shoulders, then pulled you back and squeezed you. “You ready to go?” He glared at Jack making the man shiver in fear. “I want to play.” He wrapped his other arm around you. “Who’s this?”

You hummed a laugh. “Sorry. Levi this is my ex Jack and Jack, this is Levi.”

Levi let you go, then stood slightly in front of you and offered his hand. “You’re her ex huh?”

Jack gulped and shook Levi’s hand. “I am, yes sir. I’m guessing you’re her current boyfriend.” He smirked at you. “You always had a thing for bad boys, didn’t you?”

You blushed. “Shut up loser.”

He grinned and ruffled your hair. “Aww kitten getting all angry? You gonna scratch me? So cute.”

You playfully hit his gut. “Such an asshole.”

“If I wasn’t, you’d be disappointed, right?”

You smiled. “That’s right.”

He reached over and took your necklace between his fingers. “What’s this?”

“A gift.”

“Oh?”

You nodded and hugged Levi’s arm. “From this handsome man to tell me how much he loves me.” You gazed up at Levi and both Levi and Jack saw a sparkle in your eyes, it was true love. “And I love him.”

Jack smiled and looked sad, something Levi noticed. “I’m happy for you, I really am.” He searched his pockets, then handed you a card. “Give me a call some time, okay? I’d love to catch up with you, maybe over a cup of tea?”

You took his card and smiled. “Sure, that’d be great. I’ll see you around.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Enjoy the rest of your date.”

You waved to him. “I will.” You walked out the bar with Levi, then sighed. “It was nice seeing Jack, he’s really grown up and done well.”

Levi put his hands in his pockets. “Tch, you want him back?”

You frowned at him. “No.”

“He was eyeing you up you know? Tch, disgusting piece of shit eyeing my girl up in front of me, I should break his fucking face in.”

You stopped in front of Levi. “Hey, what’s going on?”

He clenched his jaw. “Sorry, I can be as frustrating as not being able to shit for months, I know.” He sighed and groaned. “Tch, it’s just…I’ve lost so much in my life, I used to take a back seat and hide my emotions. However, I really don’t want to lose you or have you taken from me.” He grabbed your waist meaning he had skin on skin contact with you. “I just love you a lot, it’s dangerous love, really dangerous love. I know I want you, need you in my life and I don’t want to let go of you, ever.” He lowered his head. “I’m so ashamed of myself, because I shouldn’t be this possessive of someone who cannot be mine for good.”

You grabbed his hand, then pulled him down an alley into the dark, then you pressed him against the wall making him grunt, then moan. “Levi, even though we said this day will only be once, I can’t do that.”

He looked up at you hurt. “What do you mean? What are you saying?”

“What I mean is, I can’t do this once. I need you as much as you need me.” You walked closer to him and placed your hands on his chest and felt his heart hammer. “I love you, there’s no denying it. I can’t fight how I feel about you for the rest of my life, I just can’t.”

“So, it’s over?”

You shook your head and looked up at him. “No, the opposite.” You kissed him and hummed. “Even if we have to sneak around to hide from Gabriel, I can’t stop being with you, I really can’t. You and me can’t stop being together. We have this pull, I know you can feel it just as strong as I can.”

He nodded. “I can do that, I can do all of that.” He cupped your face and pulled you close and kissed you. “I’ll be your dark knight and you’ll be my Queen. I’ll worship you, love you, care for you and protect you.” He pulled you against him and kissed you, then turned you around and pressed you against the wall making you gasp and moan. He slipped his hand under your shirt, then massaged your breast making you mewl at him. “Anything you need or want, I’ll be right there at your side to give it to you. Promise.”

You panted and sighed. “Levi, we’ve really got to stop doing things in alley ways.”

He growled against your ear. “I can’t help it, I just want you always, and they’re safe.” He looked around. “Tch, but disgusting. I can’t believe I did what I did with you in the other one, but I just couldn’t stop myself. You’re addictive and your lips are just poison, I’m infected with you. I’m always thinking of you.”

You smiled at bit and nibbled your lip. “So am I, you’re so…hypnotic.”

He kissed you roughly, both of you gripped and squeezed each other. Hearts hammered in chests. Minds turned to dirty thoughts as you both thought about what you wanted to do to each other. Hair became messing from fingers tangling in them. Clothes became messy from bodies being pressed together. Levi pulled away from your lips finally, the two of you gazed at each other and panted. Levi licked his lips and hummed. “Home, we have a party to go to and I want to show you off.”

Levi stepped out his car to flashing lights from cameras, even though he was the villain of the city, he was a powerful man and his gang was too. He had fans, a lot of fans much to Gabriel’s dislike. He turned to the car, then offered his hand. The crowd gasped as you stepped out in a short low-cut dress. You had legs for days, an ample chest, perfect dark makeup on and styled hair with the necklace stand pride of place just above your chest, Levi’s name on show. You took his arm, smiled at him and felt like this is where you belonged.

Levi felt like he was unstoppable, he now had the woman of his dreams holding his arm and walking up the steps to a party with some rather well-known villains in and rich men. He glanced over at you, he just thought you looked stunning, but he couldn’t help but miss the girl who woke up next to him with no makeup, messing hair and in his shirt. No matter how you looked or what you did, you always looked stunning beyond belief. He felt pride in him, proud that you were his and the city would see that.

He stopped in the lift and rode it up with you, then he stepped out to loud music, champagne glasses and people showing off. He led you into the room, grabbed two glasses and handed you one. “Drink up.”

You smiled and sipped the champagne. “Mmm, so good.” You looked to Levi and noticed he was gazing down at you, so you gazed back up at him and smiled more. “I hope you’re planning something naughty.”

“Aren’t you normally supposed to say I hope you’re not planning something naughty?”

You downed your drink, then handed it to a waiter. “Yes, but I told you I’m not like others, I’m not normal.” You stepped closer to him, your hands ran up his chest as you leaned closer, your lips close to his. “I want you to cause trouble.”

He slipped his hand inside his blazer and touched his gun, then he stopped himself. “Not tonight, but maybe at another party. We’ll rob it together with my gang, how does that sound?”

You gasped and felt a rush. “Yes.” You giggled and bounced, then you kissed him. “But tonight, we party like we’re rich.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

He led you around and talked to people, you admired how controlling of people he was, like they were so fearful of them he could make them do anything. You loved the power he had; it was just beautiful. He was such a beautiful and wonderful man, since spending time with him today you’d fallen in love with him more. You’d leant all about his past, his mother, his uncle, all the people he’d lost. You’d found out why he cleans so much, why he holds his cup the way he does. You discovered his favourite food, drink and everything else. You knew everything there was to know about the man and he knew the same about you, which was why the two of you were loved up now more than ever. There was just one thing, he hadn’t seen the true you yet, the side that fights and laughs as she does so.

You turned your head and saw Jared at the party, he was smiling at his date, then he turned his head and locked eyes with you. His fake smile changed into a love filled stared, so you gave him a little smile and winked. You looked back to Levi as he spoke and went over to get you another drink, but you felt Jared’s eyes on you. He moved closer to you and stopped as he said your name. “It’s good to see you here and you look like perfection.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Are you here alone?”

You shook your head and turned to Levi just as he got back, then you took your glass from him. “No, I’m here with my date here.”

Levi looked to Jared, then stared at him, it seemed Levi knew he was Gabriel. “She’s my date.” He leaned over and kissed your neck and ear. “Right brat?”

You hummed and purred at him. “Yes Levi.”

Jared’s date gasped. “Wow, you’re Levi! The reaper himself. You are such a bad boy, and you have such a stunning and cute girlfriend too!”

Jared frowned. “Girlfriend? She’s not his.”

Levi grabbed your necklace, then played with it in his hand and allowed Jared to see Levi’s name and yours on it. “She’s mine, all mine. Right brat?”

You nodded. “All yours.”

He kissed you making you go weak in the knees, then he gave Jared a smug look as he kissed you. He pulled away and wiped lipstick from the corner of your mouth with his thumb. “This little thing met me by accident and I’ve been addicted ever since.” He tilted his head. “These lips are poison, like a drug that I can’t resist.”

She gasped. “How romantic! Right Jared?”

Jared clenched his jaw. “How can a mad man like you love a woman like her? You don’t love her; a psycho cannot love.”

Levi looked at Jared. “Then I must not be a psycho, because I love this woman with everything I have.” He hummed and put his arm around you. “Now if you don’t mind rich boy, I have a date to please, then take home and ravage all. Night. Long.” You shivered and moaned as he nipped your earlobe. “Have a good night Jared.”

You walked with Levi and smiled at him. “You feel better now, don’t you?”

He nodded. “I do.” He let out a long sigh. “I got to tell him you’re mine.” He brought you to the dance floor. “All mine now. So, he should leave us alone.”

You smiled. “I hope so.”

You and Levi danced for a while, mainly slow dancing and you felt like you were in heaven. You just swayed with him as he held you close and it was just perfect. However, he pulled away from you and kissed your hand. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.”

You smiled. “I’ll be here.” You let out a sigh and walked to the window and looked out, then you saw that below was a glass ceiling and a pool. It was an impressive drop, it really was, which made your body tingle at the height. You hummed, then heard your name. You turned to face Jared as Gabriel. “Gabriel?”

He grabbed your arm. “I’m getting you out of here.”

You yanked your arm free. “No, I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He pulled you, then pushed you to the lift. “It’s not safe. He’s a monster.” He froze when he saw the crowd begin to become hostile, he had really stepped into the lion’s den as this party was for the bad side of the city. He grabbed you, then shielded you from the gun fire. He stood up and threw smoke bombs, then let go of you and moved you back to the large window now with cracks in. “Damn monsters.”

You stood there and watched him fight, then you smiled as Levi walked out with his gun. “Levi!”

He looked to you behind Gabriel. “Tch, let her go.”

Gabriel shook his head as he dropped the last man on the ground. “No, she’s better off with me.”

Levi tilted his head. “You don’t know her like I do, she’s not a good girl.”

“She is, you just made her that way. I’ll save her.”

“She doesn’t need saving. Now let me have her back.”

Gabriel looked to you. “Never! I’ll save you.” He shoved you hard and through the glass window, it smashed around you and cut your skin. You gasped and reached out for Levi, he looked so panicked and scared as he screamed your name. Gabriel ran and jumped out, he flew down towards you, then fired a grapple at you making you cry in pain, then he fired it at the building. He fired his grapple and skidded on the building and came to a stop, but his plan didn’t work for you. He shouted your name. “Hold on! I’m saving you.”

You smacked against the building, the grapple ripped off you and you continued to fall. You smashed through the glass ceiling then slammed into the pool below. The water wrapped around you, you saw your blood spilling out and dying the water slightly. You closed your eyes and heard a familiar voice. You let yourself sink to the bottom, then you felt darkness take over. You were cold, so cold as you played the image of Levi in your head over and over, his scream of your name. Everything seemed so clear now, all the madness of this city, then mundane insanity of the job you did and the life you lived seemed all so pointless.

A group of people ran to the pool, then looked down into the water. The woman gasped. “She okay? What happened up there?”

A man shook his head. “She just fell out of nowhere.” He looked up. “I see Gabriel, did he let her fall?”

A man jumped up. “There’s movement!”

They all gazed to the water and saw slowly your head appear, then your body as you walked to the shallows and then up the steps with a ripped dress, pool water and blood dancing down your body. You stopped for a moment, then turned and walked barefooted past them as the real your laughed and giggled away. You felt the pull, the need, the desire and you couldn’t hold back anymore. You felt different, almost lighter and better.

A lower hero ran around the corner with two friends pointing guns at you. “Stop!” You froze. “Don’t come closer, we know who you are, you’re Levi’s whore! We’ll take you away, then kill that mad man.”

You looked up at him and grinned, then you began laughing. “Funny joke.” You sprinted towards them, then skidded on the floor behind them. You twisted and kicked one in the back of the head sending him forwards. You chopped the other in the throat, then smacked your elbow into his face as you twisted, then flicked a kick at the other man and grabbed his gun. You pointed to the one you kicked in the back of the head, then fired at his thigh making him scream in pain. You shot another in the shin, then the last in both his feet. You laughed at them as they rolled around in pain, then you held up the gun. “You’re gun.” You licked the gun and moaned as other low heroes walked in. “Mmm, who’s next?” You giggled, then threw the gun up in the air distracting them all. You flipped in the air and kicked down at a guy in the face. You dropped to the floor, spun around and took out a few of their legs. You caught the gun, spun it around on your finger and shot one hero in the butt cheek and cried with laughter at his pain. “God, this is so much fun.” You walked to the door and stepped over them. “Bye kids, this kitten wants to play.”

You walked outside into the fresh air, then let out a long sigh. You looked around at the group around you, you clicked your neck and hummed. They shouted at you to drop the gun, to give up but, you were just having too much fun. You slid your foot under a bin lid on the floor, then you flicked it up, turned and kicked it right at a guy’s throat. You turned and shot a guy in the thigh. You ran at him, jumped off his crumpling body and wrapped your legs around another guys throat. Your spun around him and fired your gun at his friends as you took him down to the ground. You looked down at him, winked, then slammed your fist into his face knocking him out. You heard someone say your name, you looked to see it was Levi looking at you with a happiness that you were alive, but also a strong hunger.

You smiled and squealed at him, you ran over and dropped the gun, then you jumped at him. “Levi!”

He caught you and hummed. “You’re safe.”

You kissed his face all over. “I love you so, so much.” You pulled his head back, then kissed him with as much passion as possible. You smiled and licked your lips as you giggled. “Did you miss me?”

He nodded. “Tch, fuck yes I did, I thought I lost you.”

You shook your head. “Never, because I want you and need you. I’d never leave you.”

He growled at you. “We’re going home, now.” He dropped you down onto your feet. “Come on.”

You jumped around and danced about. “Home time!”

He hummed. “You’re so amazing and deadly.”

You giggled. “All for you Levi.”

He grabbed your hips and kissed you, then helped you into his car. He jumped in and started the car up. “Guess this means you are a wanted woman now, a villain.”

You moaned and arched your back. “Good! I’ve never felt freer, saner and happier.” You looked to Levi as he raced off fast making moan in excitement then giggle. “I’m all yours now Levi, now going back. I’m all in.”

“Good, because so am I brat. You’re mine, no one else’s, all mine.”

You hummed and dragged your hand up your thigh and smiled as Levi glanced and watched your actions. “I want to break Gabriel, I want him to hurt, I want him to beg us to free him, but not give it to him. I want to ruin him.”

Levi gripped the wheel and smiled. “You’ll do just that, together.”

You threw your arms in the air. “All hail the King and Queen.”

He sped around the corner and enjoyed your squeal. “Hail to the King and Queen.”


	6. Chapter 6

You lay on Levi’s sofa napping away, your body still healing from falling out of a building and being ripped through glass. You were getting a little frustrated body wise, because you wanted to be with Levi, so much so that you were dreaming of him right now. You imagined him pressing you against the wall, biting and nipping tour neck as he screwed you so roughly and passionately. You felt nothing but heaven your body felt nothing but euphoria. As soon as you felt one rush of bliss, Levi didn’t stop moving making you wiggle and whine as your sensitive body was ravished again and again.

You woke up panting, your body shivering from what your mind showed Levi doing to you. You slipped off the sofa and felt hunger, you just needed Levi. You hurried around, then spotted him in his office. He walked up behind him, then slid your hands down his chest and kissed his ear and cheek. “Hey handsome, you got any time for me?”

He leaned back and enjoyed your touch, then he let out a moan as you slightly massaged his skin. “I’ve got all the time in the world for you brat.” You slipped onto his lap, then tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him. He hummed and moaned, then deepened the kiss and slipped his hand up and between your thighs to your heat. He stopped himself. “You need to heal.”

You kissed along his perfect jawline, then kissed up to his ear and nibbled his earlobe. “I feel perfect, please Levi, I need you.”

He lifted you up and sat you on his desk. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’m all better, I promise.”

He held your waist, then ran circles on them with his thumbs. He hummed. “If you’re lying, you’ll be punished.”

You giggled as he slipped your shorts and underwear off. “What if I want to be punished?”

“Well then, you don’t like cuddling and kissing then, because I’ll not touch you for a bit.”

You gasped. “Monster.”

He kissed the side of your knee, then slowly kissed up your thigh. “I’m the worst.” He nipped and sucked your thigh near your heat. He licked your thigh, then lifted your hips up and moved you to the edge of the desk, then put your legs over his shoulders. He licked up from your heat to your bud and saw you shiver in delight. His tongue flicked your bud. He hummed and licked his lips. “You’ve been having dirty thoughts about me again, haven’t you?”

You nodded and gulped as he traced your bud with his tongue. You hummed and bit your lip. “It was a dream.”

He sucked on your bud making you jolt in delight. “Tell me.”

You leaned back on his desk, then smiled and panted as you felt nothing but pleasure pulse through you at Levi’s actions. You hummed and arched your back a little. “You ah…” You bucked as he sucked hard. “You were screwing me against the wall.” You inhaled and moaned as he growled sending vibrations through your bud. “You just didn’t stop, even when I felt bliss. It was just over and over until I was a puddle of mess.” You gripped the table hard as he sucked more, his tongue flicked on your bud and he moaned more and more as he thought about what you dreamed of. Levi wanted it, he wanted it so badly to just make you a mess of pleasure under him. He looked up as he heard you cry out, he thought you had the most beautiful face as you felt euphoria surge through you. You panted. “Levi…fuck…”

He licked his lips and hummed. “So perfect, you have a wonderful voice.”

You sat up as your legs shook slightly. “Mmm. You have a deadly tongue.”

He kissed your thigh loads. “It’s not over yet. If I seem to remember in your dream you told me, I didn’t stop until I know you’ve felt nothing but pleasure.”

You gulped. “But I have felt it.”

“Are you feeling anything now?”

You blushed. “Just the after burn.”

He licked your heat making you shiver. “Then I haven’t done my job to make you feeling nothing but pleasure.” You went to speak, but Levi delved his tongue deep into your heat. He held you tightly, then pressed and moved his tongue as you wiggled and whined at him because your body was sensitive. He curled his tongue and pressed into the right spot, he couldn’t help but feel pride when you cried out and shivered on his desk. He moved his hand from your thigh, then used his thumb to rub your bundle of nerves. He smirked and pushed you more as you panted and moaned loudly. He pressed his tongue hard and moved his thumb nice and fast, it was just too much for your body to handle. You felt the pop and the trickle of pleasure run through you. Levi licked up everything you gave him, then he kissed your thigh loads. He licked his lips, then pushed your shirt up and over your head. “So cute.”

You hummed. “Levi, my legs are almost like jelly.”

He massaged your chest and kissed your breast. “Not good enough, they need to be jelly.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

He kissed your neck and cheek. “First things first, if we’re going to do what you dreamed, I need to make sure you won’t feel anything but pleasure.”

You stopped his hand. “Levi, no more oral or foreplay please, I’m dying here to feel you. Please.”

He hummed. “You sure?”

You sat up and rubbed your hand over his bulge. “Please.”

He growled at you. “Alright.” He pulled his shirt off, then took your hands and placed them on his muscle. “Focus on my muscle right now.”

You hummed. “Yes.” You were so focused on him, that you didn’t even notice what he was doing.

Levi said your name. “You ready?”

You jumped and looked Levi over, then you blushed as you saw him naked in front of you. You nibbled your lip when you saw his length with protection on. “Fuck.”

Levi cupped the side of your face. “Is it too much? We can stop.”

You tugged him closer. “No, don’t stop please.”

He sighed, then lined himself up. “Okay, nice and slow. Lie back and be comfy.” You lay back on the desk. “Let me know if it hurts, please.”

You nodded. “I promise.” He pressed in slightly and heard you gasp, so he paused a moment then felt you hold his hip and pull him a little closer. You whimpered at him. “Levi, please.”

He nodded then pressed in more and watched your arch your back off the desk. You felt heaven, it was the most amazing feeling ever and he was just only pressing into you. You felt a tiny bit of pain, but the pleasure and the fact you were finally with Levi took over. Levi had pressed in all the way, his body tingled and felt like it was on fire, he wanted to moved most and hard, but he needed to protect you. He ran his hands up your thighs, then held your hips and rocked slowly to hear you moan perfectly. He smirked at you and felt himself become encourage by you, so he rocked a little more and watched you arch your back sticking your chest out for him. You squeeze around him, then whimpered and mewled. He just felt so amazing, he was just the right size for you to make you feel intense pleasure. Every time he moved, he would rock and press against the right spot within you. You knew for sure that it wouldn’t take long before you were crying out his name.

He squeezed your thighs more, then steadied himself and began moving hard and fast. The table moved with the two of you scratching and squeaking. The two of you didn’t care about the sounds, only the body shaking pleasure the two of you were feeling. You’d never felt this good before, it was pure heaven and Levi knew just what he was doing. You couldn’t believe how good Levi felt, you knew that after this first time together you’d be addicted to his body. You’d want him all the time if you could, but you hoped your hunger for you lover wouldn’t wear him down too much. However, it seemed the way Levi was gripping your waist so tightly and moving hard and fast, he would not run out of hunger for you. Levi was addicted to your body, he just loved and adored how you felt, how you moaned, how you squeezed around him tightly when he caused a strong burst of pleasure.

Levi let go of your waist, then slammed his hands onto the desk either side of your head. He panted and looked down at your cute face. He moved hard and fast, then watched you wiggle and whined under him. He loved seeing your face this close, seeing what he was doing to you. He loved the body shaking pleasure you were feelings, how you wanted to pull away from the strong pleasure, but also stay and feel nothing but bliss. Your body was fighting the pleasure, but you decided to just bask in how amazing it was. Your body shook, you felt heat and a buzzing. You could feel a build-up, a need to let go of the build up of pleasure, but you knew if you did your body would be so sensitive. However, you really wanted to feel the end, you really wanted to see how he’d make your body collapse so much. You gripped Levi’s arms your nails dug into his skin a little as you held on for just a little longer.

Levi snapped his hips hard, you gripped him tightly, then cried out in pure euphoria. You felt a fire rush through your body, your toes squeezed tightly. You closed your eyes and threw your head back; you couldn’t control your body and just felt the purest form of bliss run through you. You dragged your nails down his arms. You let the tears flow down your cheeks, then you smiled. Levi slowed down, then kissed your face all over making you hum in delight. You felt perfect, absolutely perfect under him. You were slowly coming down from your high, but you couldn’t believe how long it was. You gulped and licked your lips, then you gazed at Levi to see his pupils were blown. Levi was just drinking you up, he was watching and admiring how adorable and sexy you were all wrapped into one. He just needed more, so much more, so he lifted you up and helped you wrap your arms around his neck.

He kissed your cheek loads. “Hold on beautiful.”

You panted and hummed. “It’s not over yet?”

He shook his head. “Far from over.” He smiled at you and thrusted. “You’re not like jelly.” He thrusted hard making you whimper and mewl. “I still need to ravage you against the wall, right?” He smiled as you just nodded and held on. He gripped your waist, then moved as hard and as fast as possible. You gripped and held onto him for dear life. You thought you’d felt it all, but this was even more intense than before lying on his desk. You clenched his shoulder blade, then pressed your mouth to the crook of his neck as you panted hard. You loved the feeling of his naked body against yours, his muscle rubbing against your cute little body. His body alone, the way the muscle moved and felt under your fingers was partly the reason for you letting go of your bodies control. Levi was perfection in your eyes and you couldn’t believe he loved you, as well as very sexually attracted to you. You didn’t think Levi would ravage you as much as he was if he didn’t like you, which made your heart throb.

Levi leaned down, then captured your lips. The two of you kissed with all the passion and desire you had in you; it was just body shaking. He licked your lip causing you to open your mouth, then he deepened the kiss. Your mind went blank, you were just so overwhelmed with love from Levi. You ignored that your bum was beginning to hurt by being on the hard surface of the table. You also ignored the back your legs were arching from locking around Levi. You focused on the pleasure, the electric bursts of bliss coming from every thrust from Levi. Levi could feel you getting tired, so he moved his hands from your waist, then held your thighs instead. He squeezed and held onto your perfect thighs, then he thrusted up more so he could hit the right spot in your over and over directly to just send you over the edge again, Levi was determined to make you snap over and over.

You squeezed your toes tightly, then cried into the kiss as you felt the pop. Euphoria overtook your body and sent you on a great high. Levi grunted and moaned as your body clenched around him. He lifted you up, then carried you to the wall, then pressed you against it. He pecked and kissed your neck, then down to your chest. He moved slowly and enjoyed your light whimpers and hums in delight. He licked between your boobs, then latched down onto your left breast and sucked making a perfect mark on you. You slowly woke up, then tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair and smiled. He lifted his head up and kissed your face all over. You turned your head, then you kissed him sweetly. Levi smiled at you, you smiled at him as two of you became so loving and sweet to each other. You loved how Levi was just taking a moment to show you that this was love, that this moment with him was more than lust, that it was passion and love.

He nipped your earlobe. “Is this just how you dreamed it to be?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Oh? Am I failing?”

You shook your head and panted. “This is so much better.”

“Good, but as I’ve said, it’s not over yet beautiful. I still have so much more to give you.” He kissed along your cheek to your neck and kept moving nice and slow, so you weren’t so overwhelmed with feelings. He rocked with you as much as he could, he felt a little bad that he was taking control so much of your body, but he also knew just what he had to do to make you feel amazing. He smiled against your neck as he licked and sucked your skin a little bit. “You said it was rough and hard, right?” You nodded and gulped. Levi kissed you and hummed. “Then rough and hard I’ll be.” He slammed his hips into yours making you cry out. “I want you to tell me everything.” He moved hard and fast. “Every fantasy.” Your legs shook. “Every need.” You were seeing stars. “Every kink.” You couldn’t control your body and moans. “Every desire.” He growled against your ear. “I want it all.”

You leaned your head back; your mind was slipping as you were nothing but a bundle of mushy bliss. You closed your eyes then just panted and moaned as much as possible. You couldn’t believe this was better than your dream, he was a god. Hearing Levi say things in your ear, the way he was demanding things from you, all your wants and desires. You just gave in again and felt the pop of euphoria, this one was more intense from the last one. Levi picked you up from the wall, then he carefully lay you on the floor, because now was time for passion and love. Levi wanted to show you now that he loved you more than ever, that you were his life, his love and his everything. He was a little worried about carpet burn, so after this he’d have to run you a soothing bath or something. He needed to make sure you were okay and healthy.

Your arms and legs flopped to the floor; you were so tired but you still wanted more from Levi. You could barely move your limbs and body. You cupped Levi’s face as he rocked against you, his body rubbed perfectly against your bud as he slowly brought your closer to another end. Your coil inside was tightening slowly, but right now you needed to focus on Levi and making sure he felt just as good as you. Levi looked down at you and smiled, he leaned closer and kissed you. You smiled more and giggled, then you hummed. “I love you.”

Levi rocked a little faster and deeper dragging your legs up and your hips. “I love you too. I love you so much.” He kissed your face all over, he could tell you were slowly slipping into sleepy pleasure. He was feeling rather proud of himself, because he was sure that maybe you’d pass out from bliss. Levi had never been this passionate with any woman before, he was just fuelled right now with making you feel good, letting you know he was yours and you were his. He kissed you as passionately as possible as things became clear to him in his mind. Levi was doing all this with you, because he was being possessive with you. Levi was claiming you over and over, and he knew that every time the two of you had sex in the future, he’d be the same every time, nothing but passion and possession. “I love you.” He kissed and nipped your neck loads. “Mine.” He nipped your neck, then your earlobe. “Mine.”

You felt your head getting fuzzy. “Levi.” You felt the coil tighten up, you were close again and you hoped Levi was as well. “Levi.”

He called your name back to you, then thrust hard causing the coil in you to snap. Your legs shook as pleasure surged and burned within you. Levi groaned your name as he felt you squeeze him over and over, he thrust a few more times to ride out your pleasure then felt the best pleasure he’d ever felt. No end with other women could compare to this one, this was sweet heaven. He panted, then looked down at you. He smiled and said your name, then cupped your face. “You okay?”

You nodded weakly. “I’m…ha…umm…”

“Lost for words?”

You nodded and panted. “I’m…gonna…pass…out.”

He smiled and kissed you. “It’s okay if you do, I’ll take good care of you.”

You weakly played with his hair. “You’re…amazing…love you.”

He kissed your face all over. “I love you, now sleep beautiful.” He smiled as your passed out, he pulled from you then carried you upstairs to his room. He lay you down, then cleaned himself up and then you. He changed you as you hummed in response, then he tucked you into bed. “Sleep well.”

You were lying on the sofa with your head on Levi’s lap, he was doing some work as he played with your hair. Since your first time together the other day, the two of you had been none stop together. Right now, you were finally resting after a fun session on the sofa. Levi couldn’t focus on his work, he really had a strong hunger for you again, but he knew you needed to rest. He let out a long sigh, then looked to the door as someone knocked. “Come in!”

He stared at the door and saw Zack walk in, he looked around the place and hummed. “Nice place. So, where’s the little one?”

Levi point to his lap. “Here, she’s sleeping.” He moved you carefully, then jogged over to the kitchen. “I’ll make you a tea.”

“Thank you.” He shifted and saw you, it just made him smile at how cute you were, but he also noticed you had pink cheeks. Zack smirked. “You wore her out, didn’t you?”

Levi walked over and handed a cup of tea to him. “Yes.”

“Impressive, so how can I help?”

Levi guided him to his office, then sat down on the chairs in there. He was about to speak, but then he remembered that you and him had been physical on every surface in there. He cleared his throat. “Did you see the news feed, what happened to her?”

Zack nodded. “She even texted me too about it. I’m glad she’s safe, but what has this to do with me? She has you and me now, she’s happy.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “She wants to make Gabriel suffer, to bring him to his knees and make him pay for what he did to her. For being a failure of a hero. So, this will mean she’s going down a dark path and will be like me, there’s no going back. How do you feel about this all? Do you want to run away from her? Save her?”

Zack let out a long sigh. “It’s about fucking time she fought back.” He downed the last of his tea. “I want to help, sign me up.”

Levi raised a brow. “You…you want to help?”

He nodded. “I have the skills, strength and the passion to do so. I knew the moment I saw her kick some kid’s ass in primary school, I wanted to fight at her side until I die. We better have cool outfits; I need my little one to be protected.”

Levi held his hand up. “You’ll get armour outfits, but I’m doing that because she’s mine to protect.”

Zack smirked. “I know, sorry it’s a force of habit wanting to protect her as we’ve been together for as long as I can remember.”

“I get it.”

He smiled. “I’m all yours and I’m very skilled in combat.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Alright, we’ll bring you on board, but if she kicks off the blame is on you.”

“What blame?” They looked to the door to you there in Levi’s shirt covered in love bites and looking adorable. You smiled. “What’s going on?” You gasped and opened your arms. “Zack! Gimmie love.”

He hurried over to you, picked you up, then spun around with you. “Hey little one, how are you feeling now?”

“Fabulous.”

“Perfect.” He petted your head. “Me and your boyfriend were just talking about you and I’m joining your cause, because I want to kick that hero’s arse all over this city. He hurt my little one and he has to pay. Besides, you know how much I love the real you that’s sane. We’ll work together as one big family, right Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Together. Now, I need to go out and do some work, you still need to rest and recover.”

You pouted. “But Levi.”

He stood up and grabbed your face with one hand. “Tch, don’t Levi me you adorable brat. I have things to do and you need to get better, which is why Zack is here. I asked him over to join up and to look after you while I’m out. Don’t worry though.” He kissed your forehead. “In three days, you’ll be well enough to go out with me and my gang, okay?”

You sighed and nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good girl. I won’t be long and I’ll bring you back something nice.”

You chased after him. “I’ll miss you.”

He stopped, turned around, then hugged you tightly and kissed you. “I’ll miss you so, so much, but you need to stay.” He kissed you again. “Keep the bed nice and warm for me, okay?”

You blushed knowing exactly what he meant, it sent a tingle through you and a rush of pleasure to your heat. “Yes Levi.”

He waved. “I won’t be long, promise. Just keep her entertained and happy Zack.”

Zack looked to you and laughed. “You look like a puppy.”

You looked up to Zack. “Huh?”

He hugged you. “Like a puppy who’s just said goodbye to his master for the day.”

You turned and hugged Zack. “I don’t get it Zack, I just don’t. I feel so lost without him you know?”

He smiled and squeezed you. “You are really in love with him, aren’t you?” You shyly nodded. “Bless. I can tell he’s crazy about you too.” He let you go and patted your head. “Let’s go play some games, okay? I see Levi has brought over your gaming things.”

You nodded. “He’s moved me in.”

Zack brought you over to the sofa. “How lovely that the two of you are together like this.” He set up the gaming things, then played for hours on end to the point you both got very tired. You passed out first and Zack soon followed. Both of you napping away on the sofa.

Levi walked back in with some flowers for you and baked treats, he couldn’t wait to see you and your happy face. He stopped when he saw you lying on the sofa napping and Zack sat up and snuggled in the corner of the sofa. He let out a long sigh, then put your gifts down and walked over to Zack. “Zack?”

Zack jumped and looked to Levi. “Oh, welcome home. Sorry we were playing games and we got tired. Also, she was like a little puppy when you left, was very cute.”

Levi hummed and gazed at you. “Cute.” He looked to Zack. “I need to talk to you. I’ve spoken to my team and Erwin organises a lot. We’ve decided that now you’re with us, you’ll be living in this apartment block. We’ve chosen a room below us, so it’ll mean you’re close to your best friend and to us and our cause.” He handed Zack a key and told him the room number. “Head there whenever you want.”

Zack smiled and shook Levi’s hand. “Thank you, thank you so much. It’ll be nice to be so close to her again. Thanks.”

Levi gave him a tiny smile. “I can understand wanting to be close to her.” Levi noticed Zack was blushing. “What?”

Zack laughed. “I can now understand why she gets so flustered with you; you have a perfect smile.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

Zack pointed to the door. “I should head out.”

“Say goodbye first, she’ll be upset if you don’t.”

Zack smiled. “You know her well.” He walked over to you, then he crouched down and brushed your hair from your face. “Hey little one.”

You inhaled and opened your eyes and smiled. “Hiii.”

“I’m off, okay? I’m living downstairs in a new apartment, so we can hang out whenever you want.”

You gasped, then hugged him. “Yaaay.”

He squeezed you. “I’ll see you later, I’m off now, okay?”

You nodded and flopped back on the sofa. “Byeee.”

“Bye sleepy little one.” Zack winked at Levi. “She’s all yours.”

Levi sighed and waved to Zack, then as soon as he was gone, he walked over to you and sat on the floor to admire your cute sleepy face. “You tired?”

You opened your eyes and gasped. “Levi.” You hugged him and hummed in happiness. “Welcome home.”

He squeezed you. “It’s good to be home.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He pulled from you a bit, then kissed you and hummed. “I’ve bought you some gifts. Are you awake enough to see them?”

You smiled. “Are you my gift?”

He shook his head. “No brat.”

You pouted. “But I want you.”

He pulled from you and stood up. “You can have me whenever you want, now first thing is…” He showed you a big bunch of red roses. “For you.”

You gasped, then got up and ran over and hugged the flowers. “Pretty. Thank you.”

“I also bought us some cakes so we can eat together and enjoy being a couple.” He watched you put flowers in a vase and hum to yourself in happiness. “So, do you want the cakes now, or do you want to do something else first?”

You turned, then ran and jumped at Levi. He caught you then stumbled back as you wrapped your legs perfectly around him. You kissed his face all over and hummed. “I want to spoil you with hugs and kisses.”

Levi carried you over to the sofa, then sat down. “I’d love that. Spoil me.”

You giggled, then you kissed his face all over and massaged his scalp as you did. You smiled as Levi moaned, sighed and hummed at your actions. You smiled against his soft skin, then you nibbled his jawline. “I love you.” You saw Levi blush and heard him growl. “I really love you.” You tilted his head back, then you peck kisses on his lips making him smile. “So handsome and all mine.”

He grabbed your hips, turned you and slammed you against the sofa. He growled at you, then attacked your neck making you squeal and giggle. “Mine.”

You smiled. “That’s such a trigger word for you, isn’t it?”

He kissed the side of your ear. “I can’t help it. Just look at how adorable and sexy you are, I just want to eat you up all the time and saying you’re mine makes things worse.”

You played with his hair, then smirked. “I can tell.”

“Huh?”

“What I mean is, I can feel what it does to you.”

He looked down at himself and saw he partly hard against your heat. “You’re right…”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Why don’t we play a game?”

He tilted his head. “What kind of game?”

“Where can we hide your long, thick, hard.”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “Stop being dirty.”

You wiggled your face free. “But Levi, your body is telling me you like the idea of my game.”

He growled at you. “I do, but you need to rest because I’ve worn you out too much already.”

You cuddled him and wrapped your legs around him. “So, I’ve been cut off then?”

He nodded. “For now. No matter how much I want you, I have to think of your health.”

You hummed, then rolled over onto him and sat up. You rocked your hips a little and heard him growl at you. You sighed, then stretched and moaned as you shuddered. “Okay.” You adjusted yourself on him making him growl again. “So, what do you want to do?”

“You.”

You giggled. “What was that?”

He blushed, then covered his face with his hands and groaned. “No, no we can’t. We have to behave.”

You smiled, then jumped off him and ran to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some food.” Levi sat up and looked over at you, he loved how tight and perky your bum was, or how smooth your skin looked. He loved looking at your thighs, they were just dying to be kissed and nipped. He flew off the sofa, then ran for you, he just couldn’t hold back at all. He dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around your legs, then he nipped your bum and thighs. You squeaked. “Levi!”

He cuddled up to your thighs and bum. “Sorry, but I can’t help myself.” He stood up, then pressed his pelvis against your bum. He slid his hands under your shirt and over your stomach. “You’re just so tempting. I’m supposed to keep away, but I can’t.”

“I’m not doing anything though.”

He kissed your shoulder loads. “That’s what makes you so deadly.”

You turned around in his arms, then you kissed him. “Love you.”

He squeezed your hips. “Love you too.” He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “I love you so, so much.” He pulled you away from the side, then spun around with you as you giggled and pulled you close as he slow danced with you. “You make me crazy. So crazy that I’d do absolutely anything for you.” He dipped you making you hum a laugh. “You’re my world.”

“And you’re mine. Now, are you going to take me to bed, or are we going to eat?”

He nibbled your neck and growled making you laugh. “I’ll eat you.”

You smacked his arm a few times. “Leviii.”

He stood you up. “You’re right, I was the one that said no fooling around.”

“You did, you cockblocked me.” You let him go, then got out the cakes he bought and them plated up the tea you’d just made in a pot. “Got sit and we’ll eat what you bought.”

He sighed and dragged his feet as he walked. “Fiiine.”

“No complaining. You said no.”

He sat down and sighed. “I did, but I’m having trouble with my will power. I always am when I’m with you…”

You handed him some cake, then you poured him a cup of tea. “It’s the same for me.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “I always want to be touching you.”

“Me too.”

You smiled at him. “Drink up and eat, then we’ll meet in the bedroom.”

He frowned. “What for?”

You pulled your shirt off and threw it at him, then you ate your cake quickly. “I’m sure you can figure it out.” You stood up and pulled off your shorts. You grabbed your tea, then walked away from Levi under his keen gaze. You walked up the stairs, then took your bra off and threw it over the balcony. “I’ll be waiting.”

Levi shovelled his food in his mouth, downed a load of his tea, then yanked his shirt off and ran for the stairs. He undid his belt, jumped around on the landing as he pulled his trousers off, then he dove into the bedroom to the sounds of you laughing at him. He looked at you lying in bed with your underwear on your finger twirling it around. He growled at you. “Fuck I love you.”

You sat on the counter as Levi spoke to his gang and organised a few things. He was looking at a few weapons that’d been made, then approving of some with Erwin’s help. You had your hair all cute, sunglasses on and an adorable outfit. You had Zack to your side talking to you about things, the two of you really were part of the gang now. You clapped your hands together, then looked to Zack. “Slap game.”

He smirked and turned to face you, he slapped his hands together and held them in front of him. “You’re on.”

Levi nodded and looked at some new knives, then he glanced over at you to see you slapping Zack’s hands and laughing. He hummed and thought sometimes you were a child, but others you were just a sexy woman. He just felt his heart flutter. He picked up one gun, then saw the cute decorations on it. “I have an idea.” He walked over to you and called your name. “Want to help out?”

You stood up on the counter and jumped up and down. “Please oh please!”

He held up the gun. “I want you to fire this gun and tell me what you think.”

You crouched down and looked at it. “Pretty gun, needs more pink.”

“I’m not painting them pink.”

“Well, can I have one with pink on?”

He hummed. “I can get you one with lots of colours on and the main one being pink, but it’ll take a few days to custom one.” He kissed you. “Just tell me which gun you like brat.”

You hopped off the counter, then grabbed the gun from him. You spun around making the braces hanging around your bum stick out, then slap you when you stopped. You walked up to some target, then checked out the gun fully. “Not bad.” You lined up a shot and hummed. “Looks good.” You smiled and fired the gun. You stopped, gasped and bounced up and down. “Wow. This has such a good sound.”

Levi walked over and lowered your gun. He eyed where you shot. “Tch, you’ve got a good eye.”

You smiled. “Thank you. This is not bad, but it’s rather noisy.”

He hummed and took the gun from you. “It also has a big kick to it.”

You smiled. “I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed the top of your head. “That’s my girl. So, what gun do you want to try?”

You ran over to the table covered in guns, then you picked up two handguns, spun them around your fingers, then aimed. You fired at the target, then you smiled. “I love these.”

Levi took them from you, then kissed you. “I’ll get two ordered for you.”

You waited for him to put them down, then you jumped at him and hugged him. “Thank you!”

He kissed your face all over. “You’re welcome.”

You dropped down, much to Levi’s dislike. “Shall we go out for fun? Test the guns?”

Levi hugged you form behind. “We have been thinking of going out and having fun, but first things first I want you to have your fun.” He pulled from you and tugged you along to a room. “This is my gift to you.”

You gasped at the thin armoured trousers and boots, along with top and a small jacket with the wings of Levi’s gang on the back. “Mine?”

He nodded. “All yours to protect you, do you like it?”

You smiled and nodded. “I love it. Can I try it on?”

He kissed your cheek. “Please do.”

You pulled your clothes off, then put on the armour and loved the cute colours on it. You spun around and giggled. “It’s so perfect, I can take on anyone in this.” You playfully hit Levi in the gut. “Anyone.”

Levi raised a brow. “You challenging me brat?”

You giggled and jumped around. “Maybe I am. Winner decides what the other has to do.”

Levi nodded and hummed, then he charged at you. You twisted to the side, but Levi skidded to the side, then kicked at you. You flipped backwards from him, then put your arms up as Levi punched. He went to punch again, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him close and went to knee his gut. Levi threw you over his shoulder to counter you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, then your legs around his neck. Levi couldn’t help but smile at, he was loving this. You saw Levi was about to drop to his knees, so you swung up and sat on Levi’s shoulders. Levi reached up, pulled you down and slammed you onto your back on the mat floor so you were looking at his crotch, him at yours.

You giggled. “Well, this is an interesting position.”

“Tch, head out of the gutter brat.”

“Okay.” You wrapped your legs around his neck again and squeezed.

Levi was rather happy, because his face was right between your thighs and in your crotch. Levi readied his feet, then launched himself to flip over your body and land. He slipped from your lovely legs, then dove at you. “Got you.”

You pouted at him, then you wiggled under him. You smiled, then kneed his gut and spun him around and sat on him. “I win!”

He smiled. “So cute when you’re so wrong.”

“What?”

He grabbed your shoulder, then yanked you to the floor on your stomach. He got on top and sat on your bum and had your arms pinned behind your back. You kicked and wiggled, but you couldn’t break free. Levi leaned closer and hummed. “You’re good, really good but I’m better.”

You sighed. “You knew you were going to win, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but you put up a good fight. I’m sure you’d beat all my cadets.”

You turned your head to the side and sighed. “Gee thanks I feel so much better now…”

Levi pulled his tie off, then tied your wrists together and let you go. “You know, now that I think about it, you look so good like this.” He shifted and knelt between your legs, then ran his hands down your sides, then lifted your hips up a bit and pressed you against his pelvis. “Mmmm, perfect.”

You giggled. “Well, we should try this at home, but use your cravat instead.”

He rolled you over onto your back, then admired your chest sticking out and your flushed cheeks. He leaned down and captured your lips. “I want to take you home right now.”

You smiled. “Why don’t you?”

He hummed. “Because I have work to do.”

You wiggled, then sat up. “Well then if you’re going to be a party pooper.” You handed him his tie back, then jumped onto your feet. “I’m not going to be tied up anymore.”

Levi’s eyes widened as he watched you walk away. “Wait, you faked getting caught.”

You hugged him from behind and kissed his ear. “I wanted you to win so I could see what you’d choose for me to do.”

“Tch, shitty little brat.”

You walked to the door. “Better be good.”

He chased after you making you giggle and run out, he pinned you against the wall with his body, he chased your lips as you turned your head side to side, then he kissed you and sighed through his nose. “It’ll be the best thing ever.”

You smiled. “Can’t wait.” You grabbed his bum and squeezed. “Right, you need to go to work and I am off to play with Zack.”

“Behave.”

You skipped down the hall, then winked at Levi. “You know I won’t.”


	7. Chapter 7

You walked with Zack and some of Levi's men. You had two handguns on your hips, nicely ordered by Levi with little hearts all over them and Levi’s written on. You had a cricket bat in your back. You had a little spring in your step as you walked to where you used to work for Jared. You got inside the building, then showed your ID as you walked past the desk. Zack winked at the woman behind the desk as the others waved.

Zack stood next to you in the lift. “Does Levi know we’re doing this?”

You smirked. “Nope.”

“Don’t you think he’ll be a little mad?”

You giggled. “A little, but I’ll make it up to him. I know how.”

Zack snorted a laugh. “You must be excellent in bed.”

You laughed. “Maybe I am.” You looked behind you and Jean, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha and Connie looking a little red faced. “Well what do you kids expect two adults dating to do? Or is it that much of a shock that Levi had sex?”

Mikasa hummed. “Levi being in love and having lots of sex.”

You nodded. “I guess.”

Zack sniggered. “She has a point.”

You smiled. “Yeah I guess, but I’m a good girl so I won’t kiss and tell.” The lift doors opened. “All I can say is he wears me out and I pass out after. Alright kids! Let’s have fun and break everything, but remember Jared’s office is mine.”

They all shouted. “Yes miss!”

You smirked as you walked out into the hall. “Have fun kids, Zack you’re with me.”

Zack walked with you right to Jared’s office. He stopped and smiled. “Allow me.”

You bowed. “Thank you.”

He kicked the door open breaking it and sending it flying. He hummed and walked inside. “Fancy. So, you getting things off his computer?”

You sat at Jared’s desk, then plugged in the memory stick Hange gave you to help you access everything. You stared at the password. “Wonder what it is.”

Zack picked up something fancy. “Try Gabriel.”

You typed. “Nope.”

He smirked. “Try your name.”

You rolled your eyes and did. “Damn it!”

Zack laughed. “It worked, didn’t it?”

You pouted. “Yes, so shut up.” You sent a text to Hange to say she was connected. You stood up, then walked around. “She says it’ll take a bit, so want to play?”

He picked up and expensive thing in the side, then smirked. “Batter up.”

You pulled your bat off your back, then you stood ready. “Ready!” He threw the thing at you, you smacked and smashed it to pieces. You cheered with Zack. “Next!” You hit and smashed item after item laughing as you did, then Zack threw Jared’s chair through the window. You both stood by the broken window and looked down. “Damn that’s far.”

Zack hummed. “Was it too much?”

You looked to him and laughed. “Nah, that was awesome, but it means we’ve drawn attention.”

“Woops...” You both looked to the computer. “Looks done...wanna break it?”

You grinned. “Yes.”

“Gun or bat?”

You hummed. “Bat.”

He winked at you. “That’s my girl. Alright little one, you take the first swing.”

You spun your bat around, then smacked the machine hard. Zack took the bat off his back, then smacked it too. Both of you laughed and began breaking the whole room. You jumped up on the desk, then kicked everything off and batted things Zack threw you. You knew Levi would be mad you made a mess, but this was for you, this brought you joy. You’d have to deal with later, maybe do something nice for him. You could take control for one night; see how he liked it and leave the tying up you doing it to him. You smirked as you went to the meeting room and trashed it, you just couldn’t stop thinking about Levi being a sub. You just wanted to tie that man up into a nice bow, then enjoy every inch of him that he had to offer.

Zack shouted your name making you jump, then he laughed. “You were gone for a while, what were you daydreaming about?”

You smirked. “Levi.”

He put his arm around your shoulders. “Oooh?”

You patted Zack’s bum. “Think I’m going to dom him one night, just for fun.”

“Sexy. Make sure you nip and suck every inch of his body, its kinky and hot. You gonna use ties?”

You giggled and bit your lip. “You know it.” You stopped and took a grenade off your belt, then tossed it up and down. “You think he’ll like it?”

Zack folded his arms and hummed as you pulled the pin. “I think so.”

You tossed the grenade into a room, then walked with Zack. “I hope so, I mean I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.” You both rounded a corner as the room exploded. “I know he loves making me feel good, I guess because of his job, he naturally takes control.”

Zack patted your head. “I think he loves to dom and to be sub, so give it a go little one.”

You smiled. “You’re the best.”

He kissed your cheek. “I know!” He stopped in a software and mainframe room and pulled out his gun. You pulled out both your handguns. “Just give it a go, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised at him little one. I know he’s super protective of you, he’s also very in love with you, I’m sure it’ll be a lot of kinky fun sex times.” You both fired your guns and laughed as you did and just enjoyed yourselves. You both stopped, then put your guns away. “Well, that’s what I think.”

You skipped around and down the hall. “I think you’re right.”

“You’ve snagged a good one.”

You giggled and patted your cheeks. “I have, but I think if I left him, he’d keep an eye on me.”

Zack nodded. “You know I think those dates I sent you on all failed because of him, but that’s just a hunch. Would you be mad if it was true?”

You shook your head. “No, because…well…I was madly in love with him and he with me. I was just dating because of Gabriel, but I should have just gone for it from the beginning.”

Zack shrugged. “You didn’t know what was going to happen, besides Gabriel was selfish and obsessive with you.”

You jumped up onto a desk, then started kicked and smashing everything. “You’re right, which is why I am doing all this right now!” You laughed. “Batter up!” You smacked something flying and across the room. “I can’t wait to see Jared’s reaction.”

Zack looked in a room, then smiled as he found paint. “Want to decorate?”

“There red?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

You jumped off, then grabbed it and went to Jared’s office and painted a big heart on the wall with yours and Levi’s initials in it. You painted little hearts around it, then smiled at your work. You looked over to Zack and he was painting the wings for the gang. “I love it!”

He looked over to you and smiled. “How am I not surprised?”

You giggled. “I just love him so much.”

He pulled his phone out. “Pose with it, I’ll Levi a picture.”

You gasped. “Yes.” You stood by the heart, then made a heart with your fingers and winked as you pouted a kiss.

Zack laughed and took the picture. “Perfect. Now selfie!” He hugged you in front of the wings and you gave a peace sign. “Cheeeese!”

You laughed. “We look so cute. I want that on my phone.”

He texted and send it Levi and you. “There you go little one.”

You bounced and looked at your phone, then you almost threw your phone as you saw Levi’s name come up. “I’m in trouble.” You giggled and answered. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Tch, oi you little shitty brat, don’t sweetheart me. Where the fuck are you?”

You looked to Zack. “Umm…don’t get mad.”

“I’m already mad! You went out and didn’t tell me! Tch, it’s dangerous out there brat.”

You pouted. “Don’t shout at me.”

He sighed and groaned. “I’m just worried about you and only I can protect you.”

“I’m fine Levi, I have Zack and a few of your gang members.” You sighed. “I went to Jared’s place of work and trashed it to make me feel better and I do now I’ve destroyed it.”

“Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you all out and we’re having a talk.”

You went to say something, but he ended the call on you. You pouted more, then looked at Zack. “I’m in big trouble. He’s mad at me.”

Zack hugged you. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

You hugged him tightly. “I don’t think I did anything bad, do you?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think you have.”

You let out a long sigh. “Okay.”

“I think he’s just he’s realising you aren’t as weak and innocent as he thought you were. He now knows you’re strong, really strong and you can do things on your own. Also, he’s such a protective guy of you because he loves you so much, and he’s seen you almost die a lot…”

You felt a sting in your heart. “You’re right, I have almost died a few times. I feel horrible now.”

“Don’t feel horrible, you needed to do this, right?”

You sighed. “Yeah.”

He smiled and ruffled your hair. “You felt great during and after, didn’t you?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes, but the way Levi was I can’t help but think I’ve done wrong.”

He pulled you along. “Come on little one, let’s go downstairs and you can see your boyfriend. I’ll back you up, okay?”

You hugged him. “Thanks, now let’s get the kids and go.”

Zack gathered the team up, then you went down in the lift and saw Levi walk into the lobby with Erwin, Mike and Hange. Zack squeezed your hand. “It’s going to be okay little one.”

Levi stormed over to you, grabbed your upper arm and dragged you off. Eren followed. “Levi sir? Where are you going?”

Levi glared at Eren. “Tch, none of your business.”

“If it’s about today, she’s been amazing and a great leader. She made sure we were all safe and connected and supplied before we came here.”

Levi growled. “Tch, you giving me orders?”

You stood between Levi and Eren. “Levi, don’t.”

He glared at you. “You defending him? I thought you were mine.”

“I am yours, but just because he’s speaking his mind doesn’t mean you can hurt him or anything.” You looked to Eren. “Thank you for talking to Levi.” You smiled at him and heard Levi growl. You looked to Erwin. “Could you get everyone out? I feel me and Levi need to talk.”

Erwin bowed. “No problem, everyone move out!”

Levi looked to Zack and saw he hadn’t moved. “Leave.”

Zack folded his arms. “No. I need to speak to you before you rip into my best friend.”

Levi let you go. “Fine.”

Zack winked at you and walked with Levi. “Listen, I understand you were scared and worried about her, but turning that into anger is not the way forward. She needed to do this, because Jared has caused her nothing but pain and suffering since she’s been in this city. She needed this, she needed to get a bit of revenge for her and I saw her face as she did, she was so happy.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I get you love her and she really loves you, in fact you are her world. She’d do anything for you and I mean anything, she’d kill people for you. However, today was for her, okay? Everything else she’s ever done is for you. Today she did something selfish and even though she was doing it, she was still asking about you, worried about you and even talking about you. So, please don’t be mad at her and shout at her too much, okay?”

Levi nodded and scratched his cheek. “Yeah you’re right. You really are right about everything. She deserved this, she deserved today to have fun and be selfish. I was scared about her, worried that she’d run away and didn’t really love me, but I guess I was wrong because she looked so cute in that picture. I guess I just don’t want to lose her.”

“You should tell her these things. She’d love to hear these things from you, she really would.”

Levi patted Zack’s shoulder. “Thank you for talking to me, I feel calmer and I will talk to her.”

“Good, now I’m off but I swear if you make her cry, I will skin you, set you on fire and roll you in salt.”

Levi nodded. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less. I’ll talk to her.” He walked over to you as you waited, then he held your hand. “Come on, let’s talk.”

You nodded and walked with him and got into his car. “Okay.” He drove off fast as you sat back and watched the world go by. You looked over to Levi to see he was thinking things over, you just hoped you weren’t in too much trouble. As soon as he pulled up to a safe place with a view of the port. You gulped. “I love you.” He looked over at you. “I really, really love you.”

He smiled and leaned over then kissed you. “I love you too.”

“Are you leaving me?”

He shook his head. “No, never.”

You climbed over and straddled him, then you hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

He squeezed you. “Don’t be. You attacked Jared’s office today to make yourself feel better, to get back the power that he took from you. He hurt you a lot, became obsessed with you and hurt you. You needed to fight. I was angry and sad because I wasn’t there for you, I was scared I was going to lose you or you’d realise you didn’t need me because you were strong enough without me. I was also worried you’d get hurt again.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I love you.”

You smiled and kissed his face all over. “I love you too and I promise that in the future, we’ll do stuff together.”

He smiled. “Thank you for the invite. So, did you have fun today?”

You nodded. “Lots of fun! His place is ruined and we didn’t kill or hurt anyone, so I’d say mission success!”

“Well done beautiful.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

He titled his head and kissed you with a hum. “I loved the picture.”

You clapped your hands. “Yaay!”

He cupped your face. “You are so fucking adorable.”

You grinned. “Thank you.”

He played with your hair and hummed. “So, Zack told me you had thoughts about me, what were they?”

You blushed. “Just little thoughts.”

He kissed along your jawline. “Dirty ones it seems.”

You gulped. “Okay well, yes.”

“Tell me.”

You told him everything you told Zack, every detail and how Zack gave you ideas. You saw Levi was blushing, but his pupils were blown. You played with his hair, then traced his jawline. “So, I guess I’m going to try and dominate you one night.”

He growled at you and nibbled your neck. “I will bend to your will my Queen, tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

Your eyes widened. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d want to.” You laughed. “Well, I better get planning.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “As Zack said, I’m a fan of dominating you, but I wouldn’t mind you taking control, in fact you are rather sexy when you go fully crazy Queen.”

You grinned. “I do, don’t I?”

He nuzzled against you. “Let’s go home before the so-called hero comes after us.”

You hopped off his lap. “You better drive fast.”

He started the car up. “Always for you.”

You sat on the sofa with Zack, Mike and Hange playing on your gaming system. You were shouting and laughing as you had drinks and food. Levi was out with Erwin and his team, so you decided to have a party. You knew Levi would be a bit pouty and upset when he came back to see you had three people over, but you needed the company really. Since what you did to Jared’s place of work, he’d been more problematic as Gabriel. You felt bad, really bad because you had caused this mess, but at the same time you felt good that Gabriel was starting to lose it. You were slowly winning the fight against him and you knew you were going to have fun doing it.

Levi walked into his flat dying to give you kisses and cuddles, to have you all to himself and just use you like a body pillow. He stopped and felt his eye twitch when he saw everyone is over, he understood you were friendly and kind to everyone, but he wanted you alone today. He felt pissed off seeing them take your attention away from him, but then he relaxed when he saw you giggling and smiling so much at your friends. If you were happy, then he’d hold back the possessive side of himself. He had a drink of water, then he walked over to you and the others to watch you playing games. He had a sense of pride to see you were beating everyone.

You smiled as you felt Levi’s arms wrap around your shoulders, then you were engulfed by his warmth and smell. He lightly kissed your cheek making you giggle. You turned your head, then kissed him. “Hello Levi.”

He nuzzled against you. “Hello.”

“Was everything okay today?”

He sighed. “I guess.”

“Want me to tell everyone to go home?”

He hummed, then shook his head. “No, they’re your guests.”

“It’s okay, they’ve been over for hours.”

Zack paused the game and smiled. “Isn’t it time for lunch? We should all get back to our homes, have food and get to work.”

Mike got up and smiled. “You’re right, we’ve spent all morning and some of the afternoon here.”

You stood up. “You’re going? Okay…well I had fun today.”

Levi felt a little bad, so he ruffled your hair. “Don’t worry, they can come over another day to play.”

You gasped. “Really?”

Hange gave you a big hug. “That’s right! See you soon kiddo!”

You smiled and waved. “Bye.”

Zack kissed your forehead. “Be good little one, love you.”

You giggled and blushed. “Love you too Zack.”

He winked at you, then grinned at Levi. “Bye boss.”

Levi growled a little. “Tch, bye.”

You closed the door behind them, then turned to Levi. “You okay my muffin?”

He walked up to you, then wrapped his arms around you tightly. He sighed. “Just let me hold you for a while.”

You frowned in thought, then looked up at him. “You want to go to the sofa?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You walked to the sofa, then sat down and opened your arms. “Come here handsome.”

Levi crawled onto the sofa, then placed his head on your chest and sighed. You wrapped your arms around him and played with his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Comfy.”

You kissed the top of his head loads making him hum in happiness. “Everything okay Levi?”

He squeezed you. “Gabriel is fighting back more. It seems you’ve upset him big time.”

You smiled. “Good…oh, is it a good thing to you?”

He looked up at you. “I’m proud of you for fighting back, I really am and I won’t tell you off for what you did. I can handle him, I can and our team can and you. I’m glad he’s fighting back, because it means we’re starting to break him.”

“I guess you’re right.”

He looked up at you. “I love you.”

You leaned down and kissed him. “I love you so much.” You sighed. “So, what do you want for dinner tonight?”

He crawled up the sofa and growled making you giggle. He kissed you and hummed. “You.”

You shook your head. “I mean actual food.”

“You are food.”

You covered his mouth with your hand. “I love you Levi, I really love you, but tonight…no sex.”

He leaned up and stared at you. “You feeling okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’m just tired is all. I do love you a lot and I love that we are together every night, as well as during the day. I guess I just want to snuggle tonight with you, if that’s okay?”

Levi smiled and nodded. “I’d love to snuggle with you. I guess I am rather physical and hungry with you.” He jumped off the sofa and ran to the kitchen. “Time for me to be a more loving boyfriend. I’m going to make you dinner, as well as dessert and then we’ll have a nice cocktail too.”

You giggled. “I don’t need spoiling, I love you as you are, I love being with your physically loads. Besides, I wanted to cook.”

Levi walked over with a cocktail, then kissed your forehead and handed you your drink. “Shh. You always spoil me, so now it’s my turn.” He smiled at you as he felt nothing but pure love for you. “Do you want a nice bath?”

You smiled. “Yes, if you share it with me.”

He sighed. “You keep saying things to get me riled up, but I have to remember romance and keeping it in my pants.”

You reached out for him and whined. “Come here.”

He walked over. “What’s wrong?”

“Kiss.”

He leaned down and captured your lips, then hummed at the kiss. “Love you.”

You giggled and hummed a laugh. “Love you too.”

He kissed your temple. “Drink your cocktail and have a nap, okay?”

You nodded and sipped your drink and hummed, then you drank it all down and flopped onto the sofa and fell asleep for a bit. Levi hurried over to you once he’d finished cooking, then he looked down at your sweet sleeping form. He leaned down over the sofa, then brushed the hair from your face. He leaned down, then kissed your cheek making you hum. He leaned down again, then kissed your cheek even more. He just couldn’t help himself; he couldn’t resist you and how sweet and perfect you were. You peaked at him, then smiled. “Hey honey.”

He kissed you on the lips. “Hello. Sorry to wake you, but I just couldn’t help but kiss you.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. I love you loads.”

“Me too.” He sighed and played with your hair. “So, do you want dinner, or do you want bed?”

You sat up and stretched with a moan. “I want dinner because you cooked it for me.”

He smiled. “Alright beautiful. Go wash up and meet me at the dining table, I’ll set it all up.”

You got up, then ran over to the bathroom and cleaned your hands, then you went to the table. You sat down and marvelled at all the food Levi had made, as well as the great presentation too. “This looks perfect Levi.”

He put down a cocktail for you, then kissed the top of your head. “Eat up, then its bath time together and snuggle time.”

You had your sunglasses on, your hair up and looking cute as hell and your outfit on. Zack was at your side and in front was Levi with Erwin and Mike. You were busy eating a lollipop as you all walked up to a huge building, inside was filled with the rich people who stole from the poor and did these charity balls to make them feel better. Your aim today was to go in there, rob them all and bring the money to those in need, but also take some for your own gain. You were excited to work with Levi on something again, especially something big. You and Zack had trained hard in self-defence and combat so you could be as much use as possible.

You skipped up the stairs, then wandered around the place and saw the dressed up rich people staring at you all. You popped the lolly out your mouth and hummed. “Want me to make the announcement honey?”

Levi glanced at you. “Tch, no, stay out of the way.”

“But.”

“I said no! Now stay out the way.”

Zack put his arm around you and pulled you close. “Don’t worry little one.”

You let out a long sigh, then watched Erwin jump onto the table and make the announcement. You watched the madness start, then you went around and picked up what you could from the rich people. You caught Levi’s eye, then saw him glare at you. You pouted a little, then looked to Zack. “I can’t help but think he’s mad at me.”

“I think he’s over protective of you, nothing to worry about.”

You pulled a little face, then nodded. “Alright, but it seems he wants me to do less and less things.”

“I guess.”

You walked around the place, then stopped when you looked up and saw Gabriel moving about. You jumped back and out the way as he smashed down into the room, along with other smaller heroes. You went to fight and felt excitement in you, but Levi appeared by your side, then he grabbed your arm and yanked you out as everyone else fought. You wiggled and tugged in his grip. “Hey! Let me fight Levi!”

He glared at you. “Tch, no, you need to stay out of the way and let all us deal with it. You caused enough trouble with breaking his office up.”

You frowned. “But you said it was okay, you forgave me about it.”

He put you in a quiet area, then pointed at you. “Don’t move.”

“Levi, I can fight.”

“No! Now stay!”

You pouted and folded your arms. “Fine.”

Gabriel waited for Levi to go, then he snuck up by you. “You know, he was the same with Isabel and Petra.”

You glared at him and pulled your gun out and pointed it at him. “Shut up.”

He smiled at you. “I still care about you. I’ve always loved you and always will. I’ve done everything to protect you and I’m sorry you got hurt in the process, but if you remember Levi was always there when you got hurt. He’s the one to blame.”

You moved closer to him. “You were the one who hurt me though, not him.”

“But he hurt you emotionally, right? Just like he did with Isabel and Petra, but look where that got them.”

You frowned and lowered your weapon. “Who…who are they?”

“His ex-lovers who he kept pushing away in battle, but used their bodies behind close doors.” He grabbed your gun, then placed it against his chest over his heart. “Eventually he drove them to take risks, to prove they were strong. He abandoned them in big fights when they needed him, in risky fights and they both died. If you don’t leave him, you’ll be the same.” He shook his head and looked sad. “I don’t want that to happen to you.”

You yanked your gun away, then smacked him with it. You started firing at him as he slipped away, you put your gun on your hip, then you ran after him into the main hall. You threw a punch at him, but he dodged. You got annoyed that he was being able to dodge you, but you needed to stop him. You felt that your smile slowly appearing and your anger disappear. You burst out laughing and felt your sanity slipping. You skidded between his leg, then kicked Gabriel’s back, then you swung your leg and body to kick his head. You ran after him as he slammed to the floor and rolled, then he pushed himself up. You flew at him and punched over and over. Gabriel blocked a few punches, but he could tell he was losing. He pulled out his grapple, then went to fire. You shoved it up, the grapple hit the ceiling allowing you to kick him in the gut as he flew up, let go of the grapple and flew back down.

You ran to get him, but Levi grabbed you and threw you to the side. “Stay away from him!”

You stumbled away and panted. “But I was beating him easily.”

“Tch, fucking stay back!”

Zack grabbed you and pulled you away. “Come on.”

You growled. “But.”

“Come on, trust me.” He ran with you and the others out, but he got to a car and shoved you in so it was the two of you. He sped off, then glanced over at you. “You did amazing against Gabriel.”

“Why did he stop me!?”

Zack gulped, then sighed. “Well, I think maybe he was worried about you, trying to protect you. He was trying to get you safely away.”

You stared out the window. “Who the hell is Isabel and Petra.”

He frowned. “What?”

You gulped and smiled at Zack. “Never mind.” You pouted a little, then told Zack what Gabriel had told you. “Do you think they were? I’m another attempt at making his first partner or something? If it’s true, then I’m doomed to die, right?”

“You won’t, plus Levi said you’re his first romantic partner, right?”

You fiddled with your armoured trousers. “Well, he said so.”

“Do you trust Levi?”

You nodded. “I do, I mean, I think I do. I know a lot about him, but Gabriel and him have known each other longer and fought each other longer. So, what if I’m just another one of those girls?”

“Well, if you are you won’t end up like them. You’re strong and better.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but that doesn’t make me feel better. I mean the way he talked to me in there, on top of what I’ve been told by Gabriel. I can’t help but wonder.”

He pulled up at the apartment block in the safe car park. He looked to you, then pulled you into a hug. “It’s okay little one, it’s okay. Maybe you should talk to Levi about it, okay?”

You hugged him back, then got out the car and walked over to the lift. You jumped as Levi’s car screeched into the car park. Everyone in his gang had gone to the base, so it was just you, Zack and Levi alone in the car park. Levi got out his car, slammed the door and stormed up to you. “Tch, oi brat? What did I tell you!?” You jumped as his voice echoed off the walls. He got up close to you. “Tch, do you have shit in your ears!? I told you to stay back!”

“Then what was the point in bringing me along if all I could do was stay away?”

“You were there to help gathering the money and expensive things, that’s all.”

You folded your arms and popped your hip out. “Then it’s pointless me being there, you already had a gang of people like that and my skills are being wasted. If you say you don’t want me to get hurt, then there’s no point in inviting me. However, we teamed up together and put our relationship to the side and chose to break Gabriel together, unless that was a lie?”

“It’s not a lie.”

You sighed. “Then why shout at me like that?”

He gulped, then looked away. “Because I didn’t want to…I could…I can’t…Tch, fucking damn it brat! I don’t want to lose you, you got it!? He’s hurt you so much in the past, he could hurt you again, got it!?”

You nodded and felt bad for fighting and acting like a child, but you wanted Jared to hurt for hurting you so badly. “I want to hurt Gabriel and you can either support me, or not. If you can’t then…I don’t know…”

He sighed and ruffled his hair in thought. Zack was long gone, because he knew you and Levi needed alone time. Levi looked back at you. “I’ll support you, I always will, but we have to work together and communicate.”

You gave him a little smile. “Yes Levi.”

He walked up to you and held you tightly. “I’m sorry I shouted at you and threw you about so much, but I was trying to protect you from harm and make sure you lived.”

You hugged him back. “It’s okay.”

“If you need to say something, be honest with me okay? Talk to me, tell me how you feel and anything you are thinking any time, any day and any moment.”

You nodded as he leaned closer and kissed you, you both hummed, but those two names were playing on your mind. “Levi?”

He cupped the side of your face, then pulled you close. “I love you.”

You smiled as he kissed your neck and growled. “Levi? Who are Isabel and Petra?”

Levi stopped kissing you, then pulled away from you. “No.”

You frowned. “No?”

“No, I don’t want to talk about them.”

You followed him as he walked to the lift. “Are they old lovers? Are they women who were just like me? Am I going to end up dead like them for trying to prove myself to you?”

He grabbed you, then slammed you against the lift making you yelp. He leaned closer and snarled. “Tch. Drop. It.”

You gulped. “Levi, you’re hurting me.”

He let you go, then slammed his hands against the wall either side your head. “Gabriel told you, didn’t he?” He narrowed his eyes at you. “Let me tell you this, he is filled with lies and he’s trying to rip you from me. When I last met him without you with me, he tried to tell me lies about you. Isabel was like a sister to me and she got killed when I was in a gang, I was young. The story of the two friends of mine I lost she was one of them.” He lowered his head and seemed so sad. “Petra was part of my first team when I became this villain, she ended up getting killed by Gabriel because she was trying to protect Eren when he first started. She was just a strong team member. Neither girl was a lover of mine, you are the only woman I’ve ever been involved with romantically.” He looked you in the eyes and you could see the loss and pain, but then there was nothing but love for you. “I love you so much. There’s only you and I just want to protect you so much. I can’t lose you.”

You welled up when you heard the raw pain and crack in Levi’s voice as those last works. You wrapped your arms around him and held him tightly. “I’m not going anywhere Levi, okay? I’m right here. I love you so, so much. You have to understand though Levi, I have to go after Gabriel, I just have to.”

He nodded. “I know, just…just hold me for a while and let’s not fight for the rest of the night, please. Just love me.”

You pulled him into his apartment, then took him to the sofa and held him. “I’m here Levi, I’m here and I will love you always.”


	8. Chapter 8

You wondered around the apartment, then stopped in the bedroom and looked at the things in there. You had made up with Levi big time, but you still had a sense of worry because Gabriel had planted the seed. You jumped when Levi appeared in front of you, silk ties in hand. You placed your hand your chest. “You scared me.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Sorry, I was just coming to find you to see if you were you know…in the mood?”

You nibbled your lip and giggled, then you slid your hands over his waist and kissed him. You hummed and nibbled your lip. “Always for you. I just need to see you to want you.”

He grabbed your hips, then lifted you up so you wrapped your legs around him. “Ooow, lucky me.” He kissed your neck and chest loads. “I always want you.”

You giggled and played with his hair. “I know. You have a lot of dreams about me, I hear it.”

He blushed. “Sorry.” He sat on the bed and sighed. “You’re just so wonderful. Now how about we have a little fun?”

You smirked, then took the ties from him, then shoved him down on the bed causing him to make a little surprised noise. You placed your hands on his chest, then smirked at him as you moved your hips slowly. “I’m thinking that maybe, just maybe I have a little control over you this time.”

He blushed hard. “R-Really?”

You held the ties between your hands, bowed them, then snapped them making Levi jump and you giggle. “Really, but don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” You leaned over and kissed his neck. “So, do you want to?”

He nodded with excitement his pupils were blown. “Please.”

You jumped off him. “Well, I just need you to move up the bed for me then.”

Levi hurried up the bed, then lined his wrists up for you where you’d had them a few times before. “Anything else?”

You giggled and tied his wrists. “You know, if you wanted to try this for a while, you could have just asked.”

“I know, but I never really thought of it until you brought it up just now.” He watched you move to the other side of the bed to tie the other wrist. “It’s exciting. I mean, I love taking care of you and worshipping you, but I’m always up for trying something new.” He frowned when you sat on his hips. “Just, don’t tell anyone about this. Everyone knows that I’m a big bad guy.”

You leaned closer and kissed him. “Don’t worry, this is between me and you sweetheart.”

“Thank you.”

You patted his cheeks, then held up a blindfold. “Now for the next fun part.”

His eyes widened. “Blindfold?”

You nodded. “You’ve used it on me, do you want to try it?”

He nodded. “I’d like to.”

You smiled and gently tied it around his eyes, he just looked so good and you just wanted to eat him up. You kissed his neck and hummed. “You look like a perfect snack.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you still want me after all this time.”

“Always.” You knelt up and saw him struggle and check the ties, then his head moved about as if he was slowly adjusting to what you’d done to him. You pushed your hands up his chest making him gasp, then you ripped his smart shirt open. You traced his muscles, then pressed and massaged his body making him moan in delight. You leaned down and kissed along his collarbone, then nipped and sucked. You smiled against Levi’s skin as he moaned and sighed in happiness. You cupped the side of his neck, then kissed the other side and nipped his earlobe. “So handsome.”

Levi leaned his head back and moaned as you rocked against him, his body was on fire and he just loved everything about this moment. By doing this, Levi now understood how good you felt and the pleasure you went through. You trailed kisses down his body, Levi lifted his body up to meet your kisses and love. He was just so cute in showing you how much he wanted you, needed you as well. You moved down to his hips, then ran circles into his pelvic bone and hips with your thumbs. Levi squeezed his fists tightly, he wanted you to touch him or something, but for now you were teasing him and it was driving him insane. He let out a little whimper and whine, then blushed when he thought he sounded so pathetic.

You smiled at the noise Levi made, it was just so cute to hear the noises he was making. You moved off him and began undoing his belt, then you pulled it off and threw it. You slowly undid his trousers, then pulled them and his boxers off. You knelt between his legs, then you pushed your hands up his thighs. You squeezed and massaged his muscle and could just see how much he wanted you. “You’re so handsome Levi.” You leaned down and kissed his hip right near his length. “So strong and big. I’m a lucky woman to have you.”

Levi shook his head. “No, I’m the lucky one.” He gasped as your hand moved up and down on him. “Fuck.” He gulped as you kissed his chest all over, your touch was so delicate in a way that made him think you were teasing him, but it was enough to make him feel good. You had him on the cusp and he loved it, you were more dangerous than him in his mind. “You’re dangerous brat.”

You giggled. “I know.” You pulled your dress off, then kicked off your underwear and saw Levi frowning. “What’s wrong?”

He gulped and looked around and tried to hear. “I’m trying to figure out what you’re doing.”

You placed your hands on his chest and leaned over, he gasped when he felt your skin on his, now he knew you were naked above him. “That’s the whole point of the blindfold. I’m guessing by your reaction you knew I’m nude. Well, I have some bad news, I’m still wearing my bra.”

He pouted and wiggled and growled. “I want to touch.”

You tapped his nose. “Naughty.”

He wiggled his nose. “But they’re so soft.”

You rested your heat on his length making him growl. “Thank you, but I have other plans.” You moved your hips up and down, then leaned towards his chest. You nipped, sucked and licked as many sensitive parts as possible as you moved your hips. Levi moved his hips up towards you, you could tell he wanted no more foreplay, but you were doing this for you now. “Patience Levi.” You leaned back a little and moaned. “I need to make sure I can take you.”

“I can eat you then.”

You giggled and kissed him, but he chased your lips as you pulled away. “Well, you can do that another time handsome.”

“Please.”

You giggled and moaned against his ear. “You sound and look so good when you beg.”

He grunted. “The power is getting to your head.”

You panted and smiled. “A little.” You leaned up and kept moving a little faster on him, your nails dug slightly into his skin. You angled your hips allowing your bud to rub against Levi, you instantly shuddered. Levi growled and moved with you, he could feel you shaking slightly and your panting changing in pitch, which meant you were close. Even though he had no control, he wanted you to feel good over and over like he’d done every time you were both together. Levi had your body trained so much so, that it didn’t take much before you would crumble in pleasure.

Levi growled at you and began saying things he knew that would set you off. Even though he was tied up, he was still going to have a tiny bit of control. You shuddered your toes squeezed tightly as you felt the coil tighten up strongly. You leaned your head back, then moaned as you felt your release. You leaned forwards, then lay on Levi for a bit. He moved and tired to hold you, but he couldn’t. He let out a frustrated sigh. “I want to touch you. I want you to feel more.”

You leaned up and hummed. “I know and I want more too, but you’re still staying tied up handsome.”

He sighed. “Tch, brat.”

You got off the bed. “Careful, or I will leave you tied up and alone.”

“Sorry.”

You patted his chest. “Good boy.” You got protection out the draw, then put it on him. You knelt over and hummed. “Are you enjoying this? This isn’t too much, is it?”

He shook his head. “I love this, but I’d like to see your face at some point.”

You giggled. “You will, just not yet.” You slowly lowered yourself onto him and hummed in delight at being one with him. You squeezed around him and focused on how fully you felt, then you looked down to Levi to see he was in a different world right now. All his body was focusing on was being in you, he had nothing visually to look at and focus on. He had to hold himself back, control himself when you started slowly moving on him. You just felt amazing and he was overwhelmed by your scent too. He loved every moment of this, it was just perfection but the possessive side of him really wanted to grab you and slam you against the bed and make you whimper and moan for him. However, for now he let you move nice and slow on him, your body grinding perfectly to build up the burning pleasure for your next end. You knew that it wouldn’t take long for you to feel your walls shatter, because just being with him like this was enough for your body and mind. Your heart was racing and your whole body was just chanting his name over and over. You knew and he knew that you were well and truly his, you’d kill for him and you’d live for him. It would take something devastating for you and him to become enemies.

You rocked more against him, your heart beating in excitement to your movements. You wanted and needed more though. You placed your hands on his toned stomach, then rocked a little faster against him. Levi growled in response, then began to buck up to meet your movements. He was still letting you have full control, but you could tell he wanted you so badly to be under him. You watched him pull and tug at his ties, you knew it was only a matter of time before he broke the bed, then grabbed you. You moved a bit master at the thought of Levi ripping free from the hold you had placed on him, then slamming you against the bed. You were driven by the thought, as well as being in full control of such a powerful and dangerous man. You dug your nails into him a little at your thoughts causing a guttural growl to come from Levi, then he bucked up harshly against you. You clenched up and cried out, you saw stars for a moment as you felt a tiny bit of release. His movements had shot you instantly close to your next end.

You grabbed Levi’s shoulders, then moved hard and fast against him. You felt him buck against you, but you wanted full control. Your legs were burning from moving you so much, but you ignored the pain and focused on you and Levi. You could feel the building up, taste it almost and you knew it was going to feel so heavenly. You pressed your body slightly against Levi’s, then you kissed and sucked at his neck as you kept rocking. Your bud and body rubbed against Levi’s warm muscled form only driving you insane with lust and desire. You shivered as Levi panted and moaned, it was so deep and sent a vibration through him and into. You dug your nails into his skin, closer your eyes slightly and hummed as you focused. You wanted to last, maybe hold out on your bliss just a little longer so you could have a better release, but Levi had other things on his mind. He shifted his legs, then bucked up against you making you mewl and whine. You shivered against him, then you felt your coil tighten all the way. You tired to move as much as you could, but the snap was just too much. You cried out and panted as you felt the heat rush through you, your legs shivered your body twitched as your mind was blank for a moment.

Levi growled when he felt your body spasm around him, along with your sweet moans in his ear. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He felt you jump when he ripped his arms free and breaking the wood on the bed, he would just have to buy another. He yanked his blindfold off and looked down at the sweetest sight. You had your lips parted for him, cheeks pink, eyes hooded and your body shivering. He licked his lips, grabbed your hips, then sat up with you held firmly against him. You squeaked at him, then wiggled in his arms. You went to protest, but he kissed you deeply taking your breath away and making your mind become mush. He pulled from your lips, then kissed your neck. “My turn now brat.”

You shivered. “What do you have planned?”

He smirked, then lifted you off him, turned you around and pressed you onto the bed on your tummy. He grabbed a silk tie from the broken bed, then tied your wrists together. “I seem to remember you said you wanted to try this. It’s not too tight, is it?”

You smiled and shook your head. “It’s perfect.” You hummed a laugh as his hands dragged all over your body. “You know, I love how even though you are taking control you still care about my safety.”

He kissed your back all over. “Of course.” He kissed down to your bum cheek and nipped a little. “You’re my Queen. My perfect Queen.” He pulled away and moved your hips, then lined himself up and pressed into your heat. He groaned as you squeezed him. “Tch, fuck.” He panted then, began moving hard and fast. He enjoyed how you wiggled and whined at him, you sounded like music to his ears. He loved how you wiggled in your ties, how perky your bum looked as it was raised up for him. You’d turned your head perfectly to the side for him, so now he could see your eyes were closed in bliss as you panted and moaned. He loved how pink your cheeks were, you were just so kissable and the smallest of things you did drove him insane with love and lust. As Levi was thinking wonderful things about you, you could barely string a single thought into your mind, you were just so overwhelmed by pleasure.

Levi slid his hands down your body, then held your waist and squeezed your body, he was giving you little reminders he was there for you and he loved you. Simple little touches and squeezes from Levi was a polar opposite to how fast and hard he was moving, but you just loved it. You moved with Levi as much as you could, you were chasing another end and you knew Levi would give it to you. You knew after this, like always you’d probably fall asleep again. You wiggled your body a little, then you felt Levi grab your hips, then angle your body perfectly. He moved a bit rougher making your legs become jelly. You were so overwhelmed by pleasure, that you couldn’t hold back anymore. You cried out as you felt the snap and the surge of bliss. Levi slowed down for you, so you weren’t absolute putty under him. He ran his hands over your body to sooth you, to help bring you back to reality instead of just being a mess on the bed.

You hummed and smiled as you felt his gentle movements, then you gasped as he lifted you up, your back against his chest. He dove for your neck, then nipped and sucked as he moved your body against his. He slipped his other hand down your body, then used his fingers to run circles around your bud. You shivered and bucked instantly at the strong sensation, it was blissful, but your body didn’t know if it should run from it or embrace it. You turned your head and whimpered at Levi. He pulled from your neck, then captured your lips. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss making you feel like mush. Levi had a talent for kissing, he just took your breath away and made your walls fall apart. You wanted so badly to touch him, but you couldn’t with the ties. You tired to take them off, but he’d tied them in a way where you couldn’t escape. You knew Levi did it on purpose, as revenge for tying him up and teasing him so much, so you let him have this, mainly because it felt so god damn good.

He slipped his hand up your body to your breasts, then massaged your right one. You whined into the kiss, his fingers on your bud, his hand on your breast and his length moving so perfectly was just everything. The man really knew how to make you feel good, you just worried that he didn’t feel good. Levi’s focus was always on you, so you hoped that you were good for him. It was almost like Levi read your thoughts, because he pulled from your lips and then whispered in your ear at how good you felt, how wonderful you were. He was praising you so much, then grunting and moaning in your ear sending shivers through you. You wiggled your fingers, then lightly touched Levi’s abs and pelvis. As soon as he felt your touch, he slammed into you hard. You cried out as your vision went white, you felt a huge surge of pleasure making you shiver and twitch. You flopped against Levi as he kept moving and touching you, he didn’t mean to be so rough, but just feeling your touch drove him insane.

You flopped onto your side on the bed, then Levi pulled the ties from your wrists freeing you. You rolled onto your back and panted. Levi crawled over you and kissed his way up you body. He reached behind your back, then unclipped your bra and pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He hummed in happiness as he saw your chest, then he nipped and sucked your soft peaks to show you how much he loved and adored you. You dragged your weak shaky hands over his back, he instantly growled at you. He loved it when you touched him, adored it in fact. He loved how your fingers dragged over his muscled back, then tangled in his soft hair. He moved up your body, then kissed you as he slowly pressed back into your heat. You hummed and mewled at him; your body was excited but tired. Levi was gentle though, so very gentle and loving that you were slowly lulled into bliss. He knew your body couldn’t take more of him being rough with it. Levi wanted to be gentle with you though, he always liked the loving stuff.

You locked eyes with Levi as you both panted and moaned, you smiled at him and hummed. “I love you.” You squeaked a little as Levi bucked a little hard. “I love you so much Levi.”

He kissed you as passionately and loving as possible. “I love you too.” Levi wanted you to know and feel how much he loved you. He knew that over the months you’d been together, he had overprotective moments with you that’d upset you, but most of that was because Gabriel was plotting against the two of you. However, Levi wanted you to know with moments like this that he adored you, all of you, that he didn’t mean to snap at you and get angry, he was just so damn scared of losing you. Levi loved you more than anything in his life, so losing you would break him apart. Levi had lost so many in his life, that losing you would make him feel like his life was over. So, he took moments like this to love you with everything he had. He’d give you flowers and other gifts, as well as long embraces and stolen kisses. You were so perfect to him. He moved a little faster as he thought about you being his for forever. He thought about marrying you, having a family and breaking Gabriel together. He just hoped that after Gabriel lost to you both, your love for him wouldn’t disappear. It wouldn’t though, because your love for Levi was always there, it was there before Gabriel got involved, for you it all started in that bar.

Levi showered your face in kisses, he made you feel pure love coming from him. You smiled and hummed in delight; it was just so perfect. His body grinned against yours, he dragged perfectly against your bud, he was just driving your body insane. All you could do was hold onto your lover and enjoy what he was doing to you. You loved and adored this man; he was everything to you. You gripped at Levi’s back as your other hand tangled in his hair. You kissed him as deeply and as passionately as you could, you began taking some control from him. Levi slowly gave in and let you lead the kiss; he was just melting above you at how perfect you were. Levi wished he could never stop kissing you, you just tasted so sweet. He rocked a little faster against you, he could feel his end was near and he could feel you were close again. He linked his arm under your knee, then brought up your leg up. He felt you clench him then cry, your body shivered in delight, it was just perfect.

Levi tapped his forehead against yours, he panted and hummed as he moved with you. You both gazed into each other’s eyes, both of you were deeply in love and you could feel your end coming closer. Levi moved as fast as he could against you. You gripped him hard, your toes curled as you felt your release shake you. You threw your head back and moaned with a smile, it was just euphoric. Levi gripped your pillow, then moved as much as he could as you squeezed around him. He moaned your name, then shook as he felt his release. He kissed you and hummed in delight. He panted, then lay against you. You wrapped your arms around him and rubbed his back, you loved these moments with him after being so passionate. He just showed you so much love after and when he cuddled you too, it was so sweet.

He pulled away, then kissed your face all over. “Don’t pass out yet my Queen, I have to clean up and then clean you, okay?”

You nodded weakly. “Yes Levi. Love you.”

He smiled. “I love you.” He hurried away, cleaned up and then came back and cleaned your legs up. He put boxers on himself, then slipped on your underwear and a shirt. He slipped into bed, then snuggled up against you. “You are so precious and beautiful.”

You smiled and nuzzled against him. “I adore you my King.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m no King, we’ve talked about this. You are my Queen and I am your knight forever.”

You watched Levi and other’s make the threats to the bank workers and people in the bank. Levi looked over at you. “Right, you and Zack go to the vault and be careful.”

You winked at him. “We’ve got this, just make sure the alarm doesn’t go off.”

“I’ve got your back, don’t worry.”

You and Zack hurried into the back, then you stopped by the vault. You got out your contraption, then placed it on the vault for Zack. You moved to the computer and typed away, because you’d worked for Jared, you knew all the log ins and passwords. You grinned and looked at the vault. “We’re in!”

Zack smirked. “You’re the best.” He tapped the device more, then opened the door more. “Let’s get in and out.”

You hurried inside, then pulled your bag off your back and began filling it with money. “Things are going well.”

“They always do.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.” You loaded the bag onto your back, then stood in the doorway. “Come on slow poke.”

Zack smirked at you. “Well sorry for coming last, but I find most people rather like that.”

“You’re disgusting.”

He laughed. “What? You had it coming.”

You giggled. “You know, coming last is good. I’m sure every woman loves you.”

“They do.” He looked up as the alarm went off. “The fuck? Levi and the others were supposed to stop that from happening.”

You welled up a little at Levi not doing as he promised, then you got mad. You gasped as the vault door started closing. You jumped up as your back was against the frame and your feet against the door, then you pushed and groaned to let Zack get out. “Hurry!”

Zack’s eyes widened. “Stop! You’ll get crushed!”

You grinned. “I’ve got this, now hurry!”

He zipped up his large duffle bag, then put it on his back. He tackled you and ran with you out the vault, it slammed shut behind you and him. You both stared at it as you panted. Zack put you down. “That was close.”

You nodded. “But the alarm is still going off! Zack, we have to get the hell out of here.” He put you down, then you both ran to the front and looked through the window. “They’re gone, they’re all gone and there’s only police coming in!”

Zack looked and growled. “What the fuck? They left us!?”

You felt hurt, really hurt, but you couldn’t let that break you. “We have to go, now!”

“But.”

You grabbed his hand, then ran through the back to the door. You crouched down and got out your lockpick. “Keep guard, I need to unlock this door.”

“You got it.”

You focused on the locked and heard Zack fighting behind you, you stuck your tongue out, then gasped. “Got it!” You looked behind you and saw a few police officers on the floor. “Nice work handsome.”

He hurried to the door. “Thanks little one. Now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

You ran with him down the alleyway, then you skidded to a stop when you saw a bike. You smiled. “Come to mummy.” You threw your bag to Zack. “You get the hell out of here, okay? I’ll provide distraction.”

He shook his head. “I can’t do that to you.”

You cupped his face. “Listen to me, Gabriel is after me, not you. Now let me distract him, okay? Plus, you can find out why Levi left me.”

He nodded, then hugged you tightly. “I love you little one.”

“Love you too.” You jumped onto the bike, hotwired it then revved the engine. “I’ll see you soon, promise.” You raced off out the alleyway, then pulled your gun out and aimed it up into the air and fired. You grinned at the cops, then put your gun away and drove as fast as you could as they chased after you. You sighed and hoped that Zack could get out.

You weaved in and out of traffic, you saw a lorry coming across the road blocking your path, so your skidded on your side under it and prayed you’d make it. You laughed as you made it, then you skidded and drove down another road. You looked behind you to see Gabriel had appeared in his car. You narrowed your eyes at him, then you looked ahead. You patted yourself, then pulled out a sticky bomb. You pressed your thumb on the top, then threw it behind you. The bomb broke up into many little ones that stuck on his wheels, you looked behind and saw his car blow up at the front, then burst into flames. You laughed, then saw the whole car break apart and a bike appear.

You smirked and laughed more. “Oh, the hero has tricks, I love it. Alright handsome, try and keep up with me.” You skidded in and out of traffic, then pulled your gun out and fired ahead of you at boards and signs to create a ramp. You drove up it and flew up onto a low building, you looked down at Gabriel and saw he was following below. You drove off and onto a car park, then you went around and around until you went all the way to the top. You drove off the top onto a roof and used your bike to hop from roof to roof. You saw Gabriel jump off and follow you. You hummed. “Let’s see if you are as crazy as me.” You drove off the edge and sent the bike and your body flying. You flung yourself off the bike, then grabbed a banner hanging off a building. You grabbed it and watched the fabric rip, then you fired your gun at the building breaking the glass. You flung yourself inside and rolled forwards. You stood up, then looked back at Gabriel. “Come on handsome, come on, come to me.” He fired his grapple at you, you twisted your body gracefully making it miss you as you laughed. You pulled your bat off your back. “Batter up!”

Gabriel’s eyes widened when he saw you twist around with a bat, he tried to stop himself, but the momentum was too much. He collided with the bat, then flew back and slammed at the metal frame of the window denting it. He groaned, then looked up as you ran towards him laughing. You slammed the bat down between his legs, but he opened them wide stopping you from whacking his privates. You swung for his head, but he rolled out the way in time, his whole body screamed in pain at his actions. He’d only fought you for a bit and yet you’d already ruined his body. He put his hands on the floor, then cried in pain as your kicked under his jaw and sent him up and onto his back. He groaned, then kicked you in the gut.

Your back hit the floor making you laugh. “Well, you landed your first hit on me, but it will be your last.” You got up and smiled at him. “Don’t worry Gabriel, I won’t kill you, that’d be too easy. I’m just going to break you so you know how I felt.”

He groaned and growled at you as he said your name. “I didn’t break you, that rat Levi did.”

You screamed. “Don’t call my Levi names!”

He fired his grapple at you, you dodged then grabbed the cable and yanked his closer. You kicked him in the gut sending him back, then you yanked him closer and punched him in the face. He swung at you, but you jumped back. He kicked and punched, but you dodged and countered. He cried out in frustration. “He abandoned you in the vault!” You stopped a moment as you thought, which allowed Gabriel to punch you in the face, then he kicked you sending you through the thin wall. “He left you to all those police and me. He did to you what he did to Isabel and Petra! He abandoned them to die, he’s done the same to you.”

You felt blood drip down your face as you sat in rubble, you could just about hear Gabriel droning on. Your sadness slowly changed, your mind changing. You sat there in the dark, a grin slowly appearing on your face. His words were getting to you, you were beginning to think Levi had left you all alone. You got up and started laughing, your mind slipping apart slowly as you became your real self even more. You pulled out both your pistols, then fired at him over and over as you laughed. The bullets hit his armour sending him staggering backwards. You ran towards him, skidded on your knees past him as you put your guns away. You pulled your bat out, twisted and smacked the side of Gabriel’s head. You laughed as he flew to the ground. You walked closer to him, bat dragging across the floor.

You stopped by him and sighed. “You know, I’m going to have fun breaking you.”

He groaned at you, then panted. “But Levi hurt you.”

You grinned. “True, but you started it.” You smacked him with your bat, then kept hitting him over and over as you laughed. You let out a sigh as he coughed up blood, then you grabbed his top and pulled him close. “I can’t wait for next time.”

He gritted his teeth, then grabbed the back of your neck and kissed you. “I love you and I can’t wait to keep fighting you.”

He kissed you again and you kissed him back, then you realised what you were doing. You pulled away, then slapped him. “I hate you.”

He smiled and fell back on the floor. “So that’s what they call that kiss…interesting.”

You stood up, then kicked him hard. “I. Hate. You!” You laughed and grinned. “And I’ll keep hating you for life.” You stood bye his head. “Night-night hero.”

He smiled at you his teeth white against his blood. “I’ll dream of you.”

You smacked him in the head, then spun the bat around in your hand and put it on your back. You stared at Gabriel, then touched your lips. You felt guilt in your heart for kissing him back, but your heart also hurt from what Levi had done to you today. You hurried out the building, then made your way back to the gang base. People were shocked to see you, but you didn’t care about anyone. You were mad right now, seething in fact that someone you loved had left you all alone with a mad man.

Zack jumped when he saw you, then he ran after you calling your name. “You’re back! I knew you’d make it back. Hey? Are you okay? Are you listening to me? Why are you grinning? You’re bleeding!”

You clicked your neck and moaned. “I’m perfect Zack.”

“Are you sure little one?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m amazing, I just need one little word with the love of my life.” You pulled your bat off your back, then stormed up to Levi. His eyes widened at seeing you, he looked like hell, which meant he had missed you and was worried about you. You shook your head at that sane thought, then pointed your bat at him.

He backed up and bumped into the wall. He put his hand up to his team. “Stand down. Let her speak.”

You smiled at him. “How caring and thoughtful my love, you’re a really keeper. Thing is you weren’t like that at the bank, were you?”

He called your name. “Sweetheart.”

“Don’t sweetheart me. You left me alone, with the alarm going to fight off police and that stupid hero Gabriel.” You slammed your bat against the wall right by his head, but he didn’t flinch. “You promised!”

“I did, I did promise I’d be there and I wasn’t.”

You leaned closer. “Gabriel was right, I’m just like Petra and Isabel, but I hate to tell you this Levi but I’m stronger than them. You aren’t going to kill me off like you did with them.”

He looked so pained at you, because he knew just how much you were hurting. Even though you were smiling, he watched a tear escape from your eye and run down your cheek, he’d really hurt you today. “You are nothing like those two girls, you are so much more. You are the only woman I’ve ever loved and will ever love.” He saw you lower your bat a bit. “Gabriel figured out Erwin’s plan, we don’t know how, but he did. He led us away from the bank and fought us, then the alarm went off. He distracted us and I was so fuelled by my rage towards him, by what he’d been doing to you that I let it get the best of me. I left you alone and I regret it so much.”

You lowered your bat down. “He…he messed with me again, didn’t he?”

Zack put his hand on your shoulder. “When he realised what had happened, he came to find you. He found me in the alleyway. He wanted to come after you, but I told him your plan. He didn’t chase you because of me. I had to hold him back and got punched in the face for it.”

You looked to Zack to see a cut on his nose, then you looked to Levi. “Well…I’ve made a right fool of myself then…excuse me, I need to clean myself up and tend to my wounds and change.” You walked away from Levi and the others, then walked all the way to Levi’s apartment. As soon as you go in, you pulled your armour off and dropped it on the floor. You walked into the bathroom, then turned the shower on. You felt broken, abused and damaged. You looked in the mirror and saw the mess you were in, then you walked under the hot water. You closed your eyes, then looked up and let the water sooth you. “What do I do…”

Levi walked into his apartment and saw the trail of armour and clothes, then he followed the path to his bathroom and saw you stood in it. The water coming from you had blood and dirt in it, he felt awful. He pulled his things off, then joined you in the shower. He hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulders. “I’m so, so sorry about today. I really am. I’m also sorry I hit your friend in the face. He was holding me back to stop me from interfering in your plan. I got so mad, well, I hit him in the face because I needed to get to you.”

You turned around in his arms, then you hugged him tightly. “You really didn’t leave me today, did you?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t, I really didn’t.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I trust you.” You nibbled your lip. “Ah, but something happened between me and Gabriel.”

Levi growled. “Tch, what?”

You looked down at his chest as the water ran down. “I beat him, badly and well…as he lay there on the floor, he pulled me in for a kiss, then he kissed me again. I came to my senses and realised what he was doing, so I slapped him and kicked the crap out of him. I swear Levi I love you and only you, his kiss meant nothing to me.” You looked up at him. “I crave and desire you and only you. I risked everything to be with you.” You dragged your nails down his chest and moaned as you felt the dangerous fire in you for him. “I need you and only you in my life. I promise you that.”

He pressed you against the cold tiled wall, then leaned closer. “I know, I can see it when you look at me. Such love and desire. Our love is always dangerous, but I like it.” He kissed you roughly and hummed. “I’m going to remind your body all night long just how much I love you, how much you are mine and I yours.”

You panted, smiled then moaned as you licked you licked your lips and bit them. “Please Levi, show me.”

You wobbled out of bed as Levi lay there naked with a smile on his face. You smiled at him, then went to the toilet. You wandered back out, then got changed and went downstairs to make breakfast. You cooked everything you needed to, then walked to the table and put everything on. You went back to the kitchen to get the tea, as you walked back you felt a sharp pain in your body. You cried out, clutched your gut and fell to the floor and smashed the tea cups and pot everywhere. “Shit, oh shit what a mess.”

Levi shouted your name, he jumped onto the balcony pulling his bottoms on, then leaped over the balcony and down. He ran towards you and skidded as he said your name. “What happened? Who hurt you?”

You smiled at Levi. “I’m fine, no one hurt me.” You offered him your arm. “Now help me up please.”

He scooped you up like a bride, then sat you on the counter. “I don’t see any tea on you.” He gasped and held your arm up. “You’re cut!”

You giggled as he rushed about. “You’re like a mother hen.”

He cleaned your wound, then patched it up. “Of course, because the person I love most in the world is hurt.” He sighed and looked up at you, then cupped your face. “What happened?”

You shrugged. “My gut hurt.”

He frowned, then lifted his shirt you were wearing to see a nasty bruise there. “Tch, damn it. Gabriel hit you hard.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe he hit you.”

You gulped and looked away. “I was a little distracted at the time and he got the best of me, but it won’t happen again.”

“Best of you?”

You lowered your head. “He got into my head, okay?”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong.”

“I did, by letting him pull me from you. His plan worked, he got us apart and made you think I was using you. I’m not, I swear.”

You gave him a little smile. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

He leaned up and lightly pecked your lips. “You going to say it back?”

You pulled a face and hummed, then you saw him pouted. You laughed and patted his cheeks. “Such a cute face! Yes, I love you so, so much.” You kissed his face all over making him hum in happiness. “Now, I’m okay so I need to clean up this mess.”

He pulled from you and shook his head. “Tch, no way you shitty little brat, this mess is mine to clean.”

You let out a long sigh. “Okay, but I need to get down and eat breakfast.”

He lifted you off the counter, then carried you to the dining table and sat you down. “Eat up while I clean, then I need to put something on that bruise.”

You hummed. “Okay handsome.” You started eating, but you made sure you were nice and slow.

Levi ruffled your hair, then kissed your forehead. “All done.” He sat down and tucked in. “I’m going to tend to you all day.”

You frowned. “Why, I’m okay?”

“Because you getting hurt was my fault, I left you, you got distracted because of me and I gave you a work out in the shower.”

You grinned. “And bedroom.”

He nodded. “And bedroom.”

“Twice.”

He blushed. “Twice, but anyway, I’m to blame.”

He let out a long sigh. “There’s no point in me arguing, is there?”

He shook his head. “No, because I will win this fight.”

You smiled, then finished your breakfast. “So, I can’t do anything today?”

He cleaned up the table for you, then got to making a pot of tea. “Nope.” He walked over to you, picked you up and carried you to the sofa. You watched him move about, then he lay you down. “Now let’s help you.”

You giggled as he pushed your shirt up. “Levi, you’re supposed to heal me, not feel me up.”

He glared at you. “Tch, oi brat? Head out the gutter.”

You laughed, then squealed as he rubbed cold cream onto your bruise. “Cold, really cold.”

“Stay still.”

“But Levi it’s cold.”

He sighed. “Are you five or something?”

You pouted. “No.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Behave, okay?”

You nodded. “I’m trying, but it’s really cold.”

“Sorry.”

You smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “Don’t frown so much sweetheart. I’m okay, really I am.”

He turned his head and kissed your palm. “If you say so. I’m just…I’m really worried about you.” He cleaned up his hands, then kissed your forehead. “How’s your head?” He saw you grin. “Do not say you haven’t had any complaints, tch I swear you little shit.”

You hummed and played with your top. “I almost lost myself to the darkness, almost drowned in it and the weird thing was it felt good. Part of me is scared of all that, and yet another really loves it when I let lose.”

He nodded and sat on the floor next to you. “I get it, I like it too. I like losing control of myself and I like watching you lose control and be as sane as you possibly can be. However, it’s scary to go there because maybe one day you won’t ever come back.”

You pulled a face. “That’s what I’m worried about. What if I lose it so much because of Gabriel, that I run from you and just rip him apart mentally until there’s nothing left?”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours. “If you do lose yourself, then I’ll be right there to pull you back, always. You’re my Queen and my world, I’ll do anything for you, okay?”

You kissed him, then hugged him tightly. “Yes Levi. I’ll do the same for you.”

“Good.” He pulled away a little. “So, do you want to cuddle all day?”

You nodded and shuffled on the sofa. “Yes please.”

He climbed up onto the sofa, then pulled you against him. “I’ll be big spoon today, as I have something important to love and protect.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

He kissed your face all over. “You know you can tell me anything, right brat? If you have dark or crazy thoughts, I’ll hear you out. You’re not alone, I have them too.”

You nodded and hugged him. “I’ll tell you I promise.”

“Good. Now rest for me, okay? Also, you’re out of commission for a bit.”

You groaned. “Fine.”

“I mean it brat. You are not allowed to fight for a while until you are healthy.”

You smiled at him and kissed him. “I promise, I’ll stay put until I’m better.”

“Perfect. Also, no bedroom fun either.” He heard you groan. “I know, I know, I don’t like it either, but in order to get you better we have to let your body heal.”

“Yes Levi.”

He kissed you, then pulled you against his chest. You snuggled and buried your face in his pecs and smiled and his warmth and scent. “Now sleep.”

You yawned and hummed. “You too.”

“I will. Love you.”

You closed your eyes. “Love you too Levi.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly was excited for her night out with her friends, she was determined to have a guy, get him to buy her drinks and then screw her all night. She didn’t know who, but she wanted him to be a bad boy. So, when she walked into the club, she knew all the worst of the worst went and were linked to the scouts, she was in heaven. She looked around with her friends and saw hot and sweaty bodies moving against each other. She looked to the VIP area and saw there were some interesting men in there. She snuck closer and saw the man of her dreams, Levi Ackerman. She gasped and watched him sat there with a drink in his hand watching someone, but she didn’t care who, only that she wanted Levi badly.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, heat shot through her when Levi smiled, he was smiling at someone. She looked to who it was and saw you. Kelly thought you were such a whore, a slut and a bitch. You were wearing a loose short dress that showed your bum a bit when you twirled around, it was low cut at the front and showed off your ample chest, it was far bigger than Kelly’s and she hated that. The dress though was stunning, it was a dark green just for Levi and had a shiny mermaid sequin effect to it. You were Levi’s green dream and he adored it, though he wished it wasn’t so revealing so everyone saw, he did slightly like showing you off and letting everyone know you were his.

Amber, Kelly’s friend, leaned over and looked at you. “Wow, she’s hot and it seems the Reaper himself is just gushing over her. I’ve never seen him so expressive and emotional.”

Kelly frowned. “He’s not even pulling much of a face.”

Amber grinned. “I’ve been obsessed with Levi for years, so I know these things.”

“Well, I’m going to go after him.”

“You got to get into the VIP area first.”

Kelly looked around and saw a man walk out the VIP area, then go to the bar. “Just watch me.”

As Kelly was plotting to take your Levi from you, you were busy enjoying your first night out after being hurt by Gabriel. You were all healed up and you just wanted to have fun, but Levi dragged his heels a little with going out. However, it took you pouting a little and putting on the dress to show him how pretty you were to get him to say yes. You moved closer to Levi, then sat on his lap and cupped his face. You kissed his cheek and hummed at him. He placed his hand on the inside of your thigh, then squeezed and rubbed his thumb on your skin.

Levi kissed your neck and hummed at your sweet scent. “You having fun?”

You nodded. “I am, thank you for letting me come here.”

“You’re welcome.”

You shot up from his lap when you saw Hange, you squealed and jumped at her. “Hi sexy!”

Hange spun you around, then kissed your temple. “Hi my sex bomb lady of Levi, how are you?”

“Great now you are here.”

She held your hand and walked with you to the bar. “You flatter me.”

You leaned on the bar and kicked your legs. “Harvey my doll, could you get us two fancy cocktails for me?”

Harvey winked at you. “Coming right up Queen.”

You giggled. “Queen huh?”

Hange hugged you from behind. “You are one. Levi’s Queen.”

You smiled as you looked up at her upside down. “He won’t let me call him King; he says he’s a knight.”

She squeezed you and kissed your cheek. “Well, that proves he holds you up higher than himself, which is adorable.” She grinned and started her evil laugh. “I must observe the two of you more as a couple, for science.”

“Don’t mess with Levi.”

She sighed and pouted. “But it’s fuuuun.”

“No.”

She groaned, then grabbed her drink. “Thanks Harvey.” She turned and gasped as her jaw dropped. “Unbelievable.”

You turned around. “What?” You stared at a woman dancing very over the top in front of Levi, then she moved closer to him and sat by him. Kelly was making her move, along with Amber, but what they both didn’t know is even though Levi was dangerous, his Queen was far more dangerous. You downed your drink and hummed. “Shall I skin her?”

Hange laughed. “That’d be called murder.”

You titled your head. “No, it’d be called mercy.” You smirked and studied your glass. “Maybe I should smash this and shove it down her throat, or cut her eyes out.”

Hange nodded. “You know, we do have a fun room downstairs with toys.”

You nibbled your lip, then sighed. “Levi wouldn’t be happy with us if we did.”

“So, you’re just going to let her flirt with Levi.”

You pulled your dress up to show a knife on your thigh, then you pulled it off and showed it Hange. “Fuck no. I’m going to scare her so she knows what’s mine.” You walked over to Kelly with the knife behind your back. You smiled as she had her hand on Levi’s thigh near his length. “Excuse me?”

Kelly didn’t look at you, she was too focused on Levi. “I’m busy here, fuck off.”

You placed your hand on the back of the seat near her head, then leaned closer. “I said, excuse me?”

She looked at you. “What?”

You grinned. “You’re in my seat touching something that is mine, so kindly remove yourself now.”

She smirked at you. “Or what?”

You stabbed the seat right between her legs, she jumped and squealed, then she shook. “Or I start cutting off parts of your pretty self until you get the message. Levi Ackerman is mine, understand?”

She nodded as she went pale. “Y-Yes.”

“Good girl. Now say sorry to my Levi for bothering him and touching him.”

She looked to Levi he was loving all of this. “S-sorry!”

You patted her cheek. “There, now you’ve learned your lesson. You got off lucky you know, because if you would have taken it further…well…I’ll leave that to your imagination.” You yanked the knife out and moved to the side. “Get out.”

She shot up. “I’m sorry!”

You and Levi watched her run, you were so proud of yourself. Levi looked over to you, he felt such pride, love and passion for you. He sighed, he needed to control himself. So, he was going to mess with you a bit. “You broke my seat.”

You looked to Levi. “Did I?”

“Yes, tch, you little shit.”

You stabbed the back of the seat, then ripped it up. “Tough shit.”

Levi stood up and walked towards you. “Tch, you shitty little brat.”

You tapped his chest with your finger. “That was for letting her be all over you so you could mess with me. Oh, don’t deny it Levi. I know you did it on purpose to see what I’d do.”

“Forgive me?”

You slammed your foot on the seat flashing all your thigh to Levi, then you put your knife back. “Bite me.”

“Don’t tempt me brat.”

You grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer, you were sure everyone was looking. You smiled at him, then kissed him. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you back. He glared at a few people watching you, so he nipped your lip and bent you over a little and deepened the kiss. You pulled from his lips, he chased your lips, but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. You patted his cheek, then walked away from him to Hange, Mike and Erwin. Levi watched you touch Erwin’s muscled arm and squeeze; you were flirting with him and it was pissing Levi off. He understood how you felt now, because he wanted to rip Erwin apart and claim you as his in front of everyone.

You squeaked as Levi lifted you up, then put you over his shoulder. “Office, now.”

You kicked your legs and giggled. “Yes Levi.”

He carried you into his office, he kicked his door to slam shut, then he sat you on his desk. “You were teasing me.”

You held his desk and kicked your legs. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He walked closer, then slid him hands on the outside of your thighs, one going over your knife. He ran his lips up your neck making you moan. “I can’t blame you really, I was messing with you.”

You smirked. “I knew it you naughty boy.” You tangled your fingers in his hair. “Now do me a favour and kiss me like you mean it.”

He grabbed your hips, then yanked you close so your pelvis’s slammed together. You moaned meaning your mouth was perfectly open for Levi. He kissed you with all the passion and love in his body. You felt yourself getting weak at how his tongue explored your mouth and massaged you into a sweet kiss. He pulled away and hummed. “Can I eat you more?”

You blushed. “Levi, there are people in the other room.”

“They won’t hear you, trust me. The music is too loud.” He rubbed his pelvis against yours making you shiver and moan. “Just a little taste.”

You laughed. “That’s the problem Levi, one taste and you can’t stop.”

“True, so then I’ll have more.”

You jumped as someone knocked on Levi’s door. “Saved by the bell.”

Levi growled, then pulled away from you and opened his door to reveal Erwin. “Tch, what?”

Erwin smiled. “We have a meeting to discuss some deals with other gangs, so you’re needed.”

“Tch, fine.” He looked to you. “Come one brat, I could do with your help.”

You jumped off the table and hummed. “You going to get me to flirt with them?”

He pinched your cheek and wiggled it. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, okay?”

“Good girl in what way?”

He kissed your cheek. “You’ll figure it out brat.”

You walked behind him and patted his bum with your hands. “Okaaay.”

He grabbed your hands on his bum, then made your squeeze. “Behave.”

You let him go, then walked with him into the VIP area to see a rough looking man waiting with two others. You peaked around Levi and stared at them, then you hummed and went to the bar. “Harvey darling, could you get me a whiskey for my man aaaand something sweet for me.”

He smirked. “Coming right up.” He mixed your cocktail, then looked over at you. “Hubby having a meeting?”

You nodded. “Yeah, he wants me to help, but I think a nice drink will do.”

“I think so.” He placed the drinks on the bar. “Just don’t kill anyone.”

You blew a raspberry. “Can’t make any promises Harvey.” You adjusted your dress a little to make yourself look extra good. You smiled at Harvey. “Alright, my time to shine.”

“You look amazing.”

You winked and grabbed both drinks. “Thank you.” You walked over to Levi and the team, you were making sure you swayed your hips as you got closer, just to add that sexy factor. You held the top of Levi’s glass and held it down to him in front of his face. “Thought you’d be thirsty.”

He slid his hand up the back of your legs to under your dress and to your bum. “Thank you.”

You sat down next to him, then crossed your legs and pushed out your chest a little for the men he was talking to. You could tell they were eyeing you, eating you up with their eyes and just oozing lust. You could tell it was annoying Levi, because he reached over to you and placed his hand on your thigh and near your heat. He squeezed your leg as he continued to talk to the men. You downed your drink, then licked your lips. You leaned forwards and put your glass on the table, then you looked up to see one tough guy was staring at your boobs. He caught your eye, then smiled at you. You smirked and winked. You sat back, then shuffled closer to Levi to move your dress up more to show your knife.

Levi’s jaw clenched in annoyance. “Stanley? Is there something you’d like to share? A reason for your strong fascination with the woman next to me?”

Stanley smiled at you more. “Oh yeah, she’s just stunning as hell. I’d love to fuck her I want to so badly. Is she like a piece on the side? Can I have a turn?”

You gasped, then giggled and nibbled your lip. “Sure, if you like toys.”

“Toys?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

“Oh, I like that.”

You stood up and walked closer. “Oh, well that excites me.”

He spread his legs. “Then come here baby.”

You giggled, then grabbed his privates in a vice grip making him cry and whimper. You yanked your knife out and licked it as you moaned. You smiled and giggled at him. “This is my toy and I want something from you…I want your crown jewels.” You traced the knife down his chest. “I’m sure you won’t miss them, right?”

He shook and began crying. “Please, don’t hurt me.”

You burst out laughing, then pulled away. “Weak.”

Levi called your name. “Come here brat.” Everyone watched you change from a crazy hot girl, to a sweet obedient cat. You moved over to Levi, then sat on his lap and snuggled up to him. “Good girl.” He pulled out his gun as he gazed at you, then pointed it at Stanley. “I want this to be a little lesson, this brat here is mine and if anyone else tries to take her from me…well, I’ll break everything bone in your body, pull all your nails off, skin you alive, then cut off all your finger and toes and feed them to you.” He hummed as you kissed his cheek loads. “That or I shoot you so much that you become a colander.” He glanced over at Stanley. “It all depends on this brat here and what will make her happy.”

You got out the car, then stood and looked at Jared’s mansion. You blew a bubble with your pink bubble gum, then walked forwards as soon as it popped. You smirked as Zack walked with you and Hange up the steps. Hange had explosives, Zack had two massive guns over his shoulders and you were swinging your bat round and round. Today you had a little heel on your boots, just to add that spring in your step. You kicked the double doors open, then walked in. “HONEY I’M HOME!”

Hange giggled. “Looks like he’s out.”

Zack hummed. “Such a shame.”

You sighed. “I know, I wanted him to see the artwork I make for him…” You brought your bat down and tapped the floor in front of you with both hands resting on the top, like it was a cain. “Oh well, guess we’ll have to work extra hard to make this place perfect.”

Hange skipped around, the spun and faced you as she tossed a little bomb up and down. “Want to see how far you can hit it?”

You grinned and positioned yourself. “Give us your best shot.”

She threw it, then watched you smack it hard and send it flying as it beeped. “And it’s out of here!” You all laughed and smiled as it exploded and blew up a wall. “Want another?”

You hummed a laugh and spun the bat. “Let’s.”

You and Hange blew the place apart as Zack looked around to find a something, anything that would hint of Jared’s base for Gabriel. Zack was determined to find it, break into the computers and found out what the hell Gabriel was planning. He smiled as he heard you laughing with Hange, the bombs blowing up all sorts. He knew Levi gave you permission to leave the home to do things, but he didn’t know you were here of all places. You were all sure Levi would flip at you again, but the information you got from here would be useful.

Zack smirked at a book, then pulled it to cause the bookcase to move and show a lift. He shouted your name. “Found something interesting here.”

You and Hange skipped to Zack. Hange gasped and marvelled at the lift. “This means a base?”

Zack nodded. “Yep. You want to go down?”

Hange ran in and bounced up and down inside. “Come on! Let’s go.”

You hummed and felt something in you feel nervous, mainly because you had no ide what you were going to find down there. You stepped in and turned your back to the group and sighed. “Alright, let’s have a look.” You pressed the button and went down with your friends. You saw nothing at first, then you saw a whole under ground system be revealed to you and the others as the lift went down. You tilted your head and hummed, then waited for the doors to open as you reached the bottom. You walked out, looked around as Hange ran straight for the computers and Zack for the gadgets.

Hange typed away on the computers, then she waved you over. You walked over to her and looked up at the screens. “What’s up?”

She sighed. “His password is you by the way.”

You rolled your eyes. “How am I not surprised.”

She looked around on the computer as she spoke. “He has a weird thing for you, not the love kind.” She downloaded all his data, then saw a file with your name on. “This can’t be good…” She opened it to see photos of you taken without you knowing and videos. There were things of you at your old apartment, you in bed, you walking around in barely anything, there were things of you and Levi together, some very, very personal moments with Levi. Hange looked up at you. “He’s…I umm…I can delete all of this, erase it.”

You shook your head. “Download it all and give it to Levi, he’ll want to see this.”

She grinned at you as she saw you smiling. “You want Levi to flip, don’t you?”

You hummed a laugh, then winked at her. “You know my dirty little secret, but yes. Let him see this, all of it and Jared will suffer for it.”

She typed away. “Alright, downloading now.”

You patted her shoulder. “Thank you, now I’m going to see what is worth stealing.” You walked around, then saw Jared’s car for Gabriel. You smirked and bit your lip. “Oh, I’m going to do some many naughty things with you.” You grabbed the keys and skipped over, then you opened up the massive batmobile style car. “Hey Zack and Hange? Once you’re done, choose a vehicle and have fun with it.”

Zack wondered around and jumped onto the bike. “Mine!”

Hange took everything off the computer, then she put a little bomb on it. “Alright, what’s left for me?”

You pointed to one. “Can you fly?”

She gasped and ran to the flying vehicle. “Yesssss.”

You jumped into the car, then started it up. “Remember everyone, just have fun.” You floored it and drove out the cave with Hange and Zack following. You looked up at the screen to see an explosion. You laughed, then tapped the comms button in the car. “Hey Hange, how much explosives did you put in there?”

Hange laughed. “Not enough.”

You skidded out into the city streets, then looked around the car. “Well, enjoy the toys inside the vehicles. I’m heading to see a certain someone and ask if he wants to join me.” You turned down a road, then went straight to Levi’s base and drove down to see the shock on everyone’s faces. You opened the top, then stood up. “Hey, Levi in?”

Levi walked closer. “Tch, the fuck you do brat?”

“I was naughty.”

He walked up to the car, then ran his hand over it. “Looks like you were.”

You nibbled your lip and smiled. “Want to join me for a joy ride? Hange has the sky and Zack is on the bike.”

He climbed up into the car and kissed you. “Dumb question. Tch, I’d love to join you.”

You sat down and he sat in the seat behind you. You closed it up, then started up the car. “You get to play with all the buttons, I’ll drive.”

Levi hummed. “You do know there’s a gun back here.” He saw you stiffen up. “A really, really big one.”

You turned around in your seat. “Gimmie!”

He smirked. “Then swap.”

You climbed your chair, then landed on his lap. “Move.”

He sighed. “I’ve been replaced by a gun.”

“Yes.” He climbed over, then raced off as you admired all the gadgets in the back. You tapped away, then saw the roof slide open as a gun raised up, then locked into place. You stood up and let the wind whip your hair. You gasped, then giggled. “Perfect.” You grabbed the two handles either side the massive machine gun like device, then fired away laughing as you did. People thought Levi was the crazy one, but in fact it was you. He was deadly, but you were deadlier. You cheered, then waved to the cops who followed you and Levi. “Hiii!”

Levi skidded around and down a street. “Hold on brat!”

You squatted down and pouted at Levi. “Music please handsome.”

He tapped away and caused music to blast. “Anything for you.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I love you.”

“Love you too, now have your fun.”

You stood up and changed some things up on the gun, then started firing at the police cars. You were making sure you didn’t kill them, just fucked up their cars a little. You jumped up and down and laughed as things blew up. You gasped and dodge as a small-time hero threw something at you and missed. You looked at the little thing he threw at you, then back at him and pouted. “Naughty, naughty!” You fired at him and watched him try to dodge you. “Come ooon, play with me!” You narrowed your eyes as he went to throw more, so you pulled a ribbon out of your hair, then tied it around the gun tightly to keep it firing. You pulled your bat out and grinned. “That’s more like it.” You swung and smacked the device back at him, a bright light exploded blinding him. You gasped. “Oooow, pretty!”

Levi called your name. “We’ve got company brat, need your help.”

You hummed and spun around with the gun and sang along to a song blasting out the speakers, then you blew up the road block. “WOOOOOO!” You laughed and threw your arms in the air. “Pretty! Oh, honey those explosions are how I feel about you.”

Levi smiled at your words. “Me too beautiful.” He glanced and saw Gabriel. “Look, the so-called hero is here.”

You locked eyes with Gabriel and grinned. “What an angel. Time to burn up and fall.” You moved the gun. “I want your wings!”

Gabriel road his spare bike to you, one you missed and moved his hands and pressed button and watched you get instantly ejected from the car. “Hate him, come on beautiful hate Levi.”

You flew up and watched Levi drive away, your eyes widened as you slammed against the road and rolled. You lifted your body up a little and watched Levi leave you there. “Levi…” You staggered up to your feet. “Honey?” Your shoulders dropped as you felt your heart hurt, he either ejected you or didn’t notice you were gone. Either way, it hurt. What you didn’t know was Gabriel had messed up the car, so Levi couldn’t go back for you. You pulled your bat off your back, then spun around and smacked Gabriel in the gut and sent him flying off his bike. You walked closer to him as you dragged your bat along the floor. “You caught me at an embarrassing moment Gabriel, so I’m going to beat you enough until you forget. Kay?”

He rolled out the way as you slammed the bat down. “He let you down again, didn’t he?”

You laughed and looked at him. “Stay still please, I just want to hit you a few times.” He ran at you, you ran at him, then you skidded on your knees and smacked his shins with your bat making him flip. You got up, spun around and kicked him. He rolled, then pushed himself up. You ran and kicked him in the face hard, then smacked him in the chest with your bat. “I’m already feeling so much better!” You threw the bat up in the air, ran and flipped in the air as he looked up. Your heel smacked down on him, you used him to jump up and grab the bat. You jumped over him and threw the bat at his back. You landed behind him, then twisted around and dodged his grapple firing at you, but it lightly cut your cheek. You laughed at the pain, then kicked up your bat, slammed your heel into his foot then grabbed your bat and spun around and smacked his arm hard making him drop his grapple. You wiggled your finger at him as he panted. “Naughty, no little cheap toys.”

He smirked at you. “What about your bat?”

You kissed it leaving red lipstick on it. “If you can take it off me, then I’ll stop hitting you with it. Come on handsome.”

“He’ll keep doing this to you, leaving you alone to fight. You know that, right?”

You giggled. “It’s none of your business. Anyway, shouldn’t you be going home handsome?”

He frowned at you. “Why?”

You hummed. “I left you a present, I burnt it and blew it all up! Redecorating sugar.” You winked at him and laughed as you ran towards him. You dodged his punches, then used your bat to stop his kick. You smirked at him, then yanked him close with the bat behind his foot, then punched him in the gut hard. He grabbed the back of your jacket, then yanked you up onto his shoulders as you squealed. You looked down at his face as it was too close to your crotch. You smiled at him and winked, then you punched down on him. He slammed you onto a car causing you to moan, then laugh.

Gabriel panted. “This is a better thing for us to be doing.”

You pulled your leg back a bit, then slammed your knee into his face a few times. Then you linked your legs together behind his neck. “Come a little closer then.” You yanked him so his face slammed against the roof of the car. You slammed the bottom of your boot into his face sending him back. You sat forwards, hands between your thighs on the roof and shoved yourself up to land on your feet. You jumped over Gabriel, then kicked him into the car breaking the window. You walked away, bent over and grabbed your bat and saw Zack driving closer. You bowed to Gabriel, then winked. “Till we meet again.” Zack slowed down by you and grabbed you, you used him and he helped you to jump on the back sideways. You waved to Gabriel, then you held onto Zack. “Lead the way handsome.”

He looked back at you. “What the hell happened?”

“I got ejected from Gabriel’s car and Levi left me behind. On the bright side I kicked the shit out of Gabriel.”

Zack glanced back. “Speaking of, he ain’t giving up.”

You sighed and put your bat on your back. “I’ve got this.” You lifted your leg and sat back to back with Zack, then you pulled out your two handguns Levi bought you. You kissed one and licked the other for Gabriel to see, then you fired at him. “Drive whatever way you want Zack, make this fun.”

Zack grinned. “You got it.”

“How’s Hange?”

“Up in the sky having fun.”

You hummed as Gabriel weaved side to side. “Good.”

“Hold on!”

You put your guns in their holsters, then grabbed the seat as Zack drove off a ramp. You squealed and laughed as you flew through the air, your bum wasn’t touching the seat and your legs were sticking out either side of you. The bike landed, then skidded a little. You laughed more as you both flew off down the road. You patted the bike, then pulled out little bombs. “Ooow, fun.” You pressed them and threw them one after another at Gabriel as he chased you and Zack. You watched as he drove through the explosions and didn’t care. You hummed and let out a sigh. “He’s getting boring and I’m running out of toys.” You pulled out one gun, lined up the shot and shot his front wheel out. The wheel exploded and sent him flying. You burst out laughing, then you blew a kiss to Gabriel and waved to him. “Gabriel is gone.”

Zack smiled. “Good work as always little one. Now, where do you want to go?”

You smirked. “I want to rob somewhere. I don’t feel like seeing Levi, he’s annoyed me.”

He turned down a street, then stopped in front of a shop. “This is one of Jared’s businesses. It has some things for two new starter villains.” You gasped, then jumped off the bike and walked inside. The people inside screamed and panicked in horror. You spun around, then looked at some of the clothes, armour and weapons in there. “Oh, I’m like a kid in a candy shop!” You stopped in front of an outfit. The armoured top had a nice pink on that was cute, with little writing and adorable things. You love the shorts that came with it and armoured boots. You pulled your things off, then pulled on this new outfit. You stared at your jacket Levi had gotten you, his wings on it standing proud. You dropped the jacket, then picked up the small one that was a little puffy. You did your hair in a sweet way, then pulled on some sunglasses and earrings. You grabbed a bag, then packed it full of weapons and fun things. You walked to the counter, grabbed some bubble gum and smiled. “This pink gum?”

The woman gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

You gasped. “Cute! I’ll take it!” You walked to the doors. “Come on Zack! You got a nice outfit on?”

He walked up next to you, he looked amazing in his leather jacket with studs, spikes and sprayed things on, tight armour trousers and boots and a nice armour top. “Oh yeah, I feel so much better now.”

You winked at him, then walked to the bike. “I think we should do some more shopping…How about a new car?”

He hummed and saw a car pull up it was a classic baby blue convertible. “Bingo.” He walked up to the rich guy flirting with an underaged girl, then pointed his gun at his head. “Get out perv.”

You skipped over. “Oh it’s perfect! I love the colour!”

“What about this perv?”

You walked over to the girl. “How old are you kitten?”

She gasped at you, then smiled. “Fifteen.”

You nodded. “Did you tell this man?”

“Yes?”

“What he say?”

She looked at the guy. “I like them young and asked if I wanted to suck on something big.”

You kissed her forehead. “Good girl for telling the truth, now run along ‘cause I’m about to do something naughty.” You turned to the guy as he stumbled out the car. You tilted your head and smiled as he called you loads of names. You pulled your gun out, then shot him in the privates. He screamed and fell to the floor making you laugh. You leaned over him and pulled your sunglasses down a bit. “There, now you can’t have underaged girls no more.” You stood up and pushed your glasses back on and looked at the girl, she was admiring you. “Stay out of trouble kitten.” You walked over the seats in the back, dropped your bag down then sat in the passenger seat and waved to the girl. “Bye.”

She waved as you and Zack sped off. “Bye lady!”

You put your boots on the top of the car door and sighed, you leaned your head back and smiled. “I feel so free.”

Zack smiled. “Me too.”

“Anything you wanna do?”

He hummed. “I could kill for some food.”

“We can have anything you want.”

He smirked. “I know where to go, plus I also feel like breaking more things belonging to Jared. How about it?”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “You’re talking dirty to me. Hell yes!”

Levi was worried, really worried about you. He’d been trying to find you for days now. All he knew was, Jared’s home was in ashes. Gabriel was out of commission for a bit after getting hurt bad, then multiple places had been robbed, blown up and bad people had been attacked including a paedophile shot in the privates. All he had evidence of you was footage by fans of you who called you Mania and your old clothes he gave you left in a shop. He was worried, but he was also mad because he knew Gabriel had done something or said something to make you act out. The only comfort he had was that Zack was with you. He studied a picture of you and had to admit, you looked sexy as hell and cute in your new outfit.

He’d checked Zack’s place out, but he hadn’t been back in ages. He had been to your old apartment, but someone else was living there. He’d put out communications to find you, but he was also distracted by what Hange had found in Gabriel’s computer. There was so much of you, too much for Levi’s liking and it pissed him off beyond belief. He wanted to break the man, but he had promised to do it with you, but you had run off on him. He needed to see you, needed to talk it out and tell you how much he loved you and he didn’t leave you behind, he didn’t eject you, he had no control over that. He just needed to get you for a moment, for a little moment to explain it all. While he thought that, it was like you had read his mind because a blue classic convertible pulled up. Levi saw you in the front with Zack in all your beauty, but he also saw you had friends in other vehicles following. In a small amount of time, you had a little gang of your own.

Levi gulped and felt his body as you walked closer to him. You smiled at him, then pulled your sunglasses off. Levi felt his heart hammer, the pull and tension between the both of you was hypnotic and suffocating. His eyes widened as you squealed, then ran at him and jumped into his arms. You kissed his face all over and finally kissed him and hummed. “Missed you Levi.”

He put you down. “Me too…so much.”

You patted his cheeks. “Sorry handsome, but I had some things to do.” You put your glasses back on, then looked to Hange. “Speaking of…Hange darling! I need to borrow you.” You ran over to her with Levi following you, he now was like a puppy instead of you. “Hi sexy, I need to take a copy of that delicious info you got from Gabriel’s computers.”

Hange nodded. “Sure! You look amazing by the way.”

You twirled around and walked with her. “Thank you!” You sat on the table as she worked, then you kicked your legs. “You are such a doll, you know right?”

She blushed and laughed. “Thank you.” She stood up and handed you a memory stick. “All there.”

You put it down your cleavage, then cupped her face and kissed her and hummed. “Thank you so much.”

She blushed even more, then licked her lips and tasted something sweet. “You uhh.” She watched you jump off the table and walk around. “You’re welcome.”

You hummed and smiled at a few things. “I like some of these toys, but you really have to give them a face lift.”

Levi ran up behind you and held you making you giggle. He leaned down and kissed your neck. “Come back to me.”

You turned, cupped the back of his neck, then kissed him roughly and passionately and took full control. Levi was melting at how your tongue explored his mouth, he had missed this and you so much for the few days you were gone. You pulled away and rubbed your lipstick off his lips with your thumb. “I’d love to, but I’m just going to have a little more fun.”

He held your hips and tapped his forehead against yours. “Please, just stay I need you.”

You cupped his face and swayed with him. “I know you do handsome, but.”

“I didn’t eject you from the car, I didn’t and I wanted to go back for you, but something was controlling the car. I swear. You know how much I love you.”

You smiled. “I know.”

“You don’t believe me…”

You patted his cheeks and walked over to Zack and held your hand out, he handed you a device, then you turned and threw it to Levi. “I believe that was what caused the issues.”

Levi frowned at the device. “This controls the car?”

“A few things, but not everything.”

He studied it. “Now we have this…”

“Gabriel’s car is all yours honey.”

He looked up at you. “Thank you. Now stay.”

You let out a sigh, then looked at the group behind you. You looked back at Levi and felt the magnetic pull the two of you had, it was almost impossible to resist this man. You walked closer to him and ran your hand up his chest and hummed. “I think we could stay for a little bit. After all, we were going to have a party. So, we can have it here instead, right?”

Levi stared at you. “Yes. Scouts? Get the drinks, we’re having a little party.”

You grinned and winked at him, then you went over to your little gang. “Hello my lovelies, we’re staying here to party. I could do with having fun with the boyfriend.”

Zack grabbed a few things from the boot, then looked to you. “You sure about this? Aren’t you still hurting?”

You shrugged. “We both know Gabriel caused the issue and he’s out to get me and Levi. I’m doing this for fun, but we also know that to protect this city and Levi I have to deal with Gabriel. Even though Levi’s been out in the city, Gabriel has been focused on me. He’s my problem and I’ll deal with him.” You looked to Zack and smiled. “I’ve got this.”

He sighed. “I’m just worried about you, you know? Gabriel is insane.”

You laughed. “You can say that again.” You hummed a laugh and walked with him into the warehouse more, your gang and Levi’s were mixing together well. “I’ve got plans for Gabriel and unfortunately it means keeping my distance from Levi. I tried to stay from you, but you kept following.”

Zack laughed. “Yeah, but Gabriel isn’t too interested in me. So, I’m safe.”

You went to a table, then jumped up and sat. “That’s true, but I still think you should step away from me. For as long as I’m alive, Gabriel will stop at nothing to have me as his own.”

He nodded. “I know.”

You opened your arms. “Come for a cuddle.”

He hugged you. “Thanks.”

You patted his back. “It’s okay sweetheart.”

“Thanks little one, or should I call you mania?”

You laughed. “That’s what the papers and fans call me. Though, I can’t blame them as they see me as crazy, but I see myself as sane.”

He poured you a drink and handed it to you. “You are, well, we all are in here.” He looked up and saw Levi was wanting you alone, so he moved from you. “I’m going to check on Hange. Catch you in a tick.”

You waved to him and hummed after you drank. You looked to your side and smiled at Levi as he sat next to you. “Hi handsome.”

He moved a little closer to you, then leaned over and kissed you. “I’m not one for public shows of affection, but I missed you so much. I know you’re staying away to protect me, but I can’t do this. I miss you so much.”

You smiled and kissed him more, then you let him take control of the kiss. “I know handsome, but he keeps hurting me through you. It’s only a matter of time before he tries killing you and I can’t let that happen, I can’t witness that. So, I have to deal with him before I lose you. Trust me.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Stay the night, please? I just need to hold you tonight.”

You giggled. “That’s not all, is it?”

He moaned a little. “You know what it’s like between us, there’s a dangerous love.”

You hummed. “And we both like it.”

“Exactly.”

You grinned. “I’ll stay and I’ll even have breakfast with you.” You kissed him and hummed. “But I have to head out after. I have plans…fun ones too.”


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up in Levi’s arms, both of you were naked. You smiled at him, then kissed his forehead as he hummed in delight. You slipped out of bed, but stopped when Levi grabbed your wrist. You looked back at him and smiled at his sleepy face. “Come on handsome, let me go.”

“Don’t leave, not yet. You said you’d have breakfast with me.”

You smiled. “I know and I will. I’m asking you to let me go so I can pee and have a shower. I wasn’t going to leave you for good.”

He let you go and sighed. “Tch, I feel like an idiot.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek, then you slipped away to the bathroom door. “You’re not an idiot, you’re just a love sick cutie and I’m the same.” You kissed the air. “Love you.” You showered and dried up, then you changed into your things you came in yesterday. You walked past Levi in bed still and smiled. “I’ll get breakfast going. Once we’ve eaten, I have to head out.”

Levi sat up quickly, his hair was messy and he looked adorable, but his bare chest made him look hot. You nibbled your lip as you looked lower, his privates covered just about by the sheet. “So soon?”

You walked over to him and kissed him. “I’m sorry, but I have to keep you safe handsome. In order to do that, I have to take care of Gabriel and then I’ll be right back with you.”

He got out of bed, then held you. “No, no I want you here and now. Please.”

You hugged his naked form. “I know, but it’s not safe sweetheart.” You slid your hands down his back, then grabbed his bum and sighed. “I’m going to miss this while I’m gone, I really am.” You looked up and him and kissed him. “Now handsome, go clean up and I’ll make breakfast like I used to.”

He nodded and sighed. “Okay.”

You smiled and patted his cheek, then you went downstairs and began making breakfast. You set up the table, then sat down and enjoyed a cup of tea as you waited for Levi. You hummed and smiled as Levi ran his hand over your back, then he leaned down and kissed your temple. You looked up at him. “Food is all ready.”

He sat down. “Thank you.” He looked over at the food. “This is the first proper meal I’ve had since you’ve left.”

You frowned. “What? You haven’t been eating?”

He shook his head. “Couldn’t bring myself to stomach anything without you.”

You smiled. “You’re so sweet, but you should eat even when I’m not here.”

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know but.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

“I’ll call you every day, promise. When I call, I want you to tell me your meal plans, got it?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Good boy.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand and gazed at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You giggled. “No distractions, okay? Eat up and then I have to head out.”

He nodded and thought for a moment, then he ate very slowly. “Sure.”

You smiled. “Levi, I know you’re eating slowly.”

He lowered his things down. “Well can you blame me? I want you to stay.” He looked down at his food and shook his head. “But I understand why you want to go, I do.” He welled up a little. “Tch, fuck I’m such a mess…”

You got up from your seat, took Levi’s hand and pulled him along to the sofa. You sat down, then pulled him against you to lie in your arms. “I’m here right here right now, okay? I promise you, once I make Gabriel fall apart, I will be back here and all yours. I promise.”

He squeezed you. “Really?”

You nodded and kissed the top of his head. “Yes. Now rest a while here, then I really must go. The sooner I get to stopping Gabriel, the sooner I can get back to you.”

He hummed. “You have a point.”

You played with Levi’s hair. “Of course I do.”

He looked up at you. “Can you stay here, just a little longer. Maybe a whole day?”

You let out a long sigh. “Alright.”

Levi sat up. “Can I take you out? I want to spoil you.”

You got up and smiled at him. “Come on then.”

He jumped up and ran over to you, then held your hand. “I want you to be next to me all day.”

You pulled him into the lift and smiled, then you leaned closer and kissed him. “I love you so much.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you. He was a little sad that you no longer wore what he bought you, but he also really loved your new look. He was hoping that maybe in the future, he could possibly design a new outfit for you. He loved that you were showing off your perfect legs, that the love bites he gave you last night were on show, but he was also feeling very possessive and wanted to cover you up. “I love you too.”

You pulled him along to a car, then got in. “So, where we off to?”

He sat in and drove through the city to a shopping centre. “Choose whatever you want.”

You walked with him and smiled. “What if all I want is you?”

He nipped your earlobe making you giggle. “You can always have me.”

You gazed at Levi smiling at him, then everything seemed to slow down as you walked together. Levi’s eyes widened, then he shoved you out the way. You felt the heat, it was just intense, then you saw Levi fly one way as you went the other. Your eyes widened as you saw blood come from Levi. You slammed against the floor and rolled, you looked up. “LEVI!” You pushed yourself up and ran towards him, but another blast sent you through the front doors and out into the street. You lay there panting, then you looked up to see more explosions and fire. You looked around and saw Gabriel moving about, yet again he was taking something so important from you. You staggered to your feet, then stared at the building. “Levi…” You ran to the building, through the fire and rubble and looked for Levi. You made it outside the other side to see Levi on the floor, he had landed in the water and managed to climb out. You knelt by him and brushed his hair out the way, he had a cut on his face and he was bleeding on his chest. You could also see burns. “Levi…”

You heard someone shout your name, it was Zack. “Where are you!?”

You looked up. “Over here!”

He ran over then gazed at Levi. “Fuck.”

You wiped your tears. “Help me get him somewhere safe, please.”

Zack nodded, then picked Levi up. “I got him you lead the way.”

You ran to Levi’s car, then got behind the wheel. “I’ll drive to the hospital, just stop his bleeding, please.”

He nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this just drive.”

You nodded, then you floored it and drove as fast as you could to the hospital weaving in and out of traffic. You ran inside the hospital and grabbed a doctor. “You are going to treat Levi now!”

He nodded. “Yes Mania, bring him this way.”

Zack lay Levi on a bed, then let the doctors take care of him. “We just have to wait.”

You paced backwards and forwards, your mind racing. You were thinking of what to do to Gabriel, how to win this little war. It was becoming clear what you needed to do, but there was just one finishing touch to break the hero and you weren’t sure what it would be. You looked up at the doctor, he smiled at you. “You can go in a see him. He’s stable and doing well. The man is really strong.”

You hurried past him and saw Levi lying in bed hooked up to machines, his face on one side was bandaged and there were bandages on his chest. “Could he have died?”

The doctor shook his head. “None of it was life threatening thankfully, he was lucky because if any of the things that happened to him were slightly off it would have been.”

You nodded. “Thank you doctor.” You walked over to Levi, then held his hand for a moment. “I’m sorry Levi.”

Zack stood next to you. “Whatever you choose to do, I’m with you.”

As you stared at Levi, you knew exactly what your end goal was to get back at Gabriel. You let Levi’s hand go, then you smiled. “I know what to do.” You looked up at Zack. “I have a grand plan, but I have something I need you to do, it’s the most important job of all.”

He nodded. “I’ll do anything.”

“Stay here with Levi, keep an eye on him and make sure he’s okay.”

He smiled and hugged you. “I promise you I will stay here every day and never leave until you ask for me.”

You rubbed his back. “Thank you for everything.”

“Any time.”

You cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “You’re the best.”

“You’ll contact me, won’t you?”

You walked to the door, a grin on your face as you’d lost all connection to hope. “I will.”

You’d gotten to work right away, you’d gotten your gang to get as much evidence as possible of corruption in the city, then compile it into a video. You used Hange’s expertise to hack into all systems and play the video over and over on all means of entertainment, phones, tablets, Tv’s, everything. You sat back and watched the city rise up and get angry, they took control of what was there’s. You soon joined in on the fun, but your targets were mainly Jared’s places. You were on a path of revenge with an end goal in mind, one that would be remembered in this city as the greatest fall of a hero ever. You did it all, all of your chaos with a smile on your face and pure laughter.

You hummed to yourself as you skipped down the street, a rocket laughter over your shoulder with beautiful and colourful drawings all over it and a big love heart on the rocket itself. You spun around, then aimed the launcher at Jared’s work building. “Little love letter for you handsome.” You fired it and laughed as it went, then his office exploded. You cheered and laughed. “So pretty!”

A member of your gang handed you another rocket. “Nice shot Mania!”

You giggled and loaded it up. “Thank you! But I’m not finished.”

The member smiled. “You have a huge audience, fans who love you and want you to tell them what to do next.”

You lined up the shot. “They can do whatever they want, they need to think for themselves.” You fired and laughed. “Oh, that looked amazing.” You handed him the launcher, then hummed a song and danced about. You came to a stop to see people dressed like you and Levi, they were cheering you on and had cameras. You threw your arms out. “Hello people of the city, it is a pleasure to meet you all again! I’m here to tell you all off because you keep looking to me to tell you what to do, but I won’t. This city is yours, not mine. You were all wronged. I only have a problem with one man. Gabriel is mine.” You grinned. “Do as you wish, have fun just no killing, or attacks on children, or sexual assaults of any kind please. We’re rebelling, not savages.”

The member leaned over to you as everyone cheered. “Phone call.”

You took your phone from him, then smiled. “Hellooooo.”

Zack sighed. “Glad I got a hold of you, you are doing some work little one, rather proud.”

You smiled. “Thanks, you been watching me on tv?”

“I have, wish I was out there with you.”

“Aww bless. So, how’s my handsome man doing?”

Zack looked down at Levi sleeping. “He’s doing well, really well. He keeps fighting the hospital staff to get out there and see you, but I hold him down and stop him. Told him you’d be really mad with him and sad if he did, so then he lies back in bed and grumbles about it all.”

You walked to your car, then leaned against it. “Not surprised, he’s just so loving and caring about me.”

Levi hummed and sighed, then looked over at Zack and said your name. “Is she on the phone? Is that her? Can I talk to her?”

Zack smiled. “Sure.”

Levi grabbed the phone in his bandaged hand and pressed it to his ear. He said your name and felt himself smiling. “Let me hear your voice, please?”

You smiled at hearing his weak voice. “Hi Levi.”

He let out a long sigh of happiness. “It’s good to hear from you.”

You got into the car. “How are you doing?”

“Better, but I’d be much better if you were here with me.”

You smiled and felt a tear roll down your cheek. “I know Levi, and I’d love to be there but I have to deal with Gabriel. The man hasn’t come out of hiding yet, so I have to keep pushing him until he does. I will then do what is needed to fully break him, then free you and I as well as others from ever getting hurt again.”

He gulped. “What’s this final plan then?”

You giggled. “It’s a surprise. Trust me Levi. I’m doing what is best for all of us, well mainly you. I will do this and we’ll be free, I promise.”

He let out a long sigh. “Okay, I trust you.”

“Good boy.” You rubbed your tear away, but they kept flowing but you had a bright smile on your face. “I love you Levi, I love you with all my heart.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

You reached up and held your necklace with Levi’s name on and yours. “You’re my life, okay?”

He nodded. “I know. So, hurry up and get back to me, okay?”

You cleared your throat and sighed as you looked up at the sky. “Get well soon handsome, okay? I’ll send you something nice. Hopefully I can stop Gabriel quickly.” You started the car up. “You need to rest, I’ll speak with you again handsome, alright? Love you.”

“I love you too.”

You ended the call, then drove off through the city as people protested and chanted. You ignored them all, it was their city and their time to fight back. You had your own fight and you were hoping it would come soon, because all this waiting was driving you nuts. You grinned and put your foot down, then bit your lip as you began laughing. You threw yourself out your car, rolled and then watched as the car smashed into a building and blew up.

You stood up and smiled. “Beautiful.” You walked through the streets, then slipped down and alley to see what was going on around the place. “Now where is that damn hero?” You spun around in an empty street as night covered the city. “GABRIEEEEEEL? COME ON OUT!” You stood and pouted. “I know you’ve been watching me.” You heard a thud behind you, you turned to see Gabriel stood there after landing. “There you are, where have you been?”

“Watching you.”

You grinned. “That so?”

He nodded. “I have and you’ve been busy…I can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe you are doing all this for me. We are two sides of a coin you commit crimes for me to stop them. I can’t help but think it’s rather romantic.”

You laughed and pulled your bat off your back. “Oh, of course, that’s exactly what I’m doing. Look handsome, you hurt the love of my life, blew him up in fact.” You sighed and dragged your bat as you walked closer. “So, I’ve had enough of this little game you’re playing. I’ve destroyed everything in this city that’s yours.” You pointed your bat at him. “I’m going to beat you so badly, then take away one last thing so you will no longer cause issues. It’s my greatest idea and work yet!”

He pulled his grapple out. “I look forward to seeing what this plan is.” He fired his grapple, but you didn’t move. It dug into your shoulder, then he pulled you closer.

You lifted your feet up and slammed it into his gut. You flew back and ripped yourself free from the grapple and kicked Gabriel under the chin. You flipped and landed on your feet and laughed, you ran at him and spun with your bat and smacked Gabriel with it. He rolled, then threw little explosives at you. You hit them back with your bat, but one blew up next to your neck. Your body was thrown a little as you felt it burn you. You laughed at the pain, then twisted as Gabriel flew at you. He was quicker than before, like he’d been training. He managed to grapple your back, then throw you. You laughed as you flew, then slammed against the floor and skidded backwards.

You hummed as you felt slight pain, but you couldn’t help but smile. All your hard work was coming to an end. Gabriel ran towards you. You rolled and slammed the bat against his legs, he flipped and slammed against the floor. You spun up to your feet and laughed at him. He rolled away from you, then pounced up to tackle you. You pressed your hand on his shoulders, then you flipped over him and giggled. You ran away and skipped down the road. He screamed in annoyance, then ran after you. He hated how he kept losing to you. He fired his grapple on the car in front of you, as soon as you heard him move closer, you jumped up on top of the car in time causing Gabriel to slam into the car. You jumped over him, then slammed your bat hard into his back. He dropped to his knees as pain shot through his back.

You grabbed his shoulder, then threw him away from the car. You skipped over to him, jumped in the air and slammed your bat down on him. You laughed and giggled at him as he arched his back and groaned. You smacked his around a lot with your bat and just laughed as you did, then you stopped and panted. “I feel so much better now.”

Gabriel coughed up blood, he was broken and beaten. “This…it? Your…last plan?”

You smiled at him. “Nope.” You pulled out your gun as the news team got closer and broadcasted live to everyone what you were doing, including Levi in hospital. You cocked the gun and sat on Gabriel. “You see, I’ve thought long and hard about all this. Why it is you do what you do, then it came to me when I looked at Levi in the hospital bed. You are the most insane person in this whole city, you have no reason, you just do. You take and take and take even when there’s nothing left. So, as you’ve noticed I’ve been taking things from you, important things. I took your home, your place and all your shops. I destroyed your vehicles, everything. I took from you because you kept denying me the one thing I ever wanted.” You smiled. “But it wasn’t enough. I know now what I have to do to protect this city and the man I love most in this world.”

“You’re gonna kill me?”

You laughed. “When you have a tumour, you cut it out, right?”

He nodded. “So, kill me.”

You patted his cheek. “No silly, because you’re not the tumour. The problem all along was staring me right in the face. None of this would have happened if it weren’t for one thing and I have to destroy it.” You put the gun to your temple shocking everyone and putting the police in action, they aimed their guns at you and started shouting. “Without me, there would be no suffering city, no pained Levi and no stalking hero, would they? I’m the problem, not you. You have to remove the issue and I think this is the perfect plan, because not only am I saving everyone and Levi from you, but I’m also taking away something from you as well and it’s magical.” The police kept warning you. “Bye Jared, it’s been real fun.”

Levi stared at you on the screen, his heart pounding. He jumped as he heard a gunshot, but the camera didn’t get it. “No…no, no, no…she wouldn’t…”

Zack covered his hand with his mouth, he wanted to vomit. He didn’t see the signs and he hated himself. “Come on little one…come on.”

Levi gasped, then felt the tears flow when he saw there was blood in the street, he thought the worst. He relaxed when he heard your laughing, then they showed you. “She’s alive.”

You wiggled and laughed as they cuffed you, the cops had shot you in the wrist disarming you. You had your face pressed against the floor, hands behind your back as they arrested you. You looked back at them. “No use in stopping me, I will finish this! Gabriel, your so-called hero as to lose it all.” You laughed. “Then again, he looks very broken right now.”

They yanked you to your feet. “Shut up you crazy woman.”

You grinned. “I’m not crazy, I’m very sane.”

You sat at the table in your cuffs and psych ward clothes, you’d been arrested, then moved to the city asylum because you were deemed to have had a psychotic break leading to your criminal rampage. So, now you were sat in front of your assigned doctor. She wasn’t too pleased in having you, mainly because you were sassing her at every turn. The only doctor you were nice to was your physiotherapy one, because you’d been shot through the wrist and you were slowly making it better. You had a burn healing on your neck, as well as a few cuts and bruises. The sad thing about it all was you hadn’t seen Levi since you’d gotten there, it’d been a few days.

The doctor sighed in frustration. “If you don’t talk to me, I can’t help you.”

You leaned back in your chair and hummed. “You guys really have to clean this place up, there’s mould on the ceiling.”

“Focus!”

You looked down at her. “What do you want me to say? Daddy touched me? Mummy never loved me? I killed animals as a kid?”

“Is that all true?”

You snorted a laugh. “No, but I know that’s what you want to hear.”

She leaned forwards. “You need to talk, the sooner you do the sooner you can get better and out of here.”

You hummed and wiggled your cuffs. “The outfits are a little boring, needs more colour.”

She closed your file and stood up. “Guards? I’m done in here.” She said your name and glanced over at you. “I’m assigning you a new doctor, one that might work better with you.”

You gave her a thumbs up. “Can’t wait to get rid of that one, they’ll be my…” You frowned. “Fourth.”

“Guards, just take her.”

Your upper arms were grabbed, then you were dragged down the hall to your room. They dropped you in, then took your cuffs off you and slammed the door shut. You smiled and waved to them. You skipped to the door, then hung your arms out through the bars. “Steeeeve, hey handsome. Got any updates for me?”

The orderly smiled at you. “Zack sent you a cake, but of course you can’t have it.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

“Maybe one day you can eat it.”

You giggled. “How about I eat you?”

He leaned closer. “I’d love nothing more, but there’s the case of your killer boyfriend.”

You bounced in your room and gasped, then bit your lip and moaned. “My Levi.”

“You are nuts and sexy.”

You giggled. “That’s me, now why don’t you come here and play with me?”

He winked at you. “I’m not as stupid as Oliver, I’d like to be without injuries.”

“I would never.”

“You lure us men in, then attack.”

You smirked. “Okay, maybe I do.”

He banged the room door. “Step back crazy, it’s time to reflect on yourself before you meet your new doctor.”

You pulled away and danced in your room. “Yes boss.”

“Good girl.”

You twirled around, then looked out your window. “When’s my social time?”

“The doctor needs to approve of it, right now you’re too much of a risk.”

You flopped back on the bed and hummed, then you lay half off it. Your humming soon turning into singing. You heard them say your name, then the door unlocked and someone walked in. You smiled and saw trousers and shoes. “Hello, you must be my new doctor.”

Levi stared down at you, he had fake long hair and he’d put on fake facial hair too and glasses. He’d fooled everyone here; it was all so he could see you and eventually break you out. “I am. I’m Dr Love, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

You sat up and looked at him, you narrowed your eyes. “Do I know you?”

Levi grabbed your chair, then sat facing you. “I have your file here and it says you were shot during the fight.”

You lifted your wrist up. “I did. So?”

“How’s your therapy going for it?”

You squeezed your hand. “Well…aren’t you supposed to asking me about my past? You know, find out how I got here?”

Levi closed your file and stared at you. “I know. You had a normal life, good parents and life. You’ve always had this button in you, one that was formed because you were always the kind good girl. It took you interacting with a hero hurting you when you were trying to be good or normal to push you. The person who pushed your button was Gabriel, but there was always something dark in you.”

You tilted your head. “So, what do you suggest?”

“Well, bottling up this other you hasn’t worked, therefore we need to find a healthy way to let that side of you co-exist with the good girl side of you.”

You nibbled your lip when it clicked who Dr Love really was. You stood up, then walked closer to him. “Well…Dr Love…what if I like being a bad girl?”

He looked up at you and gulped, he could feel the tension between he two of you start. He felt his body buzz, his need turn up. “You like it?”

You nodded. “I do, and I know my Levi does.” You sat on his lap and hummed. “He can’t resist me.”

He shuddered at your voice and your light touches. “You’re right, I can’t.”

You gasped and squealed. “I knew it was you.” You kissed him before he could say anything, you nipped his lip and he allowed you to deepen the kiss. You pulled away and frowned as he chased your lips and whined. “Beard.” You lightly traced a scar on his face. “I’m sorry I left you all alone and didn’t tell you what I was doing, but I had to do what I did to save you.”

He gazed at you. “You knew the cops were going to stop you, didn’t you?”

You smirked. “You’re a smart cookie.”

He let out a long sigh and groan. “I knew you wouldn’t kill yourself I just knew it. You just wanted to break Gabriel mentally, right? Making him really see that he broke you.”

You kissed his face all over, then you took his glasses off and put them on. “Told you I had it under control. Plus, I knew if they thought I was crazy enough they would put me in here, which would be easier for you to get to me, or Zack.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed you. “I have the smartest girlfriend.”

You jumped off his lap and looked around. “So, I can imagine because I was rather naughty to you, you’re going to keep me here for a while.”

Levi got up and smacked your bum hard making you squeal, then he grabbed your bum and pushed you against the wall as he nibbled your neck. “You’re right, I’ll need to punish you a lot for your actions.” He pressed his pelvis against your bum and enjoyed your moan. He slipped his hand down your body over your heat, his other hand went up to your breasts. You hummed and mewled at him as his touch was light over the fabric of your clothes. “So, you’re looking at many, many therapy sessions with me at all hours.” He pulled away from you as you shivered and slipped to the floor. He opened your door. “Orderly? I’m taking this patient to a different room.”

Steve nodded. “Yes Dr Love.”

Levi looked to you. “Gather your things up patient, you’re moving rooms.”

You picked all your things up, then ran out. “Yes Dr Love.”

Levi stepped out your old room. “I’ll take her, I don’t think she’s a threat to me. Move it patient.”

You jumped, then you ran after Levi. You hugged your things to your chest. “Where we going?”

Levi was loving this too much. “Silence patient.” You jumped at his tone; he was enjoying being your boss. “Just follow.” He took you to the nice part of the asylum, it was a place where you’d have to pay a lot of money to be there. You had your own room, bathroom and a small garden. There was a communal area as well as an eating area for meals. Levi opened the door for your room. “This is where you’ll be staying.”

You walked in and looked around. “There’s less security, thought I was on maximum?”

“Not anymore, doctor’s orders.” You put your things away, then turned to Levi as he handed you new clothes. “Change.”

You took the clothes from him and smiled. “Umm…”

“Oh, I’m not leaving. I have to make sure you don’t do anything or hurt yourself.” He closed the door, then leaned against it and folded his arms. “Plus, it’s hospital policy. So, strip.”

You smiled. “I prefer doing that with some music.”

“Brat.”

You sighed and pulled your things off so you were in your underwear. You smiled as Levi growled at you, you knew he’d missed you. You pulled on the tight white top first, then you slipped on the loose, baggy and thin trousers. “There, all better.”

He handed you a cardigan. “Wear this.”

You looked at it. “This isn’t part of the uniform.”

“No, it’s actually mine.”

You lifted it up and inhaled, then smiled. “It is yours.” You put it on and smiled. “Thank you.” You welled up and sniffed. You rubbed your tears away. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

Levi hurried over to you and wrapped his arms around you tightly. “It’s okay. I’m here now and I’m never leaving you, okay? We’re in this together.”

You looked up at him. “Really?”

He nodded and rubbed your tears from your face. “Yes.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re mine now and I’m never letting you go again. We have a future together, remember?”

You smiled. “You still want me?”

“Yes. I’ll always want you. How can I not want you?”

You snuggled against his chest. “You can’t sleep next to me, can you?”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll try my best.” He saw you pouting. “What’s wrong?”

You patted his cheeks. “The beard.”

“You don’t like it?”

You pulled a face. “I don’t…know…I love the long hair though.” You ran your fingers through the long wing. “Mmm, you suit long hair.”

“I do?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You took the glasses off and put them on him. “These look good too.” You slipped your hands under his lab coat and across his sides. “So, why Dr Love?”

He groaned. “Blame Hange.”

You giggled. “Bless her.”

“Tch, she’s a pain in the ass.” He looked down at you as you clung to him, he couldn’t help but smile at you. He was so happy he had you back, he just had to work on getting you out of this place as soon as possible. He just needed to carry out the plan, fool everyone into thinking he was your doctor and you were reformed at some point and sane.

You lay across the armchair in the common room with bubbles, it was seen as a safe thing for patients to play with. You blew the bubbles as other patients chatted and fell apart mentally. There was a mix of people with you, some really good and sound, then there were others who weren’t at all. You’d been having therapy with Levi, well, his version of therapy which was making love to you in your room or his doctor’s office. Today he had to tend others and outside work things, so you did whatever you wanted. You’d mainly been playing around with other patients, then having fun with the orderlies. Right now, you were having a moment to yourself.

You let out a long sigh, you were bored, really bored. It’d been long, so long since you’d shot a gun, hit someone with a bat or blown something up. You jumped off the seat, then walked around the room and got into a wheelchair. You rolled down the hall, then stopped. You smiled at one of the nurses. “Hi Will.”

He stopped and looked down at you and said your name. “Why are you in a wheelchair?”

You grinned. “For fun.”

He hummed. “You’re bored, aren’t you?”

You nodded. “I have nothing to do. If you remember, I come from a very active lifestyle.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Just…don’t cause any trouble.”

You jumped up and circled him. “Oh, come now Will, I’m a good girl if you ask me to be.” You leaned closer and whispered to him. “Just give me the word.”

You heard your name said loudly and sternly making you jump, then you looked down the hall at Levi. He clenched his jaw, then walked closer. “What have I told you about tempting men and luring them to do bad things for you.”

You smirked. “Sorry Dr Love, I just forgot a moment.”

He pointed down the hall. “Go to your room, now.” He watched you hurry off, then he looked to Will. “Will, you must be careful around her. Even though she’s getting better, she has moments.”

Will bowed. “Yes sir.”

Levi walked down the hall to your room, then closed the door. “Tch, brat.” He frowned at you as you jumped up and down on the bed. “Get down.”

You stopped and blew a raspberry. “Bite me.”

He growled. “Oh, you know I will.”

You squealed and jumped off the bed. “Please don’t.”

He stalked closer to you and enjoyed how you looked both scared, but also turned on. He cornered you in your room, then placed his hands on the wall and leaned closer. “What do I do with you?”

You bit your lip. “I don’t know doctor.”

He hummed, then ran his lips up your neck to your earlobe. “I love you.” He lightly kissed your cheek and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything naughty to you.” He pulled away slightly. “I’ve done that enough recently.” He held up the key to your room. “I do have plans for us though.”

You watched him go to the door. “What are you planning?”

“Don’t be nervous.” He walked past you and closed the curtains in your room. He pulled his lab coat off, then his wig and fake beard and glasses so he was more himself. He lay on your bed, then patted the spot next to him. “Come here.”

You walked over to him. “You’re not going to tie me up, are you? Cause, I’m kind of tired.”

He shook his head. “I’m not going to do anything bad to you, I promise.”

You lay on the bed, then squeaked as Levi dragged you against him. You smiled and hummed a laugh. “This is nice.” You sighed. “I just wish we were at home, but I messed that all up, didn’t I?”

Levi looked down at you. “There she is.”

You frowned. “Who?”

“The sweet cute side of you that always blames yourself.” He kissed you and smiled. “It’s better that you are here instead of prison, okay? I’ve reached out and tried to find out what was going on with Gabriel or Jared, it seems that the damage you did was too much for him. He’s repairing his world he made and keeping away from you and me.”

You gasped. “He’s staying away from you?”

“He is.”

You rolled onto your back, then relaxed into the bed and sighed with a smile on your face and closed your eyes. “I feel so much better.” You smirked and giggled. “Hey doc? Think I’ve had a breakthrough! I should be released to my hubby.”

Levi blushed. “Hubby?”

You opened your eyes to see Levi was lying in his side looking down at you. “I umm…I wanted to give you a cute nickname and I…”

He played with your hair. “Would you like me to be your hubby?”

You gulped. “Well, would you like me to be your wifie?”

He kissed you. “Fuck yes I would love you to be my wife.”

You smiled. “Wifie.”

He sighed. “Yes, wifie. So?”

You nibbled your lip. “Well, I’d love for you to be my hubby.”

He kissed you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I’m so happy.” He yanked you into his arms. “When you get out of here, we’re going to get married right away.”

You blushed hard, then pressed your face against his chest. “Really?”

“Really, really.” He rubbed your back. “I can’t wait. You’re my world and I want you to be mine for forever.” He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. “Let’s get some sleep, okay? No one is going to disturb us, I promise.” He kissed your forehead and rested his lips against your head. “I love you, always.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

You rolled over in your bed and let out a long sigh, you were just waking up to the world. You whined at the thought of getting up, you just wanted to stay in bed today. However, that wasn’t what others had plans for you to do. You frowned when you heard a bang, then the alarm for the asylum blared. You sat up in bed, then stared at your bedroom door. You smiled as boots came closer, then it was kicked wide open to reveal Levi. He hummed at smiled a little at you. “Hello brat, ready to go home?”

You launched at him and jumped into his arms. “Levi!”

He hugged you and spun you around and sighed. “I couldn’t wait any longer. Plus, you’ve been punished enough for being a naughty girl.” He put you down and played with your hair. “You had me worried and scared, so I had to punish you a little you naughty brat.”

You giggled. “I’m sorry Levi.” You lightly kissed him, then you nipped his lip. “Forgive me.”

“I forgive you, you beautiful brat.” He threw a bag on your bed. “I brought your things, change up and we’ll escape.”

You gasped, then opened the bag up to see your Mania things, but Levi had fixed it up a little and made it better. You spun around in your outfit. “Oh I love it! The colours are perfect.” You picked up your bat, he’d painted it with words on. “Cuuute!” You gasped and picked up two handguns, one with Levi’s name on and the other yours. You kissed them and admired the cute colours. “I love them all, thank you Levi.”

He pulled you close by your hips and kissed you. “Glad you like, now are you ready to go?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

He walked out first. “I know you’re strong, but let me clear the path brat. I want to take care of the Queen.”

You giggled. “You can take care of me any day.”

He glanced back at you. “I’ll take care of you as soon as we get home.”

You squealed. “Oh yes please.”

Levi walked ahead and spun his guns around his fingers, he turned down a hall allowing you to see other scouts making a mess of the place. Levi glanced at you. “Don’t worry about Gabriel, he’s given up on you.”

You frowned. “How do you know?”

He kissed your temple and hummed. “We had a little meet and greet, he announced he was going to leave you alone. He believed that due to what he was doing, he was driving you down a dark path mentally. He said seeing you wanting to shoot himself, it was the last straw. He’s done.”

You squealed and hugged Levi’s arm. “Goodie!”

“So, this city is mine and yours now. Though, we will still butt heads with Gabriel, he just won’t be gunning for you anymore.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “I love you honey.”

“I love you too. Now just keep close to me.”

You held his hand. “I will, don’t worry.”

He walked past someone, then smacked his arm into their neck and knocked them down to the ground. You just felt excited to see that, he was just your tough bad boy. You hurried with him out the asylum and into his car. You noticed your friends were getting into theirs and leading the way, you looked over to Levi and hummed. You knew he was up to something, but you just weren’t sure what. You squealed as he raced out the asylum grounds, then turned down the road. You looked behind and saw some cops and low-end heroes chasing you down. You giggled, because you were so happy to be out and back to normal and back at it. You leaned back in your seat, then you closed your eyes and smiled to yourself. You were happy, so very happy right now.

“Brat?”

You opened your eyes and looked over to Levi. “Yeah?”

“We’ve arrived.”

You sat up and frowned. “Arrived?” You looked to a warehouse. “Where are we? This isn’t your place.”

He jumped out the car, then picked you up and out of his car and carried you to the building. “No it’s not, but this place is important.”

You kicked your legs. “How come?”

He kissed your cheek loads. “It just is, just wait a moment.”

You pouted. “Tell me.”

He nipped your neck. “It’s a surprise.” He carried you to a room, then put you down. “Stay here.”

You frowned as he walked out the room. You let out a long sigh, then turned around to see Zack walk in. “Zack!”

He grinned. “Hello little one.” He wrapped you up into a tight hug. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

“You feeling better?”

You nodded and smiled. “I am yes.”

“No more trying to shoot yourself?”

You laughed and shoved him. “Of course not, I did it to mess with Gabriel and now he’s leaving me and Levi alone.”

He ruffled your hair. “Crazy woman.”

You giggled. “I am.”

He walked over to long bag, then pulled down the zip. “I have something for you.”

You frowned. “What’s that?”

He pulled out a dress that was short and puffy, it looked cute as hell. “This is for you to wear, put it on.”

You pulled all your things off, then ran over and pulled on the adorable white dress. “I love it!”

He handed you a pair of high-top white converse. You jumped around, then posed. You put your hair up nicely, then touched up your makeup. Zack put some ribbons and flowers in your hair. Then he handed some flowers. “You look amazing.”

You giggled. “Thank you, so why am I wearing all this?”

He frowned. “Really? You don’t know?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

He smirked and pushed you out the room into the main warehouse to see everyone you knew there, flowers everywhere, a white carpet laid out and Levi at the end with an arch and Erwin ready. Zack leaned over and kissed your cheek. “It’s your breakout of asylum and wedding day!”

Your eyes widened, you gasped, then smiled. “It’s perfect!” You grabbed his hand, squealed, then ran down to Levi. “I’m so happy!” You gave Zack your flowers. “Hold please.”

Levi took your hands. “You are stunning.”

You blushed and giggled. “You look amazing”

“I don’t look near as good as you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Stop.”

“I hope this isn’t too much, you know…breaking you out and then bringing you to our wedding, you can say no.”

You smiled. “Here’s the thing Levi, I want this, I really want this. You and me for forever.”

He nodded and slipped a ring onto your finger, then you put on onto his. He held your waist and tapped his forehead against yours. “Erwin, hurry up with the bullshit. I want this beauty to be mine already.”

Erwin went through all the legal things, then handed over the papers. “Sign please you two.” You both signed the papers. “Alright Levi, she’s all yours and you are all hers. You may kiss the bride.”

Levi kissed you making you giggle, he dipped you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as everyone cheered. Levi stood up with you and hummed. “Mrs Ackerman.”

You bounced up and down. “I’m so happy!”

“Me too.” He looked to everyone. “Alright you idiots, you can party now.” He hummed and began swaying with you in a slow dance. “Them lot can do whatever they want, because right now I just want it to be me and you for a moment.”

You smiled and rested the side of your head against his chest, then sighed. “This is perfect, I love it, I love you.”

Levi rested his cheek against your head and smiled. “I love you too. I can’t believe you’re mine, finally mine, my wife.”

You looked up at him. “My deadly husband.” You gasped and bit your lip. “What are people going to say about us huh? The two of us finally married.”

“You might be hunted down again.”

You giggled. “I’d like that.”

“Tch, crazy brat.”

You kissed him and hummed. “That’s me.”

He seemed to glide with you as other people got drunk and shouted, but you and Levi were in your own world being in love and being the couple, you always wanted to be. Levi sighed in happiness. “You are so perfect.”

You giggled. “I’m not, but thank you for saying.” You squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “You know, by marrying a Queen it technically makes you a Prince.”

“Well, as your Prince I am always happy to serve.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him, then you nipped his lap and deepened the kiss. You both mewled and moaned at each other, you were enjoying being passionate and loving with each other. You didn’t care that other people were watching you, or they were making lewd noises. The two of you were just happy you were finally married, that the problems that had happened to you both over this past year were finally put to an end. You pulled from his lips and giggled, then you looked over to your friends. “I think we should have cake.” You looked to Levi. “Don’t you?”

He nodded. “I could do with some cake.” He held your hand and pulled you along. “I got a good one too, lots of layers and everything.” He grabbed your waist, then nipped your shoulder as he pushed you forwards to the cake. “Though eating you would be far better.”

You gasped. “Levi, we’re in public. Don’t be naughty, save that for tonight and the honeymoon.”

He growled at you. “Honeymoon huh? What would that involve?”

You giggled. “Going away for two weeks, being in bed a lot, or on the beach.”

His eyes widened. “Wait…two weeks away with you alone? No one bothering us, just the two of us fooling around.”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

“I want this honeymoon, now.”

You looked at the cake and bounced. “Cake first.”

He hugged you and whined. “No.”

You picked up the knife. “Yes.” You sliced the cake, then picked up a piece and ate it. “Hmm, so good. You want some Levi?”

He leaned over and bit the cake. “It’s good.” He kissed you and hummed. “This is better though.”

You giggled. “Trust you to say that.”

“So, we going on a honeymoon?”

You nodded and ate more cake. “Of course, where do you want to go?”

He lightly kissed you. “Anywhere.”

You sat back on the sunbed, cocktail in hand, music playing, bikini on with sunglasses and a hat. You were tanning yourself a little as you heard a man screaming and begging. You sipped your drink, then lowered your sunglasses down to see Levi was beating and torturing a man on your private beach. He grabbed the man’s face and yanked him up to look at him. “You learned your lesson you little shit? Tch, no one tries it on with my wife, you understand? No one!”

The man nodded and whimpered. “Alright, alright! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me. I couldn’t help myself your wife is just so…” He looked over at you and growled. “So fucking sexy.”

Levi kicked the man hard in the face, then pressed his foot down on his face and into the sand. “I’ll rip your eyes out for staring at her.”

You smirked and hummed. “Please do Levi, I’d really enjoy seeing you make him crawl around on the floor unable to see.”

Levi walked over to you and took your drink from you, then leaned closer and kissed you. “You’re being deadly and naughty right now Mrs Ackerman.”

You giggled. “What you going to do about it, Mr Ackerman?”

He nipped your neck and sucked making you moan. “Punish you.”

“I think you did enough of that this morning.” You leaned away from Levi and picked up your drink. “Besides, you have a beaten-up thug to deal with who’s bleeding on your beach.”

Levi jumped away from you, then grabbed the man’s ankle. “Tch, come on asshole, before I change my mind about keeping you alive.” He let him go by the exit, then stared at the man and hummed. “Tch, fuck you’re not worth the bother. Get the fuck out of here.”

You finished your drink, then got off the bed and stretched. You let out a moan, then took your hat and glasses off and noticed the scars on you from Gabriel. You hummed, then traced them. You let out a sigh, then kicked your shoes off and jogged to the water. You smiled when you knew Levi was watching your boobs and bum as you jogged, the man was just addicted to you. You dove under the water, then swam up and pushed your hair back. You sighed, then looked over to Levi and smiled. You waved to him, then blew him a kiss. You giggled as he ran over to his bed, then pulled off his none swimming things, you just loved the man so much. You lay back in the water and held your hand up and looked at you wedding ring, you just adored how beautiful it was and how it meant Levi was yours. You closed your eyes and smiled; you were just on cloud nine. You couldn’t believe that a while ago, you were sat on top of Gabriel with a gun to your head.

Levi swam over to you, then held you like a bride and swam around with you. “What’s on your mind?”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “I’m just happy I’m married to you, so very happy.”

“Me too.”

You sighed. “I was just thinking, a while ago I was sat on Gabriel with a gun to my head.”

Levi growled and nuzzled your neck. “You were sat on him?”

You nodded and giggled. “I was.”

“I want to cut him open now.”

You laughed and tangled your fingers in his hair. “Don’t get so upset and grumpy, we’re married, you won, you have me.”

He sighed. “I know, but still.”

“Past is the past my hubby.”

He hummed and kissed you. “I like that nickname.”

“Well, I’ll keep calling you my hubby.”

He spun around with you. “Good. So, what do you want to do with the rest our day? I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself, well you know what I mean. I’ll still kiss and hug you, just no naughty stuff.”

You shifted in his arms, then stood up and linked your arms around his neck. You lightly played with the hair on the back of his head. “Well, cocktails on the beach would be lovely. Oh, then we can go for a really romantic dinner tonight.”

He nodded. “I’d love that, let’s just hope people are not terrified of us.”

You jumped up and wrapped your legs around Levi’s waist, then sighed. “They’re not terrified of me, they’re terrified of you, you big scary bear of a hubby.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I’m scary so I can keep you protected.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “My big strong hubby.”

“I’m the strongest just for you.”

You squealed, then hugged his face to your chest. He tried to fight at first, but then he stopped and just enjoyed having his face in your boobs. “You’re the best Levi.” You let him go and hummed. “So, shall we go have drinks?”

He pulled his face away. “Yes, but I require cuddles.”

You kissed him. “Same.” You rested your head on his shoulder, then sighed. “This is nice, perfect actually being with you like this.”

“We could move here, start our family on this beach front.”

You hummed a laugh. “But I’d miss my friends.”

He sighed. “And the crime?”

You giggled. “A little.”

He stopped moving and blushed hard, then cleared his throat. “So, umm…I have a question.”

You lifted your head and looked at him. “Must be serious for you of all people to get nervous on me.”

He hummed and gulped. “Well…you know I love you, right?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“With all the love in my body.”

You laughed. “Yes.

He sighed. “Well…I mean…you’re so beautiful, like really beautiful…tch, this is hard.”

You squeezed his shoulders. “It’s okay Levi, I won’t judge you for what you say. Just speak up. I love you with everything I have, so you can say what’s on your mind, please.”

He nodded and looked at your chest, then up at you. “Do…do you want kids?”

You blushed hard, then smiled. “Yes…yes I’d love them. You’d have the cutest kids I just know it.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “No, we will. Are you sure? Really sure you want kids with me?”

You nodded. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

He sighed. “Good, now for the mean part.”

You frowned at him. “What’s that?”

“If we’re having kids, then your days of murdering people and blowing up things has to stop while we’re trying and when you’re pregnant. I don’t want to force you or anything, you’re a strong brat, but.”

You put your hand over his mouth. “I get it sweetheart I get it. I will do as you suggest, promise. I’ll be a good girl and I will not do anything naughty until the little one is grown up, unless that naughty stuff is with you in the bedroom. I can’t stop those naughty things, don’t make me.”

He kissed your face all over. “Promise. We’ll do all the naughty things together in the bedroom, just no bad guy stuff.”

You bounced up and down making your boobs bounce. “Yaaaay!”

Levi smiled and shook his head. “You cute brat.”

You jumped and hugged him. “Only for you.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed in happiness. “Come on brat, we have a dinner to get ready for.”

You giggled as he carried you the beach to the bed. You kicked your legs and hummed. “Mum and dad huh? I think it’s a great look for us.”

“Me too.” He kissed you, then kept carrying you to the villa. “Now no attacking or killing anyone, okay?”

You smiled. “Yes.” You jumped out of Levi’s arms, then ran to the shower and cleaned up. You ran around in just a towel. “I know just the outfit for tonight! Oh, I’m going to look so sexy for you!”

Levi sat down on the bed and watched you, he was already dressed up for you. He watched you slip on your really sexy underwear, the best part for him was watching you pull on your thigh high tights. He shuffled over to you. “Hold on, let me clip them into place.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

He ran his hands up your leg to your thigh and squeezed, then he leaned closer and kissed your thigh. “Mmm, perfect.”

“Levi? The clips.”

He groaned. “I know.” He clipped everything into place, then looked up at you. “Perfection.”

You spun around and winked at him. “I will let you take it all off tonight.”

“I look forward to it.”

You slipped your dress on, then zipped it up a bit. “Levi? Could you finish the zip?” You felt Levi behind you, then you heard the zip, but your back was getting colder. “Levi? Are you unzipping me?”

He zipped up quickly. “No.”

You looked to him and smiled. “You cutie.” You patted his cheeks. “Love you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Love you too.”

You let him go and walked to the door and slipped your shoes on. “Come on handsome, time for dinner.”

He ran up behind you and nibbled your neck. “I’d rather have you as my dinner.”

You laughed. “Levi, you said no fooling around tonight.”

“I know, but then we have the children talk and I just want you.”

You hugged him with one arm and walked with him to the beach front to a restaurant, it had a stunning view of the sea. It was perfect, so perfect of a place for you and Levi. The two of you were in love, madly in love and nothing was going to rip you apart now. No one.

You ran through the apartment with a towel in hand. Levi opened his apartment door after just coming home from work, he stopped when he saw his two year old son running towards him butt naked. He frowned, then laughed and grabbed him before he could escape. “Evan Ackerman, where are you going?”

Evan giggled. “Daddy!”

You jogged to a stop and sighed. “Your son is unstoppable today. It’s his bath time and I just took his things off, but he decided to go for a run.”

Levi looked down at Evan. “You being naughty for your mummy?”

Evan nibbled his lip. “Sorry.”

Levi kissed his son’s little forehead. “I know being with mummy is fun, but if it’s bath time, you go for a bath. Okay?” He adjusted Evan, then held his hand out. “I’ll give him a bath, you go rest.”

You sighed and gave Levi the towel. “I had this city on its knees, yet I have one little boy and I’m defeated.”

Levi kissed you. “You’re amazing, right Evan?”

Evan smiled at you and reached for you. “Love mummy.”

You smiled. “I love you too my little sweetie pie, now be a good boy for daddy as I have a tiny nap. Your little sister or brother is making mummy unwell.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Wait…what?”

You smiled and blushed. “We’re going to be having another baby.”

He threw Evan up and down, then spun around with him making him giggle. “A baby! We’re having another baby!”

Evan clapped his little hands. “Yaaay!”

You laughed. “Well, you two have that bath and I really need a lie down.”

Levi nodded. “I got it.”

“Thank you handsome.” You walked upstairs to the bedroom, then lay down on the bed and sighed. You were feeling a little sick, but that was normal. You drifted off for a while, then you smiled when you felt something on the bed, then something heavier on the bed. You peaked and saw Evan was sat on the bed nicely dressed with a toy in hand. Levi was leaning on his side with Evan in front, he was going through a book with Evan. You smiled at them both. “Don’t you two look like a perfect pair.”

Evan gasped. “Mummy!”

You tickled his cheek. “Hi sweetheart.” You looked up at Levi. “Was he good?”

Levi nodded. “He mumbled a lot of things, I can tell when he talks, he’s going to talk a lot.”

You rolled onto your tummy and kissed Evan’s face loads. “I hope so, it’ll be lovely to just talk to him when I’m at home with him. The company will be lovely.”

Levi gulped. “Well, I’ll be here.”

You picked up the toy and wiggled it in front of Evan, then made it kiss him making him laugh. “You have a lot of work to do in the city.” You looked up at him and smiled. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. My days of causing chaos are on pause.”

Levi leaned over and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you so much. I swear I’ll be at home more.” He frowned and looked at his phone. “Tch, perfect fucking timing.” He let out a long sigh, then hummed. “Hey, want to go for a drive and see the family?”

You sat up and picked up Evan. “I’d love to, if Evan can go.” You kissed Evan loads. “I just can’t part with this little muffin.”

Levi got off the bed. “Come on, time to go.”

You picked Evan up and gasped. “We’re going on a trip.”

Levi stopped you by the door. “Is it true? Are we really going to have another baby?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’m so happy.”

You giggled. “So am I, now let’s get this little one to see all his aunts and uncles.”

He led the way to the car, then helped you put Evan in his seat with his toy. Levi grabbed your hips and pressed you against the car, then kissed you as passionately as he could. You moaned and hummed, your fingers tangled in his hair as you felt all the tension and passion in you for Levi like you did when you first met. Levi had never stopped feeling that way about you, you about him either, you were just better at controlling yourselves. He pulled away and kissed your face all over, then hummed. “We should get going.”

You nipped along his jawline and moaned. “I want you badly, but I also want to see the family.” You groaned and patted Levi’s bum. “Okay, let’s go.” You got into the car, then looked back at Evan. “You ready?”

Evan nodded, then looked to Levi. “Daddy?”

Levi got in and let out a long sigh. “Hey son, let’s head out.” He drove off, then looked over to you. “We’ll get a babysitter at some point and I’ll drive fast again for you.”

You smiled and nibbled your lip. “Yes.”

Levi hummed in that way you knew he was hungry for you. “Good.”

You looked out the window and smiled, the city had changed so much over the years, it was almost all Levi’s and yours right now. Gabriel was still about, defending people but, he wasn’t as busy as he used to be. Ever since you showed him up on tv, he just ran around with his tail between his legs. You’d bumped into him a few times, he begged for you to forgive him for hurting you like he did, for giving Levi a scar on his face and some scars on his body. You forgave him, if he promised to leave you alone and your soon to be family. Since that talk, you’d had Evan and you were now expecting. You were happy you were left alone, but you couldn’t help but worry sometimes that maybe, just maybe Gabriel would come back for more from you and want your family.

Levi looked over at you and held your hand. “You okay?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, why?”

“Because we arrived about five minutes ago.”

You blushed hard. “Sorry.”

“What was on your mind?”

You let out a long sigh. “Gabriel coming back, but I’m sure we’re good.”

“He won’t ever touch you, our son or our baby ever. If he does, I will kill him.”

You smiled at him. “I know and I love you.” You got out the car and helped your son out. “Alright kiddo, time to go. You ready?” You smiled as he clapped his hands. “Good boy.” You looked up at Levi. “I know he is going to take over this city from you once you hand it over.”

Levi ruffled Evan’s hair. “Oh, I know.” He kissed his little head. “Love you Evan.” He looked up at you. “Hand him over, I’ll carry him while you’re pregnant.”

You rolled you eyes and walked ahead. “I’m not going to break Levi, hell I’ve been blown up, thrown through a window and stabbed. I think I can handle carrying my son.”

Levi sighed. “Alright, I won’t argue against a stubborn wife.”

“I’m your Queen, remember?”

He nodded. “I know.”

You winked at him, then you smiled when you heard how noisy it was meaning everyone was together. You put Evan down and kissed the top of his head. “Go get them all.” He squealed, then ran off. You stood up and put your arm around Levi, then kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now we really have to rescue our son before them eat him alive in there. You know what they’re like, they adore him too much.”

You giggled. “I can’t blame them really he is just perfect.”

Levi nodded. “He is, because half of him is you.”

You laughed. “Yes, but the other half is you.”

“That’s the bad side. Sorry.”

You frowned. “No, no it makes him even more perfect. You are my world Levi and I love you so much, so having Evan with you is a dream.” You patted his cheek. “Don’t think so badly about yourself, okay?” You gasped as Evan ran over to you. “Hey honey.”

He lifted his arms up. “Mummy!”

You picked him up. “Is it time to see everyone?” You walked with him and waved to all your friends. “Hi.” You laughed as they all shouted and squealed at you. “Alright, alright calm down.” You smiled at Zack. “Hey handsome.”

He kissed your cheek. “Hey little one, you alright?”

“Yes, I actually have news to tell everyone.”

He raised a brow. “That so?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You smiled at Evan as he played with your top. “This little one is excited.” You looked to Zack. “How are things, how is Levi when he’s here?”

Zack sighed and watched Levi with you as he talked to his team. “Grumpy, really grumpy because he misses you and Evan.”

You smiled. “I’m not surprised.”

“Well, the man is deeply in love, always will be. You two are the type of couple that will be together and in love till the day you die.”

You hummed a laugh. “I think so. I love that idea.” You looked down at Evan and nuzzled your face against his. “You better make me a grandma Mr.”

Zack laughed. “Of course he will, he’s a handsome little lad and he will marry and have a beautiful and wonderful wife no doubt similar to his mother.”

You laughed. “You think he’ll be a momma’s boy?”

“Oh, I know he will be.”

You bounced Evan. “Good!” You looked up and smiled at the room of people. “Well, I better mingle, you coming?”

He winked. “Yes.”

You walked over to Levi and the others, then kissed Levi’s cheek. “You’d like to be a grandad, wouldn’t you?”

Levi looked to you. “I would love to be, but first I want to be a father to many kids.”

You smirked. “Many kids huh? Well, I better prepare myself.”

He kissed you. “Yes.” He looked to everyone and sighed. “We have something to tell you all.”

You smiled. “I’m pregnant.” You laughed as they all cheered. “Wow.”

Levi groaned. “Tch, noisy bunch.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Yes, but they love us and that’s what matters.”

He gazed at you. “What matters to me is I love you, and you love me and we have a son and another child on the way. I don’t care about anything else.”

You smiled. “Me too Levi. Me and you, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed this one as much I enjoyed writing it. I have many stories ready to go, but I stuck on which one would be enjoyed next. I have a lot and I'm feeling a more romantic one. I have as follows, two vampire ones, a murder mystery, reader is a princess, Levi is a an old friend and reader is a free spirit, reader is a Queen and married to a bad King and Levi is a secret lover, Levi is an ice skater, Levi (God of underworld) and reader are Gods, Reader is forced to be a kitsune and get's Levi's help, family story, Reader is an ancient god, reader is a psychic doctor, Levi is a demon, Levi and Reader are singers, Reader owns a bar and Levi is a businessman, detective Levi and lovely wife reader, Reader is protecting a kid of a friend and both have run away from a bad man with Levi as the cop next door. Choose what every takes your fancy my lovelies. <3


End file.
